Camelopardalis
by LeeMarieJack
Summary: Far away on the Galaxy's edge the Camelopardalis constellation shelters a world inhabited by rogue Earth Angels, Native Magicians, Nephilim & a remnant of a lost Mayan civilization. Star Gate SG-1 discovers a forgotten gate and explores a world of myth and fantasy. Royal intrigue, Destiel, Winged Nephilim Princes Sam & Dean, Daniel/Dean Temple Mating Ritual, Castiel, Daniel Jackson
1. Chapter 1 - A New Constellation

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. The Stargate franchise is currently owned by Metro-Goldwin-Mayer. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

 **Camelopardalis**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A New Constellation**

 _Camelopardalis_ _or_ _the Giraffe_ _constellation is a large, faint grouping of stars in the northern sky. The constellation was introduced in 1612 (or 1613) by Petrus Plancius. Some older astronomy books give an alternative spelling of the name,_ _Camelopardus_ _._

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The klaxon sounded throughout Stargate Command. General Jack O'Neill, lightly napping, propped up in his office executive chair with his feet on the desk, was abruptly startled awake. Glancing at the wall clock he muttered "What the Hell?" and stood up, pulling on his uniform jacket to free it from his armpits.

It would not do for the General to be caught napping in the afternoon. It would encourage sotto voce comments from, most likely, the members of SG-1, about the General's age. That would lead on to discussions about his hair again, which he definitely did not want to hear. He never intended to give that jokester Teal'c an opportunity to compare the merits of baldness versus grey hair ever again.

Exiting his office with his cover tucked under his arm he headed for the Gate room. By the time he was at the elevator doors the klaxon sounded again. The Gate was definitely being opened and he hastily searched his mind trying to remember if this was a scheduled activation or not.

He only traveled a floor in the in the magic box, as the natives of Athos had called it the first time they visited the base. He liked it. In a way calling it a magic box was more his style. The door opened directly into the control station for the Gate room.

Sgt. Chuck Harriman, the normal gate operator, was leaning up against the back wall with his arms folded and a patient look on his routinely mild-mannered face. His usual chair had been taken over by Stargate Command's blonde Goddess In Charge, Major Samantha Carter. Next to her was her constant companion, Daniel Jackson. Daniel was the team absent minded professor, a position Jack had been surprised to find that an exploration team needed

O'Neill leaned up against a convenient piece of wall beside Chuck Harriman. "What's the geek squad up to, Chuck?" He asked quietly trying not to disturb the members of SG-1 hard at work.

"They're opening up a new section of the sky." Chuck replied. "We're looking at the Camelopardalis constellation."

"Really?" Jack queried. "Can you say that three times fast?"

Chuck snorted. He had become used to the General's sense of humor a long time ago.

Daniel Jackson swiveled in his chair, alerted by the low rumble of the General's voice. "Hi, Jack," he said cheerfully. "it's the Camelopardalis, or Giraffe constellation. There's a kind of funny story about the name. Four hundred years ago a giraffe was a pretty exotic animal for European scientists. They thought it was a cross between a camel and a leopard and that's how the name Camelopardalis was created."

Jack cocked an eyebrow. "Thanks, Daniel. That's a real knee-slapper for sure."

"Daniel,' Major Carter interrupted. "That's enough of the geek spasm; next chevron, please."

"Oh, sorry, Sam." Daniel pushed his glasses back up his nose and tapped a plate on the controls. "This one should do it, I think."

The Gate activated with its characteristic grinding roar and the klaxon sounded again.

"That's the third time that thing's gone off this morning." Jack complained. "What's going on?"

Chuck leaned in, his voice now covered by the Gate's growls. "We suspect there's a gate on one of the planets. It fits the transportation net pattern that Dr. Jackson developed. They've been looking for it all morning with a sort of hunt and poke search pattern. They targeted planets that we know exist and then tried to get a ping back. The first two tries have been failures. This one however," Chuck paused as the Gate roared and exploded with a blue event horizon. "This looks like they've finally hit gold."

Samantha stood up, smiling at Daniel and extended a hand. "Good job, Dr. Jackson; excellent detective work."

Daniel responded by shaking hands with the Major enthusiastically. "Good, good. I knew it should have been there."

General O'Neill stepped forward to add his congratulations, shaking hands with the excited team members also while smiling broadly.

Down on the gate room floor a MALP was rolling its way up the metal incline. The machine's telescopic extension broke the rippling blue surface of the Stargate interface, continued forward and disappeared. All observers' eyes turned to the transmission screens as the MALP displayed the first look at a brand new world.

Jack peered down at the team assembled in front of the gate. "Who's that? SG-15? I thought Carlyle's group had been pulled from rotation. Isn't Carlyle down with some itchy rash from the last mew planet?"

Major Carter coughed into her hand. "You're right Jack. The idiot stuck his hand into a plant without gloves on and the plant took exception to being prodded. It bit him."

"The plant bit him?" Jack's eyebrows did a little dance. With just a few twitches he managed to express great surprise.

"He knows better than that. He wasn't thinking." The blonde Major went on. "It was that desert planet in Cygnus, CYG-235. Dr. Frasier is holding him back for a week more. She wants to make sure the poison doesn't replicate in his blood somehow. I think he's learned his lesson and won't be making that kind of a mistake again. I understand it feels like a new bee sting every couple of hours."

She looked down at the assembled team below and waved at a big, fully geared up soldier. The man turned his head and nodded in recognition. It was Teal'c.

"Teal'c has offered to lead the team temporarily," she explained. "I think he's actually getting bored with meditating."

Jack gave Teal'c a small wave. The Jaffa smiled back. The big guy often found Jack amusing.

On the overhead screen the MALP started to transmit pictures of the planet. As it swept the horizon a picture of jungle growth appeared, vegetation bathed in acid greens, dotted with vibrant, gaudy flowers. The sky overhead was blue tinged with shades of purple. Chubby clouds scudded by, reflecting a pale amethyst glow at the land below.

The sky was adorned with deep sky objects, visible even in daylight.

"Whoa," was Jack's response. "I can see resort potential here. The sky must be incredible at night."

"We expected something like this." Daniel Jackson said quietly. "But this is more than I could have dreamed. Camelopardalis is in the part of the celestial sphere facing away from the galactic plane and the planets we are scanning face outward toward various distant galaxies in a manner of speaking.

Major Carter took up the lecture. "I think we are seeing a daytime view of the Galaxy NGC 2403. It is classified as being between an elliptical and a spiral galaxy because it has faint arms and a large central bulge. It is only one of the deep space objects that we expect can be clearly seen from this world.

"The night time sky on this planet will bring Earth astronomers pictures of deep space objects like NGC 1502, a magnitude 6.9 open cluster about 3,000 light years from Earth. It has about 45 bright members, and features a double star of magnitude 7.0 at its center. Of course those magnitudes are as measured from Earth. This planet is so much closer." Major Carter seemed wonder struck.

"Cool down, Sam." Jack laughed. "We have to get there first. Let's see what the team brings back. There's a functioning gate there. It's possible we have a native population to deal with before we go planning astronomical installations on their world."

"Of course, General," Major Carter calmed down, regaining her professional demeanor.

Now Daniel Jackson started. "Come on, Jack. This world is beautiful, fertile and has what might be the most gorgeous sky we have ever seen. Of course we'll have to deal with the native population but I don't think we are going to be able to hide this one from Washington for long."

"Well, let's get the show on the road." Jack leaned into the microphone. "Teal'c, take your team in."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The planet's designation for mapping purpose was CAM-20, the twentieth object to be described in the Camelopardalis constellation. Stargate Command had been using the constellations as named by Earth's historical astronomers as easy frames of reference for the explorers. Of course, everyone understood that these constellations only appeared in their familiar shapes from Earth's viewpoint.

From other planets these familiar constellations disappeared. Natives on other worlds would undoubtedly have their own constellation names, based on Gods, creatures and romantic figures their own ancestors thought that they could see in the sky.

Currently only Daniel Jackson spent any time wondering about the stories and fables of other civilizations. The rest of Stargate Command was only interested in finding allies, establishing bases and protecting the Stargate transport net from enemies both from the sky and on the Earth. One day when the major threats had been neutralized and the Gates were opened for civilian commerce the histories and dreams of other worlds would come to be of interest to academics and planetary scientists. Until that day the only non-military member of the team was Dr. Jackson.

Teal'c led SG-15 up the metal ramp to the Star Gate. Everyone on team SG-15 had been through the Gate more than once so there was none of the hesitation and delicate touching of the rippling blue interface that first timers always displayed. The team strode through the interface and disappeared one after another without even a break in stride.

The MALP activated the rear-facing camera and the safe arrival of SG-15's personnel was confirmed. Teal'c dispersed the cluster of personnel in different directions with gestures, not sound. The Stargate teams had learned long ago of the value of silence on new worlds.

The team broke into smaller groups, each one headed in a different direction and the exploration of CAM-20 had begun.

More personnel poured out of the Gate. They were the support troops who carried those items needed for a group of twenty soldiers to bivouac in an alien landscape; tents, food storage, extra weapons, communications gear, scientific equipment. Just as well trained as the exploration team the support team had a central base set up and running smoothly in less than a half hour. The Gate, an obvious landmark, was surrounded, protected and guarded.

Standing still while surrounded by hustling soldiers Teal'c kept careful watch on all his responsibilities, close at hand or walking slowly away from him. Everyone knew exactly what to and they were all ready for any surprises. Experience had taught them to expect surprises.

Each step the exploration teams made expanded the circle of control. They went out until they controlled a circle two hundred feet in diameter. This would be their safety zone. Guards would be posted and weapons dug in. This is where the troops would return if they ran into trouble.

Finally satisfied with the preparations Teal'c called his teams back after support personnel took over the guard positions. Now the highly trained and experienced SG-15 would go for a little walk.

Teal'c passed among the term members and murmured to those who wished to speak. The consensus seemed that the jungle ahead was the place to explore. Teal'c agreed. When he had stood on the raised Gate platform upon arrival he had thought he could see shapes obscured by the jungle growth. Those shapes did not look natural. They appeared to be geometrical; possibly buildings, he thought.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

With Teal'c leading SG-15 started their careful walk towards the jungle growth. The team was spread out in a wing formation, the tips of the wings on high alert. So far they had seen nothing but plant life. Teal'c had scanned the ground for insect activity but had not seen a single moving thing. He knew that could not be right.

If the shapes he had seen from the Gate were buildings then this planet had to be teaming with animal life. The Jaffa was tingling with the feeling of a thousand eyes on his back. He murmured into his com-link to Major Carter.

"Major, there is something out here watching us." He said. "I can feel it but I don't see it." He glanced from side to side and saw the flickering, nervous eyes of the men walking beside him. "I think that SG-15 members can feel it too. We will stay inside communications range."

Teal'c halted and his men halted with him. Nothing was moving in front of them. The leaves on the trees moved only with the breeze, fluttering in unison. There was nothing to focus on; nothing to watch but the feeling of eyes all around was almost stifling.

Teal'c contemplated the nonappearance of insect life. It was very strange. Nowhere in the so far explored universe had the Jaffa found a planet with shy insects. They usually just ignored the antics of men and carried on their communal lives. The world of men and the world of insects rarely interacted. If the bugs on this world were aware of the visitors and made a choice to hide that was just spooky. No insect life should be so aware of alien visitors.

Teal'c started moving forward again. They entered the world of the trees. Now the team pulled together in closer order. No one was more than an arm's length away from another soldier. They were all very aware of how a team member could just suddenly disappear, especially in a jungle landscape. Your buddy could be there one minute and gone the next.

They pushed on under the silent trees. The shade was cool and deep, tinged with the light purple blush of the sky. The place was dreamlike in its intensity but the silence was broken only by the rustling of wind stirred leaves. If there were animals on this planet, if herbivores grazed these lush landscapes, they were damn close to invisible.

Teal'c almost wished for the appearance of a predator. At least some kind of animal life would break the tension.

Just as he was thinking about it, Teal'c got his wish. There was a low, grunting noise and something shuffled in the forest duff. A small four legged animal appeared rooting at the base of one of the trees. It looked like a small pink skinned pig with thin brown strands of hair everywhere. One of the men laughed.

The pig creature looked up, startled at the sound, showing huge soft eyes. A moment later it was gone. The function of the brown hair was revealed as camouflage and it worked amazingly well.

"That looked like an animal from a kid's morning show." Someone said and several people laughed. The tension was broken and the entire group moved forward with more confidence. Teal'c wondered at how easily a small, pink, hairy pig had relaxed his team.

The Jaffa still felt eyes on his back. He swiftly turned to look to the rear and for just a moment he thought he saw a man like figure, standing in deep shadow watching the group. It stood on two legs, Teal'c was sure but it flickered and seemed to dissolve into the shadow before the Jaffa could identify it more clearly. He was sure of the legs and the man shaped body but it seemed to be smaller than an adult human. There was also something that moved behind it.

Teal'c spoke quietly into his com unit. "I believe I have seen our hidden watcher. It appeared to be humanoid but faded before I could see it clearly."

"Faded?" Dr. Jackson responded. "What do you mean faded, Teal'c?"

"It appeared to become part of the shadows under the trees." The Jaffa answered. "I believe that is the most appropriate way to describe the movement."


	2. Chapter 2- Flight of the Angels

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. The Stargate franchise is currently owned by Metro-Goldwin-Mayer. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

 **Camelopardalis**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Flight of the Angels**

 **From Chapter 1**

 _The Jaffa still felt eyes on his back. He swiftly turned to look to the rear and for just a moment he thought he saw a man like figure, standing in deep shadow watching the group. It stood on two legs, Teal'c was sure but it flickered and seemed to dissolve into the shadow before the Jaffa could identify it more clearly. He was sure of the legs and the man shaped body but it seemed to be smaller than an adult human. There was also something that moved behind it._

 _Teal'c spoke quietly into his com unit. "I believe I have seen our hidden watcher. It appeared to be humanoid but faded before I could see it clearly."_

" _Faded?" Dr. Jackson responded. "What do you mean faded, Teal'c?"_

" _It appeared to become part of the shadows under the trees." The Jaffa answered. "I believe that is the most appropriate way to describe the movement."_

 **Chapter 2**

Teal'c and SG-15 continued pushing their way through the jungle growth. The Jaffa was confident of his direction but it was confusing under the trees. The planet was silent with a sense of breathlessness that raised the hair on the big guy's arms. Teal'c and the team members were once again jacked back up into a state of strained watchfulness. The tension relieved by the run in with the little pig was back again in full force.

The forest with its emerald green light and purple tinged shadows refused to adjust to the footfalls of its alien invaders. The towering, vine shrouded trees somehow projected a warning. Teal'c and his people did not belong here. They should be gone and they should go before something powerful arrived and removed them from this sacred place by force. The mere presence of the team seemed to be defilement.

Finally they came to a clearing, a very large clearing. Teal'c looked down a field of smooth grass, basking in the sunlight. On either side of the cleared field buildings arose from the jungle and climbed into the sky.

Made of white, geometrically perfect blocks the buildings were in the shape of pyramids with flat tops. Ornately carved stairs ran up the steep sides all the way to the top where colonnaded rooms, perhaps temples, perhaps palaces, were exposed to the glory of the sky. The daytime deep space galaxies and suns hung like jewels in the firmament.

The faces of each of the hundred or so shallow steps were elaborately decorated with symbols, pictures of animals and grotesquely dressed men. Teal'c felt the flow of narrative. He knew these stairs told stories of the people who raised these glorious buildings to their Gods. The Jaffa knew his feelings were confirmed; this was a space sacred to someone. He carefully scanned the edges of the jungle, looking for the protectors of this place. There had to be someone who at the very least kept the jungle from invading the grassy field.

In his ear he heard the reverent huff of Daniel Jackson's whisper. "Mayan, these are Mayan temples. Tell the team to be very careful, Teal'c. I would suspect these buildings are a minimum of a thousand years old. Any of them could collapse at any minute. "

Teal'c once again looked carefully. "They seem to be very sturdy, Daniel Jackson. I believe collapse is quite unlikely." While speaking to Dr. Jackson Teal'c had focused on the furthest building. The other buildings lined the sides of the smooth, grassy field but at the very end of the cleared ground a large, imposing building defined that boundary of the sacred space. It was the tallest of all the alien temples and had three stairways, one center front and one on either end. The side stair steps created a toothed pattern against the green of the jungle.

"I know they look solid, Teal'c.' the archeologist said "but a lot of Mayan temples had interior passageways and hidden rooms. Don't let your guys go poking around. Jack would be pretty angry if he had to mount a rescue operation because some guys got nosey or maybe greedy. Watch the men. Some of them might believe the old stories about Mayan gold. "

"We will be most circumspect, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c was somewhat insulted. "SG-15 is not a gang of looters, I assure you."

"Sorry, Teal'c", Daniel replied. "I just don't need the military poking around those pyramids before the scientists get there. A place like this could be of incredible value in understanding our own history. The Mayan civilization was looted on earth and many of their books were burned by the Conquistadors and later the church. Much was lost. Perhaps this place has taken better care of its past. The place almost looks cared for."

"I am surprised you say so, Dr. Jackson.," Teal'c said. "It is the feeling that I have standing here. Someone is watching."

There was a bit of noisy discussion behind him and Teal'c turned to see what was going on. Several of the team were pointing at one of the temples and shouting. Something rose from the top of the nearest temple. It was what had attracted the men's attention. As it lifted higher into the sky it became more completely defined. It was white. It was obviously winged and it shrieked at them.

The silence of the world was broken. The shriek carried up into the sky and the creature lifted up then folded its wings and dove at the men. Someone, Teal'c made a note to find out who it was, broke and fired at the oncoming streak. It was a completely useless shot. The thing was moving far too fast, dropping like a hunting falcon straight at SG-15.

It swooped and extended its claws. One of the men screamed as those claws carved furrows in his scalp. The creature lifted off, turned and came back for a second run, ignoring the men gathered around trying to wave it away. It sunk its claws into the man's arm, which was protected by his jacket fortunately, and tried to lift the man into the air.

Finally Teal'c got a look at the beast. It appeared to be a giant, nasty, bat like creature with a four foot wing span and a bad attitude. Somehow the white color made it seem so much worse than a terrestrial bat. The man's blood was splattered on those white wings, making a horrible contrast. The bat shrieked again and opened its mouth. There were fangs, long, curved and tapering like needles. It had whiskers and blood red eyes. The body and wings were covered in white, glistening fur.

Someone managed to get in a solid hit with the butt of a rifle and the nightmare was knocked away. His teammates threw a jacket over the wounded man's head and hustled him away to the shelter of the trees. His blood was everywhere, leaving a gory trail behind him. Head wounds really did bleed like a bitch.

The bat was recovering quickly and so was SG-15. The bat lifted off and several guys took aim. They were immediately distracted however by the sounds of more shrieking coming from the pyramid structure. A dozen more of the bat creatures were pouring out of the colonnaded building on top and launching themselves into the air.

The men targeted the new arrivals and the air was full of rifle fire. A dozen shots managed only to wing one of the creatures, which fell back onto the top of the pyramid building. It immediately recovered and stood shrieking and waving its wings, one of which was obviously damaged. The rest of the flight wheeled in the air and readied an attack.

Teal'c' barked into the com unit, yelling into the air at the same time. "Retreat, retreat, move back under the trees. Move it." He had spotted movement at the top of three more pyramids. It looked like they had found the guards of this sacred place.

Yelling and pushing the men along, he also tried to get them to stop shooting. "Stop firing," the order went out. "You're only waking up more of them." Now they were all fleeing toward the semi-safety of the trees. Teal'c was stunned when other creatures appeared in his path.

Stepping forward out of the shadows two young boys stood in front of him. The larger of the two held the smaller boy in his arms. The taller one gestured at Teal'c to hurry forward. The boy was yelling "Athola, athola", and waving his free hand.

Teal'c had never heard the word before but he knew what hurry up looked like when he saw it. Behind him he could clearly hear the shrieking cries of more of the white bats. None of his men were firing now. They were all running for the presumed safety of the trees.

Just then the breathless stillness that had typified the day was explained when the crack of lightening split the sky. The wind picked up tremendously and thunder rolled over the world.

Teal'c glanced back and saw that the bats were, for the most part, fleeing back into the temples. Rain started pelting down, stinging like rocks instead of drops of water. He noticed another strange thing. There was lightening, normal lightening, striking the jungle but in addition, high in the sky there seemed to be lightening that glowed and did not stop. It was becoming brighter and brighter.

He had just reached the children and the older one grabbed his hand and pulled. "Athola!" the child yelled desperately then turned, stopped and stared into the Jaffa's face. The boy said, very clearly, "Angels."

He then turned to the jungle, still carrying the smaller boy and pulling Teal'c along. He was running as fast as he could with all his burdens weighting him down. It was then, in a flash of lightening that Teal'c realized these little boys had wings. The wings were tightly furled on the little one but the older boy seemed to be using his to push through the air, like he was rowing though water.

Once under the trees, their little group paused to catch their breath. Teal'c disentangled his hand and signaled for the older child to let Teal'c carry the little one. The number of expressions that rippled over the boy's face were most expressive. No words were needed. The child's face said, "What, no!." Then, with a glance back at the ever brightening sky and another crack of lightening, his face changed to "Maybe." When the wind hit the trees and the thunder roared again the boy simply handed the little one up to the Jaffa and they all began to run again, following the rest of SG-15 through the woods.

It was a long and difficult run, dodging through the trees, occasionally falling on the rain slicked ground. The Jaffa's first thought at every stumble was to keep the child in his arms from being hurt. He was holding the other boy's hand tightly and towing him along as quickly as the man's legs could carry them. He wondered if he should pick the other boy up also but couldn't spend the time to stop.

The strange light was growing steadily stronger behind them and the older boy was in a near panic trying to move as fast as he could go and still stay on his feet. Finally they burst out of the jungle and only had the long dash over a grassy field in the pounding rain to reach the already activated Star Gate.

Teal'c saw through the curtain of rain early arriving members of SG-15 slipping into the event horizon and through to safety. To his shock he also saw one of the bat creatures in relentless pursuit of the wounded man who was still in the grip of two of his teammates. They all disappeared into the blue rippling wall and the damn bat went with them.

Teal'c could hear the panting of the boy beside him. He held the boy's hand tightly and prepared for the dash over the muddy open field. Their only hope lay in arriving at the Gate before whatever was chasing them arrived.

The big man crouched, took several deep breathes and ran. Behind him he heard loud, jarring cries that pierced the vault of Heaven and vibrated the very teeth in his mouth. He knew the older boy was screaming but the sound the pursuers made drawn out the entire world, let alone a child's cries. The little one was screaming also. The child had his hands pressed against his ears and his nose was bleeding.

Teal'c hit the event horizon just as a blast of light struck the steps where his feet had been only moments before. He didn't break stride but threw himself and his small passengers through the Star Gate, praying for a safe landing.


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting the Nephilim

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. The Stargate franchise is currently owned by Metro-Goldwin-Mayer. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

 **Camelopardalis**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Meeting the Nephilim**

 **From Chapter 2**

 _Teal'c could hear the panting of the boy beside him. He held the boy's hand tightly and prepared for the dash over the muddy open field. Their only hope lay in arriving at the Gate before whatever was chasing them arrived._

 _The big man crouched, took several deep breathes and ran. Behind him he heard loud, jarring cries that pierced the vault of Heaven and vibrated the very teeth in his mouth. He knew the older boy was screaming but the sound the pursuers made drawn out the entire world, let alone a child's cries. The little one was screaming also. The child had his hands pressed against his ears and his nose was bleeding._

 _Teal'c hit the event horizon just as a blast of light struck the steps where his feet had been only moments before. He didn't break stride but threw himself and his small passengers through the Star Gate, praying for a safe landing._

 **Chapter 3**

Moving from one world to another down the flashing, tunnel-like interface of the Star Gate system always took a moment of adjustment. Teal'c held tight to his young passenger. The older boy was pulling at the Jaffa's hand like a fish on a line but Teal'c was determined not to let go. He knew the boys had to be in shock.

Only a moment before they had been fleeing for their lives from thunderbolts and soaked to the skin from the vicious pounding rain. In the next moment they were in a large metal room with a klaxon blaring over the heads and metal grates under their feet. They most likely didn't even miss the rain.

The child in his arms was making a high pitched, keening sound and reaching for his companion. The older boy was determined to reach his small friend. Teal'c relented and handed the small child back to his protector.

The older boy looked around rapidly and made a snap decision. He ran to the left and smoothly slipped off the ramp ending up under the walkway. Backing into the small pocket made by the walkway meeting the floor he pushed the smaller child behind him in an effort to hide the little boy. To make his opinion of the Jaffe's rescue crystal clear he produced a knife from behind his back and waved it at Teal'c.

Jaffa raised his hands hoping to sooth the boy's defensiveness by eschewing aggression. Only then did the Jaffa notice that not everyone's attention was focused on him and his new friends. A number of personnel were standing with their weapons raised and their eyes on the ceiling. Circling above them and emitting an ear-splitting shriek was the albino bat from the planet.

Another sound broke through. Jack O'Neill was trying to attract the Jaffa's attention over the loudspeaker. Casting a glance at the children under the metal grate he tried to smile in a reassuring manner. That was not really a success. Teal'c was very aware that his interpretation of human facial signals was not always correct..

"Who are your new friends, Teal'c?" Jack asked. Teal'c looked up at the blast window. He could see O'Neill clearly. It occurred to the Jaffa that O'Neill had an almost magical effect on children. Teal'c waved Jack down and saw the General nod and step back from the window. A moment later Jack was climbing down the ladder to the floor of the Gate Room.

There was a rustling noise and the Jaffa's attention was drawn back to the children. The older boy was crab walking out from under the walkway, leaving the little boy safely tucked away in their little tunnel. The boy returned to the top of the walkway with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face. He was staring up at the bat creature circling the ceiling in disapproval.

Teal'c noticed the boy still had the knife in his hand. It glinted like a polished gemstone and the blade reflected the light as if it was made of glass. Teal'c wondered if it possibly could be made of a substance not unlike Earth's obsidian. It was black; a shiny black blade with colors in its depths. The handle and guard appeared to be carved from a reddish colored wood. The Jaffa could not tell without handling the knife and Teal'c doubted the boy would turn it over to him to look at.

Jack O'Neill approached carefully, nodding and smiling at the little warrior. Both men were startled at a shriek of the bat and a loud hiss the boy made in answer to the beast. Again Teal'c heard the rustling sound that had previously attracted his attention. The boy surprised the hell out of both men by displaying his wings. He spread them wide and fanned the feathers to their greatest extent. They were white with a blush of grey and blue intermingled. The tips of the strong flight feathers were edged in a deeper blue. Colored ribbons were tied around the joints where the wings sprouted from the boy's body.

If they had not been so surprised they might have been able to stop what came next. The boy flexed his wings with two strong sweeps and took off. A moment later he was high over their heads and aiming directly at the bat creature.

"Stand down," Jack barked at the armed soldiers who were sweeping their guns up into a firing position. "Don't fire. You'll hit the kid. Stand down, I said." Jack waved his hands and strongly suggested by his motions that he expected to be obeyed.

The only sound not in the Gate Room since the klaxon had stopped blaring was a cry from the smaller boy under the walk way. "Dean! Yanow, Dean. Dean!" he cried and scuttled out of his hiding place. He swung back up on to the walkway and hurried over to Teal'c. Teal'c pulled the little one closer and rested his hands on the boy's shoulders in, he hoped, reassurance. The Jaffa could feel the little one's wings moving against his legs and there was no way this child was going to get into the air. One flying boy was more than enough.

The men watched as the boy and the bat faced off high against the Gate Room ceiling. The bat shrieked and showed those needle-like, curved fangs. The boy hissed back and waved the dark knife in the creature's face. This kind of air born knife fight looked practiced. The bat was well aware of the knife. Its red eyes followed each movement. Even from far below those glowing red marbles were brightly evident.

As the two air borne warriors orbited each other, circling in a deadly dance move, Jack remembered seeing an old Western knife fight. The combatants each held on to the end of a rope, restricting how far an opponent could retreat. Such fights were always a fight to the death.

There was nothing joining the current fighters but Jack felt that this kind of a fight was a long established tradition. They swung like a binary pair, held in place by gravitational forces. Finally there was a break in the pattern. Something, some small advantage, caused the boy to quickly tumble in the air and vault over the head of the bat, landing on the creature's back. The boy reach forward, locking one hand over the bat's protruding jaw, closing its mouth. With his knife hand he reached forward and sliced the bat's throat.

The sudden silence was profound. It was so still the assembled humans could heard the patter of the bat's blood as it sprinkled the Gate Room floor.

The boy had clamped his legs around the bat's body and was beating his wings strongly, taking the additional weight with ease. One hand was clutching the almost severed head. The boy's knife was still buried deep in the bat's throat; both his hand and the blade handle covered in ruby red, fresh blood.

He slowly drifted down, maintaining his grip on the body. Finally landing softly the boy glanced from Teal'c to Jack O'Neill. Making a quick decision, he laid the body at Jack O'Neill's feet.

His small companion tore away from the Jaffa's restraining hands and rushed to the older boy. The older boy held his bloody hand aloft, petting the small boy's hair and crooning comforting words as the little one clasp his arms around the successful warrior's waist.

Jack pushed at the dead bat with a careful foot. The thing was most definitely dead but with alien life you just never knew for sure. Jack nodded at the older boy. "Thanks for the gift, guy. It's just want I've always wanted. However did you know?" The boy looked completely confused and turned his attention back on the smaller child.

Jack looked up at Teal'c. "Perhaps we should have it taken away by our biologists, O'Neill." Teal'c suggested. Jack saw the bat killer's head turn to look at him.

"Hey, kid." Jack raised both hands in the air. "It's not that I don't appreciate the gift I just think there are other people here who might appreciate it more." He could tell the kid had no idea what he had just said but the tone was enough. He saw the boy's shoulders relax and a small smile was offered.

The Gate Room entrance opened and Samantha Carter and Dr. Jackson entered the room. Everyone had been locked out while the bat was loose. Major Carter immediately came to look at the dead bat while Dr. Jackson headed for the two boys. Jack O'Neill murmured orders to the Capitan of the Gate guards and a moment later two men were approaching with a body bag for the bat. Body bags were standard supplies in the Gate Room but Jack still didn't like them. He thought they were creepy and depressing but necessary.

Turning back to Teal'c Jack said, "So Teal'c I see you've taken to picking up strays. Interesting pair you brought back this time."

Teal'c looked over at the winged boys; one still had blood running down his arm. "Indeed, O'Neill. Indeed."

"Why don't you take them along to visitor parking?" Jack said.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea where that would be."

Jack smiled. "The visitors' rooms right outside the door. You know, the rooms with the locks on the doors and the little glass windows for checking on your little pals; visitor parking. You could get the blood off the older kid there. I'll try to get them some clothes delivered. Nothing against leather loincloths, you understand. The moccasin looking footwear is nice too but I just think that maybe some regular clothes might help them fit in a bit better if you should maybe want to take them to the cafeteria later; that is after Dr. Frasier takes a look."

"I understand," the Jaffa replied and nodded his head.

Daniel Jackson spoke up. "If you don't mind, Jack, I'd like to go with our guests. I might be able to make some progress with the language problem. I've recognized a word here and there. Definitely Mesoamerican mixed in with some other sounds I have never heard before. I'm pretty sure it's not an Earth based language. We might have found another true alien society like the Nox or the Asgard; something completely new."

"Go to it, Daniel," Jack said. "I'll be interested in learning how you reconcile your early impressions with those Mayan ruins on the planet."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Teal'c led the children away. The little one was perfectly content to be lifted up again into the Jaffa's arms The young boy laid his head against Teal'c's shoulder and yawned. He seemed ready to go to sleep right then and there. The older boy followed right along. Teal'c had been confident that as long as he had the younger boy in his arms the older boy would stay glued to his side.

The Jaffa hoped that he would still be able to keep the boys' trust when they realized that he was leading them to a cell. It was a very nice cell; one with soft beds and rugs and a nice bathroom complete with a tub and a shower but it was still a cell. There was a lock on the door and an observation window and the boys would not be able to leave at will. He wondered what such captivity would mean to winged aliens.

The last member of their little parade was Daniel Jackson. Teal'c hoped that the academic might be able to entertain the boys. Teal'c swore to himself that the boys were not going to be treated like animals in a zoo. He would do all he could to get them out of the room quickly. If they were to keep the faith in him that had been slowly built up this afternoon, he would have to be their protector and savior. He knew exactly what it was like to be the only one of his kind among strangers.


	4. Chapter 4 - Welcome to Earth

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. The Stargate franchise is currently owned by Metro-Goldwin-Mayer. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

 **Camelopardalis**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Welcome to Earth**

 **From Chapter 3**

 _The Jaffa hoped that he would still be able to keep the boys' trust when they realized that he was leading them to a cell. It was a very nice cell; one with soft beds and rugs and a nice bathroom complete with a tub and a shower but it was still a cell. There was a lock on the door and an observation window and the boys would not be able to leave at will. He wondered what such captivity would mean to winged aliens._

 _The last member of their little parade was Daniel Jackson. Teal'c hoped that the academic might be able to entertain the boys. Teal'c swore to himself that the boys were not going to be treated like animals in a zoo. He would do all he could to get them out of the room quickly. If they were to keep the faith in him that had been slowly built up this afternoon, he would have to be their protector and savior. He knew exactly what it was like to be the only one of his kind among strangers._

 **Chapter 4**

Still carrying the little boy Teal'c ushered his charges out of the Gate Room and down the hall. It was only a dozen steps to the so called Visitor's quarters. The Jaffa swung the metal door open and stepped inside. It was a pleasant set of rooms. The generous beds had colorful blankets and fluffy white pillows. The floor was covered with thick pile rugs that echoed the bed colors. Comfortable sling chairs dotted the room and tall, green, potted plants soften the cold metallic walls.

Teal'c glanced down at the older boy and noted that the winged alien was carefully checking the room. The boy darted forward and flung open the door to the bathroom and Teal'c knew exactly when he realized the room had only one exit. The man saw it in the boy's eyes. The child hissed, the same noise he had made when fighting the bat.

Teal'c turned and saw that Daniel Jackson was standing in the doorway, casually leaning with one shoulder against the frame and his hand extended to the other side. Teal'c knew that Daniel most likely had no idea that it looked like he was purposely blocking the exit but it was obvious that was what the boy believed.

The boy ran over and pulled at the child in Teal'c's arms, hissing, chirping and speaking in a language that bore no resemblance to any that Teal'c had heard on any of the many planets he had explored.

The small boy responded immediately and pulled loose, falling smoothly into the older boy's arms.

The pair retreated to one of the room's corners. Teal'c saw that the location was easily one of the most defensible, made more so by the older boy dragging a couple of chairs over as a barrier. He also had that black knife out again and was waving it at the two men. He had shoved the smaller boy behind him, protective as always.

"What's going on, Teal'c?" Daniel Jackson asked, surprised. "What set him off?"

"You did, Daniel Jackson, I believe. " Teal'c replied. "Not just you, although it appears you are blocking the door. He already has confirmed that the door is the only exit to the room and he does not like it. This boy appears to have been well trained in self-defense."

"Oh, sorry," Daniel apologized. "I didn't realize how it looked. I was only tagging along hoping to help, not terrify them."

Daniel came all the way into the room, pulling the door closed behind him. Teal'c heard the locks engage. Now they were all locked in the room together.

The two adults settled into a pair of chairs close to the door. Daniel leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. The mild mannered man uttered soft, soothing sounds in a liquid sounding language, again one Teal'c did not recognize. He was pleased when the boys seemed to respond to the sounds. At least they both turned their head sand stared at Daniel in surprise.

"Do you recognize their language, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c murmured without take his eyes off the boys.

"Some of the words appear to be from the Mayan language that is still spoken on Earth," Daniel said. "Strangely some of the other words appear to be derived from Enochian."

"Enochian?' Teal'c frowned. "What world speaks the Enochian language? I have never heard of it before."

"I would be very surprised indeed if you had, Teal'c." Daniel murmured back. "It is a very obscure language from Earth. It has been called the Language of the Angels. No one has ever spoken it.

"To my knowledge it was invented as an occult language and recorded in the private journals of the Magician John Dee and his spirit medium, Edward Kelly in late 16th-century England. They claimed it was the language of Angels and the language spoken by Adam when naming the animals in the Garden of Eden. The only historical use for Enochian has been in certain magic rituals. I am very surprised to recognize words spoken by these boys. Perhaps it is all a simple coincidence."

Teal'c nodded. "I find it interesting that your language of coincidence seems to means something to these boys."

"You and me both," Daniel agreed.

While the men had been quietly discussing the matter the boys in the corner seemed to become more relaxed. Daniel once again leaned forward and spoke.

"The older boy replied. He pointed to his own chest and said "Dean." Then he pulled the smaller boy out from behind him and said "Sam."

Daniel Jackson completed the introductions. He patted his own chest and said "Daniel" then placed his hand on the Jaffa's arm and said "Teal'c." Everyone was smiling and nodding.

"Good work, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said. "I think they are beginning to like you."

Much to their surprise Dean abruptly spread his wings and moved closer to them, leaving Sam behind in the corner with a sharply barked order. The smaller boy immediately ducked down behind the chair barrier and peered out, watching Dean carefully.

Dean hovered in the air just out of reach and spoke to Daniel. He asked a question and waited for Daniel's reply. When Daniel appeared to be puzzled the boy moved closer and pulled on Daniel's jacket.

"What does he want, Daniel?" Teal'c inquired.

"I'm not completely certain but I think he wants clothes for them. I think they're cold."

There was a chime and a voice came out of the small loudspeaker high up on the wall. "Teal'c, Daniel?" It was Jack O'Neill's voice. "I just want you to know that Dr. Frasier and a nurse are on their way to the room to check the boys. Please help her as best you can."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

It took soft words and some expenditure of time but Daniel Jackson finally had the boys calm enough to let Dr. Frasier run some simply medical tests on them. The most difficult part was the blood samples she needed. Dean most definitely was not happy when Sam cried at the prick of the needle and it took all of Daniel's patience to get the boy to stop fighting Teal'c.

Finally the doctor was satisfied and Daniel convinced the boys to rest. They refused to go to separate beds and Dean held Sam as they cuddled together under one of the colorful blankets. Sam was tired from all the afternoon's excitement and drifted off to sleep with his head on Dean's chest. Dean stayed alert even after Daniel dimmed the lights. He and Teal'c left the boys to rest but the last thing Daniel saw as they went out the door was Dean's eyes staring over Sam's tousled head.

They met Jack O'Neill just outside the door.

"How'd it go, guys?" O'Neill asked cheerfully. "The rug rats all settled in?"

"You know, Jack," Daniel objected, settling his glasses low on his nose and peering over them at the General. "They are somewhat passed the rug rat stage. Sam appears to be about eight but Dean is on the verge of becoming a teenager."

"Joy, joy," the General responded. "Great, we're going to go through puberty with a tough guy with wings and great knife fighting skills. What could be more perfect?"

Daniel laughed and even Teal'c was amused. "Do you think it is wise of us to try and hold these boys here on Earth?" Teal'c asked calmly. "I'm sure someone on that planet must be looking for them. The certainly don't look abandoned or sickly. I can't think that two children like that would be allowed to wander the forests of the planets unprotected."

"Teal'c, " Daniel interjected. "We know nothing of the society on the planet. Perhaps we interfered in some coming of age ritual. We have no idea why those boys were alone in that forest. They only thing we do know is that they were aware of SG-15's arrival and they were spying on your group. They came to your rescue when the bats attacked. That's about all we know."

"We believe the boys are sleeping now, General.' Teal'c said seriously. They asked for clothing earlier and I think they are finding the facility somewhat chilly. They should also be hungry when they wake up. Perhaps if we could obtain some clothing for them we could escort them to the cafeteria later. It would be interesting to observe their unforced food selections. Anything they do could be a clue about their society."

Daniel looked surprised. "Excellent idea, Teal'c."

"I remember my first day on Earth." Teal'c said. "I think I can tell you how the boys may respond. We should proceed slowly and let the boys take the lead. It would also be very helpful if you can teach them our language, Daniel. I believe you have a gift for teaching."

"Thanks, Teal'c." Daniel faintly blushed at the compliment. "I think they are highly intelligent. The little boy is at a perfect age to learn a language easily if his growth is at all comparable to that of a human child. After we feed them I'll try and teach them some basic words."

"Good to have a plan," O'Neill agreed. "I'll send someone out to get some clothes. Perhaps one of you should go back in and keep an eye of them. After all, never forget that they can fly. Dean, at least, can fly and fight at the same time. Let's not underestimate our little friends. I'm hoping to use them to introduce us to their world and their people so let's definitely play nice."

Jack turned to leave then stopped. "By the way, find out if Dean wants his bat back. If we have interfered in some kind of ritual the kid might want the body. If we do have to give it to him unfortunately it will have to be in pieces. The bio-lab geeks have already spasmed all over it. I heard one of them say that those fangs are hollow like a rattlesnake. The bats very well may be poisonous."

"I don't think we bring the bio-lab people enough specimens to play with. They are awfully pleased with this one. Someone might cry if we have to take it away from them. Ask the kid, will you Daniel?"

"I'll certainly try, Jack." Daniel answered.

Jack started to wander off towards the elevators again. "Come on, Daniel. Remember those famous words 'Try not, do' ". Jack reached the levitators and in a moment was gone.

Daniel shook his head. "Ok, Yoda, will do, not try."

"I thought you were talking to the General, Daniel." Teal'c wrinkled his brow. "Who is Yoda?" Daniel slapped his friend on the back.

"Don't worry about it Teal'c." he said. "It's human thing along with a dash of Jack O'Neill for flavor."

"That did not help, Dr. Jackson." the Jaffa complained.


	5. Chapter 5 - Camelopardalis Redux

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. The Stargate franchise is currently owned by Metro-Goldwin-Mayer. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

 **Camelopardalis**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Camelopardalis Redux**

 **From Chapter 4**

 _I don't think we bring the bio-lab people enough specimens to play with. They are awfully pleased with this one. Someone might cry if we have to take it away from them. Ask the kid, will you Daniel?"_

" _I'll certainly try, Jack." Daniel answered._

 _Jack started to wander off towards the elevators again. "Come on, Daniel. Remember those famous words 'Try not, do' ". Jack reached the levitators and in a moment was gone._

 _Daniel shook his head. "Ok, Yoda, will do, not try."_

" _I thought you were talking to the General, Daniel." Teal'c wrinkled his brow. "Who is Yoda?" Daniel slapped his friend on the back._

" _Don't worry about it Teal'c." he said. "It's human thing along with a dash of Jack O'Neill for flavor."_

" _That did not help, Dr. Jackson." the Jaffa complained._

 **Chapter 5**

Daniel entered the children's room with what he hoped was a friendly smile. Teal'c was right behind the archeologist looking just as he always looked; cool, calm and superior. Friendly smiles were not naturally a part of Teal'c's repertoire.

The two boys were still at rest on the bed. Dean's eyes had finally closed and his cheek rested on Sam's curly head. The two boys were breathing softly in tandem.

"They are sleeping, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said.

"I can see that, Teal'c" Daniel responded. "Thank you."

Their voices immediately awakened Dean who swiftly armed himself with his favorite knife which he pulled out from under his pillow.

Daniel raised his hands to show that they were empty. Teal'c followed Daniel's lead and raised his own hands.

"It's OK, Dean." Daniel said. Dean tilted his head to the side as if Daniel's voice was a mystery to be solved. In his arms, Sam awoke and smiled at Daniel them spoke to his brother in those liquid, trilling sounds that both SG-1 members were learning to associate with the boys' native language.

"Hello, Daniel Jackson." Sam said clearly and laid his hand on his brother's hand, pulling it down and thereby lowering the knife.

"Thank you, Sam," Daniel nodded and then made a motion as if spooning food into his mouth. "Do you want to eat, Sam?"

"Eat?" Sam replied and then mouthed another alien sounding word.

Luckily for Daniel, it was a fairly common Mayan word. "Yes, Sam." The man nodded firmly and smiled "Food. Yes, food."

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them and Daniel turned quickly to find a crewman with his arms full of clothing. Trust Jack O'Neill to not forget a thing, Daniel thought to himself

"Thank you very much," Daniel said as he relieved the man of his load. "You have a great sense of timing. Thank you."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

A short time later Daniel and Teal'c were herding cats through the Colorado Mountain installation's hallways. They were trying to take the boys to the cafeteria after introducing the pair to Earth style clothing. The two boys were determined to investigate every step of the way and were constantly darting from side to side of the hallway, touching the walls, drawing their fingers over numbers pained on those walls and touching everything they could reach: fire alarm stations, extinguishers, the occasional hose box and or fire ax, sealed in glass fronted boxes.

The boys initially had thought that they were done getting dressed with the underwear but Daniel talked them both into the stiff new jeans. The boys insisted on keeping their soft moccasin like shoes and Daniel gave up attempting to get them to try on sneakers.

There was a lot of laughter when the boys pulled button down shirts on over their wings. Dean amused Sam by throwing the shirt off with brisk wing thrusts. Every time Dean's shirt landed on his own head Sam almost collapsed in laughter. Finally Teal'c stepped into the fray and cut slits up the back of the shirts and pulled the boys' wings through the openings he made with his knife. Dean did not appreciate the Jaffe touching his wings or touching his brother and the laughter died down.

When Dean figured out what the Jaffa had done and that it worked he pulled his brother over and removed some colored ribbons from the base of Sam's wings. The thin shiny ribbons were colored gold, bronze and amethyst. They were wrapped around the wing base and neither Daniel nor Teal'c had noticed them until Dean removed them.

Once he had the ribbons off Sam he turned and let Sam remove the same ribbons buried at the base of his own wings. Dean stuffed the mysterious ribbons into the pockets of his brand new jeans.

Finally they made it to the dining hall. Daniel was especially grateful to get there still in a group. It had occurred to him about half way through their little hike that Dean and possibly Sam, could simply take to the air at any time.

The dining room and the cafeteria style line up on the end of the room was another wonderland for two inquisitive boys. Dean stood with his hands in his pockets and stared carefully at each new and strange thing. Sam was a different case, looking to get his fingers everywhere. Dean was constantly on guard.

The poor ladies in the serving line didn't have a chance. Here were two beautiful little angels. Sam rested his chin on the rails and pointed at everything. He cooed and flapped his wings and used his big beautiful eyes unmercifully. In just a few minutes he had his own personal flock of mommies, all of whom were trying to find something the little darling would like to eat.

Daniel and Teal'c watched from the other side of the room as Sam was seated at his own table and small portions of just about everything were brought to him to taste. Dean stood back and shook his head.

After Sam's table was nice and full he waved big brother over. The two boys sat with their wings draped gracefully over the backs of their chairs and sorted through the assembled goodies.

Daniel noticed that other crewmen were filling up the dining room. Most of them appeared to be hardened explorers who didn't even blink an eye at alien winged children. There were some, however, who seemed to take exception to aliens in the crew dining room and such men gathered in small groups, clinging to others of the same persuasion. Daniel did not particularly like the look of some of them and decided he and Teal'c should perhaps move closer to the boys.

With Teal'c providing an obvious defense for the children, Daniel spent some time memorizing faces. He was fairly certain that the General would want to know which of his crew perhaps did not appreciate aliens. Such men could prove to be a danger if they were to be sent to other worlds where they would be surrounded by aliens and outnumbered.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Jack O'Neill sat in his office and considered his next move. The Camelopardalis world was possibly one of the richest worlds the Star Gate project had ever found. The beauty of the place with its jeweled sky and lush vegetation was beyond appealing. It would not take much at all for such a world to be exploited. The temples of a lost Earth civilization would seem to strengthen Earth's claim. If the population was originally from Earth and kidnapped by the Gou'ld, accepting the world as a colony was reasonable. Hell, it was beyond reasonable, it would be demanded. The world needed to be rescued and prevented from falling back into Gou'ld hands.

The General's immediate problem was getting a defendable base set up and operating. If Daniel Jackson could break the language, that would be an incredible early advantage for Earth's military explorers. If in addition the two boys could be used as chess pieces in negotiations, even better. O'Neill made up his mind and began to flip open communications to his team commanders. They were heading back out to the Camelopardalis world and they were going in style.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The gate on Seladon activated. The icy blue event horizon bulged over the raised dais and a MALP unit poked its periscope out first. The mechanical marvel began to transmit images back to Earth Command. The landscape was as empty of animal life as it had been on their initial visit. Behind the MALP armed soldiers march out in parallel rows, a difficult maneuver that had been perfected with hundreds of landings on hundreds of other alien worlds. Star Gate Command was staking its claim.

They knew now what to watch for and the guards swept the eyes not only over the jungle growth in front of them but also the skies. Daniel Jackson had spent hours with the boys, begging and bribing them for Intel. He had found out that the word Angels was not a coincidence. The boys claimed that Angels were their sworn enemies. The Angels were flying creatures just like the boys but fully committed enemies of the boys' kind. Daniel understood that the Angels were trying to capture and most likely kill the two boys. These Angels called the boys The Abominations.

The linguist had grasped the idea that there were at least two political groups on the planet that were born hating each other. The current situation on Seladon was analogous to a race war on Earth. If the Earth men wanted to set up a permanent base they were going to have to pick a side.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Ahauob Return Home

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. The Stargate franchise is currently owned by Metro-Goldwin-Mayer. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

 **Camelopardalis**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Ahauob Return Home**

 **From Chapter 5**

 _Daniel Jackson had spent hours with the boys, begging and bribing them for Intel. He had found out that the word Angels was not a coincidence. The boys claimed that Angels were their sworn enemies. The Angels were flying creatures such as the boys but enemies of the boy's kind. Daniel understood that the Angels were trying to capture and them most likely kill the two boys. These creatures called the boys The Abominations._

 _The linguist had grasped the idea that there were at least two political groups on the planet that were born hating each other. The current situation on Seladon was analogous to a race war on Earth. If the Earth men wanted to set up a permanent base they were going to have to pick a side._

 **Chapter 6**

The Maya conception of time is very different from ours. The old Earth adage "He who does not know history is doomed to repeat it" would have been expressed by the Maya as "He who does not know history cannot predict his own destiny." The Maya believed in a past which always returns, in historical symmetries—endless cycles repeating patterns already set into the fabric of time and space.

From "A Forest of Kings" by Linda Schele and David Freidel, copyright 1998

Teal'c again led SG-15 back to the new planet Star Gate Command had found in Camelopardalis. The team leader, Carlyle, was still stuck in Dr. Frasier's quarantined sick bay, fuming at losing his chance to open a new Gate planet. The unfortunate lesson about messing with alien plants was one the man would never forget.

The Jaffa scanned the skies, looking for danger. Their hasty departure from this planet previously made not only the Jaffa but the entire team very cautious. They all looked to the skies watching for the white bats that had injured a Team member and the strange, loud, glowing forms that had appeared after the bats and driven the Star Gate units back through the Gate.

Daniel Jackson had been able to establish tenuous communication with the two young boys and had learned that the planet was called Seladon by the Natives. The linguist/archeologist had warned Star Gate Command that it very much sounded as if some type of race war was being waged there.

From what Daniel had pieced together it appeared there were four distinct groups involved. There were the ones Sam and Dean had called the Oldest. They seemed to be the Native aliens on the multi-colored world. Then there were The Angels, invaders Daniel suspected were from another world and who had arrived early in the planet's history through the Star Gate built by the Galactic Ancients. These invaders were war-like and cruel.

The second flood of immigrants was Maya from Earth, brought by the Gou'ld to Seladon to act as slaves and worship the Gou'ld as Gods. This tactic the Gou'ld had effectively imposed on many planets but Seladon's Natives had very special skills and drove the Gou'ld away. Daniel had not been able to translate exactly what those special skills included. The words the boys used when talking about those skills were neither Enochian nor Mayan, the two languages that Daniel recognized. He suspected the words only existed in the Native Seladon language.

Teal'c and the Team were very well aware they could run into Natives that might not want them on Seladon. If the natives were able to fight off not only the Gou'ld but also the earlier invaders, The Angels, SG-15 might be walking into real trouble.

The last group consisted of the boys and others like them. Daniel had heard Dean say that the Angels called them Nephilim. Daniel was well aware of what the word meant on Earth. He kept the information to himself for the time being. He wanted more confirmation that these supernatural creatures from Earth's ancient past, both Angels and Nephilim, could possibly be real and alive on an alien planet.

Daniel knew well what it was to be bathed in colleagues' skepticism from his prior work on Earth's pyramids. Even if his theories had been proved correct in that case he still wondered how someone like Jack O'Neill or Samantha Carter was going to respond to the idea of religious icons coming to life on an alien world.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

As in the previous landing once SG-15 and the additional military units had secured the area around the Gateway's raised platform and the dialing device the support units poured through. Everyone was eager to make up for the prior failure to establish a base of operations. Now they knew what to look for. The guard units watched the jeweled skies. This time the Star Gate Command military was determined to stay.

Teal'c remained at the top of the gate plinth and looked out over what was now a somewhat familiar scene. It was noticeably warmer than it had been last week and the heat raising from the grassy field cause the jungle to shimmer in the afternoon sunlight. The heavy vegetation promised shade and dampness. It looked dark and cool and inviting. As before, there was no movement except the rippling of leaves in a slight breeze.

The Jaffa stiffened. He was wrong. There was new movement. He had caught sight of smoke rising from the temples in the forest. The tops of the temples were just visible, skimming the roof of the forest. There seemed to be movement and there definitely was smoke drifting upward to stain the clear sky.

Teal'c spoke into his comm unity, "General O'Neil, this is Teal'c."

"Really, Teal'c?" Jack's voice bounced back. "We know that. What's up, big guy?"

"I see movement, possibly natives, on top of the temples. Fires have also been lit. I believe that Dr. Jackson's linguistic skills may be needed very shortly."

"He's on his way, Teal'c," Jack's voice was now serious. "He'll be with you in a very few minutes.

Dr. Jackson's eager voice broke in. "Can you tell anything about them Teal'c? How many? Any detail at all?" There were shuffling noises coming over the unit also, distorting Dr. Jackson's voice. Teal's assumed the man was pulling on his equipment.

Teal'c pulled his binoculars out of his pack. "Just a moment Dr. Jackson, I'll see if I can answer any of those questions for you."

"That's alright Teal'c. I'm sorry. I'll be there before you can even send an answer back. I just got over excited." Daniel's voice was now rushed and somewhat breathless.

Teal'c shook his head. Daniel Jackson was a constant amazement to the Jaffa. How someone so intelligent could be so emotional, he would never understand. In the Jaffa world you thought carefully and considered your words before you spoke. Daniel Jackson seemed to throw his thoughts out into the open air unconsidered then picked through them trying to assemble a coherent thought out of the mess.

Behind Teal'c there was a disturbance in the event horizon and with a wet, popping noise Daniel Jackson was standing beside him. Teal'c turned over the binoculars to his excited friend.

"Jack, this is fascinating," Daniel now spoke through his comm. "There are people moving around on top of the temple platforms. They seem to be performing some kind of ritual. They have fires burning inside those jaguar sculptures that SG-15 photographed on the previous visit. The people are dressed in ritual costumes that look very much like what the Maya of Earth wore a thousand years ago made of a lot of colorful feathers. The head dresses alone are enormous. The feathers can be measured in feet, not inches."

"Take it easy, Daniel." Teal'c could hear Jack's voice clearly.

"Sorry, Jack." Daniel replied in a calmer voice. "I suppose we better get over there and make some new friends, right?"

"One more thing, Jack," Daniel continued. "Would you please get the boys dressed back up in their native clothes send them over? I might need their help here. My language skills aren't very complete and I rather not get us all killed because I can't figure out what our new friends are saying. At least with Dean I have some chance of not getting us all killed because of a bad translation."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

In a few more minutes Sam and Dean arrived and finally Teal'c was satisfied with his advance party. They moved off towards the distant temples. All of SG-15, Daniel Jackson, the boys and Teal'c made up the main group. Teal'c had ordered more military to follow at a distance for protection, if needed. The regular military units were not trained for first contact The Jaffa knew that all parties had been winnowed for poor attitudes after Dr. Jackson had brought the behavior of some of the men at Star Gate Command to the General's attention. It would be catastrophic to have a trigger happy, nervous recruit acting as back up.

The trip though the dense jungle was easier now that a path had been broken. Teal'c was a little disturbed that Sam and Dean had disappeared into the foliage as soon as they had gotten ten feet inside the forest. He could hear them talking quietly and when Dr. Jackson called to them they replied. Perhaps they had been trained not to travel in a group for some reason. Teal'c decided to let it go. He didn't know enough about the workings of this society to make decisions about native behavior.

It was a steady half hour walk to the temple site. As soon as their group stepped out of the shadows of the forest the people on the top of the temples stopped their ritualistic movements and directed all their attention at the Earth men. Several of the brightly decorated native descended to the grassy field; some came from each temple. Their costumes were complex designs of brightly colored feathers and patterned cloth. The waving feathers were overwhelming in their variety. Dr. Jackson could perhaps be able to discern some kind of pattern that could denote status but initially there was just an impression of a carnival crowd of flashing colors and textures.

Daniel was trying desperately to sort out some of the words coming at him but it was like trying to push back the sea. There were too many men, too much confusion and he was overwhelmed.

"Get the boys out front, Teal'c." Daniel finally surrendered.

SG-15 parted to disclose the boys who had joined on the back of the group when it stopped moving. As the men stood to the side, creating an aisle, the boys walked toward the planet's gathered inhabitants. Both boys were gently flapping their wings. Daniel thought it might be a form of greeting.

To Daniel's great surprise, as soon as the boys arrived in front the natives fell to their knees and whispers spread throughout the crowd. The boys responded by bowing their heads in recognition. One man from the crowd stood and stepped forward. His costume was impressive and he was one of the few natives who appeared to be armed. Long shining swords hung from his waist band in beaded sheaths. Over his shoulder was slung a quiver and an unstrung bow was in his left hand. This man was undeniably a warrior.

He came to a halt behind the boys, slid his bow through a strap on his back and laid a hand on each boys' shoulder. Daniel Jackson heard a word that completely explained the scene.

"Oh, crap." He muttered to himself and backed up until he was almost hidden by the edge of the forest. Teal'c watched him go in surprise.

"Jack, we have a problem." He whispered hoarsely into his comm unit. "I know who our little friends are now."

"What's up, Daniel? What's the problem?" Jack's voice was immediate and concerned.

"These people are addressing the boys as Ahauob." Daniel said. "One even called Dean K'ul Ahau"

"Well, Daniel, that's a lovely collection of vowels. Just what does it mean?"

"What it means is that these boys are crown princes. Ahauob to the Maya were living Gods, kings, emperors, or monarchs. The K'ul Ahau is a Holy or Divine Lord and that's what they are calling Dean." Daniel was almost panting in his desire to get the importance of these words through to Jack.

"That we took them away with us for a week is the equivalent of aliens walking into Buckingham Palace and kidnapping the Crown Prince. These people might not like us very much. I hope we can depend on Dean to save us from a possibly angry mob."


	7. Chapter 7 - Seladon Blood Rites

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. The Stargate franchise is currently owned by Metro-Goldwin-Mayer. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

 **Camelopardalis**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Seladon Blood Rites**

 _ **This chapter was extensively revised on 7/30/2015**_

 _ **From Chapter 6**_

" _What's up, Daniel? What's the problem?" Jack's voice was immediate and concerned._

" _These people are addressing the boys as Ahauob." Daniel said. "One even called Dean K'ul Ahau"_

" _Well, Daniel, that's a lovely collection of vowels. Just what does it mean?"_

" _What it means is that these boys are crown princes. Ahauob to the Maya were living Gods, kings, emperors, or monarchs. The K'ul Ahau is a Holy or Divine Lord and that's what they are calling Dean." Daniel was almost panting in his desire to get the importance of these words through to Jack._

" _That we took them away with us for a week is the equivalent of aliens walking into Buckingham Parlance and kidnapping the Crown Prince. These people might not like us very much. I hope we can depend on Dean to save us from a possibly angry mob."_

 **Chapter 7**

Western Civilization's concepts of animate and inanimate matter would not have made sense to the Maya, for to them everything was alive. The Maya cosmos was peopled with exotic creatures of all sorts and the objects and places in their physical world acquired dangerous power as they interacted with the supernatural Otherworld.

The Maya world was made up of three layered domains; the starry arch of Heaven, the stony Middleworld of earth made to flower and bear fruit by the blood of Kings and the dark waters of the Underworld below.

Running through the center of existence the Maya envisioned an axis called Wacah Chan. The Tree that symbolized this axis coexisted in all three vertical domains. The Wacah Chan was not located in any one earthly place but could be materialized through ritual at any point in the person of the King as he stood enthralled in ecstatic visions atop his pyramid-mountain. In the rapture of bloodletting rituals the King brought the great World Tree into existence and opened the awesome doorway into the Otherworld.

From "A Forest of Kings" by Linda Schele and David Freidel, copyright 1998

"Damn, Daniel." Jack exploded in response to the fervor in Daniel's voice. "Do you need help? Should we send another detachment of military? I can have SG-8 ready to go in half an hour."

"No Jack, no" Daniel replied quickly. "For God's sake don't send any more military units. Not just yet. Let's see how this develops before we start threatening these people. I'd hate to accidently start a war on only our second visit to the planet. It could happen very easily unless Dean and Sam can convince these people that they weren't kidnapped

Above all else we should not threaten. The Maya on Earth were a war like people with highly ritualized battle tactics. They would regard a warrior stepping forward from the battle line as an invitation to individualized combat. They would respond with one of their own coming forward to take up the challenge. We could even insult them by sending forward someone viewed as of lesser rank. A Maya battle could possibly be settled by battle between the two City Kings or any other paired Ahau of sufficient rank. If the warriors were of high enough rank the loser would be viewed of such value that the battle could end while he was escorted to the winner's city for sacrifice."

"Tough crowd," Jack remarked

"So you suggest we just wait and see what develops?" Jack responded calmly. "If you accidently end up dead I swear, Daniel, I'll kill you myself. Where's Teal'c? He should be guarding your back."

Daniel looked up at the Jaffa, well aware that Teal'c could hear every word. "Teal'c is right here, Jack. He understands the situation completely. He most likely understands it even better than I do. He's lived this kind of life." Teal'c nodded at Daniel in agreement.

"I'll call back if things get ugly, Jack." Daniel clicked off and watched the two Ahauob, Sam and Dean, carefully, looking for a signal from the older boy on how to proceed.

Dean flashed his eyes at Daniel, spread his sun limed iridescent wings gracefully and gestured for the archeologist to move forward. Daniel responded immediately, carefully raising his hands to show they were empty and keeping his eyes lowered. He did not know if such gestures were expected or even understood but hoped they would be interpreted as peaceful.

The boy's huge body guard raised his hand to the battle axe hanging from his belt but Daniel felt it was merely a protective motion, not necessarily an open threat. Dean laid a hand on the man's arm and prevented father action. Behind him Daniel heard Teal'c take a deep breath and release it.

"What do you want us to do, Daniel Jackson?" he heard Teal'c whisper. Daniel searched Dean's eyes for permission and the boy nodded. Only then did he dare to speak to Teal'c

"Don't do anything, Teal'c" Daniel spoke clearly so that all nearby could hear. "Any forward movement on the part of you or any of the Team will be interpreted as an attack and offer for battle. Stay still and quiet and nothing dangerous should happen."

"Their warrior has a bow. Should we be concerned about a sudden attack from the crowd?" Teal'c asked seriously.

"If these Maya have developed as did their people on Earth," Daniel explained "they would regard attacking from a distance as the act of a coward. Bows and throwing sticks and spears were instruments for hunting animals for food. Two men will battle within arm's length of each other, usually with those battle axes. Blood was the object, as much blood shed as possible. Human blood was precious. It fed the Maya universe and kept the Gods and the Wheel of Time moving into the future."

"Be careful, Dr. Jackson." Teal'c sounded very concerned. "Perhaps they want your blood."

"It's possible, Teal'c but I warn you, stay out of it. If they take my blood it will be for ritualistic purposes. I don't doubt that they would happily feed it to the fires but it would be more or less in the nature of an appetizer. It is the King's blood that the Gods demand. I doubt very much that Dean will allow them to kill me for mine. If anything, they will regard it as offering me an honorable place among them."

Daniel was now close enough to the edge of the crowd to hear the words of the men at the front. They were the most garishly dressed in their feathers and masks so he assumed they were of the highest rank. He definitely heard them address the boys by names other than Sam and Dean. They called out Yat-Balam to little Sam and Bahlum-Kuk to Dean.

"Huh," Daniel thought to himself. He had wondered about the boys' names, especially Dean's. It had confused him. The Mayan language on Earth never had a consonant "D". The sound was unknown. Neither D nor J was a part of either basic Maya languages, Yucatecan or Cholan. The languages had their own consonants which only were heard in Mesoamerica, sounds written occasionally as tz, and xz. They added a soft sibilant sound to the languages; a buzzing, liquid flow.

Dean extended a hand to Daniel and drew the Earth man along. Dean's hand felt small and light boned in Daniel's grasp. He almost felt clumsy holding it. He wondered if there had been a genetic modification to Dean's blood line that created such light seeming bones. Skeletal weight would need to be shed to allow the boy to fly. It was another piece of the puzzle that was this world's history. Daniel filed it away to be taken out, considered and weighed later. He hoped he would find where it fit into the tapestry of this society's reality.

The entire crowd now turned and faced the ceremonial structures where the smoky fires still burned. The crowd parted for their Ahauob, the boys and Daniel Jackson. Only that select group was allowed to ascend the narrow, steep stairs of each pyramid structure. The crowd was left behind, gathered on the grassy field with a clear view of the platforms. SG-15 and the rest of the military units lined the edge of the sward with the jungle at their backs.

Daniel began to sweat with the effort of climbing the pyramid. It was hot on Seladon today and the jungle humidity did not ease the higher he went. He also believed he knew what he was going to witness and hoped he would not embarrass himself or the rest of the Earth visitors. The Maya would not be very impressed with their honored guest puking on the sacred platform.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Finally at the top of the Maya Stone Mountain Daniel knew he was going to be honored as the only archeologist to ever witness the Maya King bloodletting ritual, the most sacred of Maya rituals. He only hoped it would not be the child Dean who would perform the bloody ritual this day.

The King would pierce the glans of his penis with the spine of a stingray, causing intense blood flow. The dripping blood would be captured on strips of paper which were, at times, even drawn through the bleeding wound. Those bloody strips would be thrown into the fires burning on the platforms inside the sacred carved jaguar heads and the ascending smoke would become the Vision Serpent and the Double Headed Serpent Bar which would allow the King to climb to the Overworld to greet the Gods and claim blessings for his people.

The King's wife was also expected to give her blood to the ritual. Daniel had noticed various women seated in the arches of the temple entrances. They had not descended from the pyramid with the others at the arrival of the missing Ahauob, Yat-Balam and Bahlum-Kuk, as Daniel now knew the boys were named. The women had stayed, most likely to keep the sacred fires burning for the ritual. One of them, the King's wife, would step forward during the ritual and dig a hole in her tongue with her own stingray spine. She would then pass a cord studded with thorns through the open wound, collecting the blood on paper strips for burning with those of her husband.

If the Gods demanded more human blood to feed the world, sacrifices would have to be made. If the King had captive warriors he would sacrifice them by cutting their hearts from their chests on the sacrificial stone and removing the bloody hearts for burning in the fires. If no captives were currently available then one of the Ahauob would offer themselves willingly as sacrifice. Such a death guaranteed immediate welcome from the Gods and prosperity for the people. Drought would end, seeds would flourish and grow, and the cycle of life would continue to beat for yet another year.

The Ahauob of the Maya were very aware of their responsibilities to the people as a whole. It was an egalitarian society. Material wealth did not increase status. In fact, wealth was regarded with suspicion as integrity was often lost in the search for individual wealth. The wealth of a Maya Ahauob was spiritual, not material.

If the Gods were not satisfied and prosperity waned then at the end the King himself would become the ultimate sacrifice. If all failed and the Gods refused to bless the people the Royal line would fall, starvation would arrive along with perhaps the arrival of warriors from other cities hunting for their own blood sacrifices. The city would be abandoned and the people would despair and die undefended.

When they arrived at the top of the King's Stone Mountain the boys left Daniel to stand at the side furthest from the sacred alter. He watched the boys as they huddled together at the feet of one of the great jaguar heads. They had wrapped themselves in their wings, Dean hiding Sam's head low while he peeked over the edge of his own feathers. Daniel saw fear in the boy's eyes but also resolve. The man knew that if the boy was called he would serve. The boy had been raised in this reality and knew the importance of the blood rite. He would undoubtable be offended if Daniel tried to protect him.

Daniel's attention was diverted as a man appeared in the arch of one of the temple openings. It was a big man, with dark hair and wings; very large, heavy, dark wings. Without a doubt this man was the King and very likely the boys' father. The wings were something of a giveaway. Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. He did not know what he could have done if it was Dean who had to step forward and perform the ritual. The archeologist knew that there would be little he could do to stop Dean's sacrifice and that any attempt on his part would most likely end with his own heart in the fire.

The bloodletting began and all Daniel could hear was the slow beating of drums from the other platforms around them. Only this one held the King, only this one was where the Wacah Chan would form and the king would speak to the Gods to plead for his people. Daniel sat on the top stair quietly. It felt as if he was in a cathedral and he was overcome with unscientific awe. He thought he could almost feel the power in the air.

The King groaned only once and carried through the ritual with a steady hand. The smoke drifted ever higher, the King entered trance. The Queen had done her own part when her husband's blood had burned. Her blooded strips of paper had increased the smoke and the King had placed his hand on her head in welcome. The drums beat wildly then slowed as the smoke cleared. The smoke marked the place of the Wacah Chan and when it cleared the World Tree vanished. The ritual was finished. The bloodied strips had burned down and the smoke dispersed.

Just as the ceremony ended there was the crack of thunder far away. Seladon's jeweled sky came alive with energy. Daniel watched the dance of lightening on the distant horizon. The people below on the grassy field raised a ragged cheer at this immediate confirmation of their King's power. Daniel shivered. He could not tell if it was in response to the ritual or to a suddenly cool breeze.

The two boys rose to their feet and shook out their wings. Their King called them to him and they stood at their father's feet. He sheltered them both with his great wings as the rain began to fall.


	8. Chapter 8 - Reading the Stones

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. The Stargate franchise is currently owned by Metro-Goldwin-Mayer. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

 **Camelopardalis**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Reading the Stones**

 **From Chapter 7**

 _The King groaned only once and carried through the ritual with a steady hand. The smoke drifted ever higher, the King entered trance. The Queen had done her own part when her husband's blood had burned. Her blooded strips of paper had increased the smoke and the King had placed his hand on her head in welcome. The drums beat wildly then slowed as the smoke cleared. The smoke marked the place of the Wacah Chan and when it cleared the World Tree vanished. The ritual was finished. The bloodied strips had burned down and the smoke dispersed._

 _Just as the ceremony ended there was the crack of thunder far away. Seladon's jeweled sky came alive with energy. Daniel watched the dance of lightening on the distant horizon. The people below on the grassy field raised a ragged cheer at this immediate confirmation of their King's power. Daniel shivered. He could not tell if it was in response to the ritual or to a suddenly cool breeze._

 _The two boys rose to their feet and shook out their wings. Their King called them to him and they stood at their father's feet. He sheltered them both with his great wings as the rain began to fall._

 **Chapter 8**

The King turned to look at Daniel and spoke. Daniel tried very hard but the words meant nothing to him; he could not concentrate. The archeologist crossed his arms on his chest, recalling a sign of respected practiced in ancient Egypt, and bowed his head in submission. He hoped it was enough.

The King spoke again, more sharply this time and Daniel froze. He had no idea what the King wanted. Then a sweet, childish voice called out "Daniel Jackson, he tells you to send your people back from the rain."

Daniel glanced up and was not surprised at all to see that it was little Sam who spoke. The King placed his hand on the little one's head, stoked the curling hair and smiled fondly at the child.

Dean stepped out from under the King's outspread great wings and came to Daniel. Placing a fine boned hand on Daniel's arm, Dean tugged at Daniel. Dean's language skills were not as great as his little brother's but he got the message across. Daniel was led down the steps of the Maya's Stone Mountain and back to Teal'c to convey the King's orders.

Teal'c copied Daniel's stance and crossed his arms on his chest. "It is good that you survived, Daniel Jackson. I'm afraid that Jack O'Neill would have been very upset if you had allowed yourself to be killed to complete the ritual."

"Ha, ha, Teal'c" Daniel responded. "I think you might be hanging around Jack too much. Look, the King wants us to return to our camp. He seems concerned that we are all going to get wet for some reason that I can't fathom. Why don't you lead the men back? I'm going to stay here and observe."

"I don't believe O'Neill would approve such a plan, Dr. Jackson." Teal'c now folded his arms and looked stern. "After all, his last orders to me were to stand behind and protect you so I think I will stay. I will instruct Sargent Arnold to take the men back to the camp."

Teal'c looked around and found the Sargent. While the Jaffa stepped away to confer with his second in command Daniel turned back to look over the sacred space before him.

The scientific soul of Daniel Jackson was awed by the vista. This was an absolute sex dream for a hard core academic. This was living history played out before him; a pageant of color and sound. Living people wore elaborate costumes in amazing colors. These ceremonial feathered capes and complex costumes were the liturgical vestments of the Mayan religion. They were as sacred and blessed as any cope or mitre of a Christian bishop or pope. Daniel's fingers ached to sketch the details. It was possible that every feather, every patterned cloth could hold meaning or might record the sacred texts of this religion that was born on Earth and had been carried to the stars.

He was disturbed in his musings by Dean's fragile hand once again resting on his arm. He glanced down at the boy and his eyes were met with a stare so intense, so full of meaning that it was like looking into deep pools full of secrets that completely defied interpretation. What Dean was projecting was an alien world in his emerald eyes.

Daniel could understand why this boy had been named K'ul Ahau, Holy or Divine Lord, by his own people. The wings merely added to a remarkable creature: the son of a God, born a God. This succession of Kings was the lynch pin of the Mayan civilization. As long as the King could speak to the Gods and earned blessings for his people, the City would stand against all threats.

The man looked again at the vista before him. The King was still at the apex of his Stone Mountain. His wings, extended gracefully, dripped with the warm summer rain. He held his face to the sky, eyes closed in a type of ecstasy. Under one wing little Sam still huddled, looking down for his brother. Men in ceremonial dress were scattered on the steps, part way up the pyramid. Others stood in the temple archways, behind the noble woman still seated on their stone benches.

The common people, gathered on the grassy field below the temples, were all on their knees. Every one of the participants in the ceremony, actors and audience both, seemed to be welcoming the steadily falling rain.

It suddenly occurred to Daniel that perhaps this had been a ceremony to break a drought. He wondered if jungles could even experience drought. Meteorology was not a field he had spent a significant amount of time studying. He assumed it was possible. If that was true then the people's reaction to the sudden lightning and thunder at the end of the King's invocation and materialization of the Wacah Chan made perfect sense. This was the highest function of the king, to bring blessings to his people.

As the rain continued to fall the sound of the water pounding the leaves of the jungle became a muted roar behind him. Great clouds of bright colored birds, squawking and calling to one another, rose from the tree tops and circled the temple field. There was the sound of great beasts moving through the jungle under growth and Daniel wondered if the units being led back to camp were safe in that forest of purpled shadows.

Even with fat storm clouds rolling over the landscape, far above Daniel could still see many of the stars and jeweled galaxies adorning the skies. This place was more beautiful than could be expressed in words. Daniel felt as if he would be happy to stay forever here among the great Stone Mountains under a sky full of wonders.

Daniel once again glanced down at the boy beside him. This boy was most likely the next King. It would be Bahlum-Kuk's destiny to maintain the balance of this world and to feed the great Wheel of Time with his own blood to keep the universe moving forward on the paths of Destiny.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Daniel Jackson knelt in the dust of a newly found inner chamber of an ancient temple on top of the king's Stone Mountain. It had been a year since the original discovery of Seladon in the Camelopardalis constellation. Daniel had finally managed to make his way back to the Mayan world with a scientific team of archeologists who were desperately, yet very carefully, uncovering the history of the world carved on stele found everywhere throughout this sacred space. These Kings' monuments recorded the Royal names of the succession of Kings, their families, their achievements and their wars.

There were written records on this world. No invaders had come and destroyed the ancient books as had happened on Earth. However, every stele taught the team something new; a nuance of the Maya language, a better interpretation of the written language, part pictographic, part phonetic; so many wonders. Every new fragment of knowledge found here directly related to the Maya ruins still being uncovered on Earth. The picture of a two thousand year old sophisticated and successful civilization in Earth's Western hemisphere was becoming clearer.

But on Seladon a different kind of invader had come. The beings the Maya called Angels had evidently been making trouble on the planet for decades, centuries, millenniums.

Now that there had been established a more or less permanent military base on the planet, centered on the gate, more and more natives seemed to be picking up English, and picking it up easily. The Seladon natives seemed to be talented linguists. Daniel had even heard fragments of French and Italian while wandering around the Maya city to the West. Anthol it was called and it was full of the small, neat stone homes of the Seladon people.

The home of the King and his sons was situated in the very center of Anthol. Other than having more rooms than most homes and having been built on a raised platform the building was not very spectacular for the house of a King.

One concept that the Earth visitors had found most difficult to comprehend was the Mayan total indifference to wealth. They had what they needed to live and saw no value to hording money or accumulating unnecessary prizes or symbols of rank. The value of a man in this society was the man's spiritual growth; his ability to hear the Gods and to share his knowledge and power.

Here and there on the planet were places where semi-precious stones like agate or jade and crystal forms such as amethyst were left where they were found. The people didn't even bother to pick them up unless they were necessary for some ritual use or as decorative touches on clothing or as jewelry. A man who had done well or who had many children was expected to share what he had with the community by taking responsibility for various festivals and feasts. In that way his good fortune was shared among all. His integrity was not likely to be questioned. No one asked themselves if he had traded his inner worth for good fortune; his spirit remained clean.

Daniel had made the investigation of the Angels his special field of interest. He found and recorded a number of historical records that spoke of the attacks of the Angels. Somehow these bright, glowing and noisy creatures had been driven off the land. If the records were correct the Angels had been sent to live on the highest, most barren of mountains.

He constantly found records that seemed to say that the Angels could not touch Seladon's surface. The very waters and fruit of the planet became poisonous in the hands of the Angels. Every time he found such a passage he was mystified. How did these Angels live?

Dean and Sam finally came to him during one of the last days of his sabbatical from Star Gate Command. He had asked about the boys repeatedly but had been turned away. Teal'c had told him that the boys were in training and could not be disturbed. Daniel remembered the feeling of Dean's fragile hand in his own and missed his young friend.

The boys came to him one evening and led him to their home in Anthol. They brought out baskets of bread, fruit and the spicy sauces so common in Seladon homes. Daniel had learned to like the native food after a number of tries. The natives definitely liked their food spicy. The boys also brought out amphoras of the honey mead that had been known to knock even battled hardened soldiers firmly back on their asses. Everyone had learned to be very careful around Seladon Mead. There was already a brisk flow of trade from Seladon to Earth and the mead was a major part of that trade.

Daniel was a little shocked at the boys' appearance. They had grown significantly. Sam now appeared to be about the size of an Earth born twelve year old and Dean was definitely a teenager. Daniel made a note to tell Dr. Frasier that it might be an interesting idea to investigate the growth rates of the Seladon children. It appeared to Daniel that the boys had matured much faster than normal Earth children.

After dinner the three of them settled in on the fat pillows that were the normal furniture of a Celadon home. Everything was padded, soft and comfortable. The unglazed arches that passed as windows allowed for the free movement of the perfumed evening air. During the day thick blinds were unfolded over the arches, holding the heat at bay. Rain was welcome at all times. The houses were made of stone and absorbed any water that happened by, saving the water and cooling the air by evaporation after the storm. Most Seladon homes were cool and dark during the day, breezy and sometimes outright chilly during the nights.

"Dean, Sam." Daniel started his inquiries. "What can you tell me of the Angels?"

Sam giggled. "It is so strange to be called Dean and Sam. Those are our Angel names, and we don't hear them so much."

"Please explain," Daniel asked. "Why are they Angel names?"

Dean took up the tale and spoke English very nicely only occasionally corrected by his too smart little brother.

"Before the Maya came the Angels came through the sky circle. You call the circle the Star Gate. The Angels came through the circle almost immediately after the circle builders completed it and the Angels waged war against the Oldest. The war was violent and cruel. The Angels took some of the Oldest by surprise and demanded that they ruled the world. The Angels wanted some place called Paradise and believed that Seladon was this Paradise. For some reason the Angels believed this world was theirs for the taking.

Some of the Oldest that they captured were impregnated by these Angels and that is where our line began, in blood and fear. Before the Angels there had not been winged people on Seladon." Dean stopped for a moment and consulted little brother. Sam nodded his head and motioned for Dean to go on.

"Wait, Dean." Daniel interrupted. "I don't understand. Who are the Oldest? Are they the original natives of Seladon? Were they here before the Star Gates were built?"

"Yes, exactly," Sam answered for Dean then retreated back into his pillow.

Dean went on. "Yes the Oldest were here first. They are slow to anger and there are not that many of them. When they realized what the Angels had done and how the Angels were harming not only the captives but also destroying plants and animals in their pride the Oldest finally moved against the Angels. First they went to the Circle builders and demanded that the sky circles be changed so that no Angels could use them to move between worlds again."

Daniel settled his glasses more firmly on his nose. "That's very impressive. The Oldest spoke to the ones we call The Ancients and the Ancients did as they were told?""

"Of course," Dean responded as if there was no question. "It was the Oldest who asked. Why would the builders not obey?"

"Just hold on a minute, Dean, " Daniel said. "I want to start recording this for other people to hear."

Dean and Sam watched as Daniel pulled out his device and set it up on the floor between Dean and Sam.

Dean went on. "Then the Oldest spoke to the world and instructed the world to deny the Angels. No Angel can touch the land, the seas or people or any living thing in the world. The Angels have their place of exile. They live on the stony mountain tops in the North of the world and if they leave their mountains the Oldest punish them again. The ones who attacked your people when you first came to our world have been punished by the Oldest for the transgression."

Sam laughed out loud. "The Maya were picking up feathers everywhere. Angel feathers make nice capes."

"So your Oldest will keep the Angels away now?" Daniel asked.

Dean looked sad. "If the Angels would obey everything would be easier for all of us. But the Angels call the line of Winged Kings the abominations and take every opportunity to try to either capture or kill us when they can. It may take some time for them to forget their latest punishment and to try again but they always come back. They killed our father's brother years ago. We are always watching the skies."

"Dean, if the Oldest are so powerful why don't they send the Angels away or kill them all?" Daniel asked.

Dean looked shocked. "That is not the way the Oldest see the world. The Oldest would not send the Angels to another world to continue to kill other innocents. They also will not kill living beings needlessly. The entire universe is alive. Everything in that universe has a place to be and everything contributes to the balance of life. The Oldest will not upset the balance. The Angels are now part of our world. The balance must be allowed to continue."

Daniel shut off the recorder and fell back on his pillow. It was times like this that Daniel felt deep in his bones that this truly was an alien world and some ideas needed to be accepted, not reasoned. This was the roots of faith.


	9. Chapter 9 - Angels Attack

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. The Stargate franchise is currently owned by Metro-Goldwin-Mayer. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

 **Camelopardalis**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Angels Attack**

 **From Chapter 8**

" _That is not the way the Oldest see the world. The Oldest would not send the Angels to another world to continue to kill other innocents. They also will not kill living beings needlessly. The entire universe is alive. Everything in that universe has a place to be and everything contributes to the balance of life. The Oldest will not upset the balance. The Angels are now part of our world. The balance must be allowed to continue."_

 _Daniel shut off the recorder and fell back on his pillow. It was times like this that Daniel felt deep in his bones that this truly was an alien world and some ideas needed to be accepted, not reasoned. This was the roots of faith._

 **Chapter 9**

One of the greatest of the Maya painters left us an eloquent representation of the cosmos as his people understood it to exist. This image was painted on a tripod plate whish was intended to hold the blood that helped open a portal to the Otherworld. The opened portal itself is depicted as the Maw of the Underworld, a great bearded and skeletal-jawed serpent. Out of the jaws of the serpent come the pure, life-bearing waters of the earth and below them flow the dark, fecund, waters of the Underworld. Along the upper edge arches the living sky, the Cosmic Monster, which contains within its body the great ancestral Sun and Venus. The rains, its holy blood, flow in great scrolls from the mouth of its crocodilian head and from the stingray spine on the Quadripartite monster at the opposite end.

From "A Forest of Kings" by Linda Schele and David Freidel, copyright 1998

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

After spending most of the evening with the young Princes Daniel Jackson went back to the sacred field and climbed the King's Stone Mountain. His backpack was still in the little temple room and he needed to retrieve it before heading for camp.

Sam and Dean had given the archeologist a lot to think about. Daniel considered the story of this world and wondered how much was myth and how much was real. He had seen, or at least heard, the Angels himself when they had attacked SG-15 the first day they arrived on Seladon. There was definitely something the natives called Angels but he would need a little more proof that these creatures were actual aliens who had arrived through the Star Gate so long ago.

He also questioned the tale of the Oldest. Star Gate Command forces had been on the planet for almost a year and no one had reported seeing any natives other than the Maya and their winged rulers. Daniel was concerned that he was hearing a simple origin myth such as all tribes of men on Earth used as a basis for their religions.

Picking up his back pack and stepping out on to the platform on the top of the temple Daniel breathed in the cooler, slightly moist night air. At night the sky of Seladon was magical. The spiral galaxy that hung overhead night and day sparkled with light and color. Meteorites arced against the black velvet sky, reminding Daniel of childish sparklers on the 4th of July. Other suns glowed far away, adding their twinkling presence to an already crowded field of view.

Seladon's night sky was a wonder and a mystery. The man stood entranced, watching the dance of suns, galaxies, and faint nebula. In the east, low on the horizon, Seladon's own two moons were rising. One, colored pale pink was followed by a significantly smaller globe, tinted with the ever present delicate lavender of Seladon's shadowed clouds and atmosphere.

Daniel was aware that the natives of this world had no idea how very beautiful their alien world appeared to eyes used to calmer, less spangled skies. Daniel dreaded what would come if this world was finally opened to trade and tourists. This delicate landscape, this spiritual society, would be bruised and sullied by the money grasping people of earth. He sincerely hoped Seladon would be protected and allowed to go its own way.

If would be interesting if the Oldest actually existed. Daniel would not be at all surprised if these beings were powerful enough to shut down the Star Gate system if they so desired.

Hoisting his backpack higher on his shoulder Daniel Jackson began to carefully descend the pyramid structure. It only took one fall to teach him the dangers of these narrow, steep stairs. He had fallen about a third of the way down one day and had been lucky to survive with only bruises, scrapes and a badly wrenched knee.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Three days later Daniel Jackson was back in the newly discovered temple room, brushing the last of the stone dust from the foot of the Stele of King Balum-Chalan. Generations ago this King had stood on the King's Pyramid and shed his blood creating the Wacah Chan to beg the Gods for protection against the Angels. This King was one of the last of the pure Maya Kings. After him had come the Winged Kings, the Nephilim.

Daniel recognized an historical nexus when it hit him in the face. This lost King's reign was a turning point in the history of Seladon.

"Dr. Jackson," a voice echoed down the narrow passage leading to the tiny room. Daniel did not recognize the voice and simply replied. "Just a minute, I'll be right out."

He didn't want anyone else touching his Stele. This place was his. He had discovered this moment in time and academic jealousy flared for a moment in his heart. Then he remembered that his work was covered by the National Secrets Act. He could not publish, not for a long, long time. Perhaps not even in his life time. His work might see the light of day posthumously.

He slapped his hands together, dispersing the stone dust and backed out of the room into the narrow passage. It was time for a break anyway. His back was killing him after spending hours on his knees, tracing the words on the Stele's base.

Finally breaking out into the sunlight he turned to greet his visitor. To his surprise it was the King. Standing behind their father were the young Princes. This was a Royal visit.

Daniel smiled broadly and extended his hand hesitantly. He wasn't sure about propriety of touching the King. To his surprise the big man grasped his hand and shook it enthusiastically, as if the King was enjoying this strange alien greeting.

The big, dark-winged man turned, sweeping those wings high to avoid slapping Daniel in the head and turned to present his sons.

"Hello, Dr. Daniel," Sam said cheerfully. "We've come to see your discovery."

"Certainly," Daniel answered the child.

There was a flash of lightening and the crack of thunder, startling Daniel. Trapped in his little room, absorbed in the Stele, Daniel had not realized the change in the weather. Fat, heavy drops of rain pelted down. The King graciously extended his wings, providing shelter to the little group. The boys pushed closer to their father, smiling and laughing. The rain was cool, soft and welcome. It steamed off the warm stones of the King's Pyramid and the rattle of raindrops on the leaves of the surrounding trees created a sense of enclosure and peace.

There was another bright flash of light however no thunder followed. The King turned to look out over the jungle and Daniel become aware of an uncomfortably high pitched vibration in the air. Moments later it became clear that the second flash of light was not lightening.

The King turned to face the threat, shoving his youngest son, Yat-Balam, Sam, toward Daniel and pointing to one of the temple arches. The King pulled a shining sliver sword from the sheath on his back and handed it to his oldest son. He then pulled a second such sword from a beaded sheath at his waist and father and son stood armed, facing a flight of Angels.

The ancient enemies had used the storm to hide their approach, concealing their own luminous glow within the storm's display.

Screaming out of the sky their target was the two Nephilim on top of the King's Mountain, father and son. Undoubtedly this was a rich prize for the Angels; a King and a King-to-be in one fell blow.

However, the King was not going to just stand and take it. He had sons to protect. With a powerful push the King launched off the top of the platform, straight at the Angel in the lead. Holding the bright sword before him the King challenged the screaming Angel.

The dark winged King and the shining white winged Angel drew the attention of all eyes. The rest of the Angels hovered behind awaiting the clash of dark and light. No one was watching the King's son, Bahlum-Kuk, as he also launched a few heart beats after his father.

The King rammed directly into the Angel, his sword penetrating the Angel's gut. The screaming rose to an unbearable pitch and then Dean leaped onto the Angel's back and used his sword to cut deeply into one of the huge white wings. The Angel fell, clasped in the King's embrace with Dean riding its back. Between the unbalanced weight of the two Nephilim and a partial severed wing, the Angel could not maintain flight.

All three bodies hit the grassy field in front of the temple and Daniel saw what it meant for the planet to reject the touch of the Angel. He remembered the legend of the Oldest cursing the Angels so that any touch of World was poisonous to them.

The Angel writhed as energy arcs pulsed up from the soil into the Angel's form, tying the creature down. Ropes of sparkling fire and sea green bound the body to the earth. The King of the City of Anthol and his son-successor stood and backed away from the burning Angel. Dean knelt once to retrieve the Angel's own sword and then they simply stood and watched the planet absorb the defeated foe.

At the end a burst of pure white light shot up from the ground and struck Dean fully in the chest. His father wrapped a hand around the boy's shoulder but the burst seemed to do no harm. Just as the remains of the Angel had disappeared into the ground, the energy seemed to be absorbed by Bahlum-Kuk. If anything the boy seemed to glow slightly for a moment then it was as if the defeated Angel had never existed.

One of the Angels overhead sent down a bolt of intense blue light and it struck one of the King's wings, burning the feathers and exposing the fretwork of bones beneath. One of the King's arms also appeared burned and he clutched it to his chest. The King threw his head back and Daniel thought he was going to fall but Dean rushed to his father's side and held the man steady then lowered him carefully to his knees. Daniel wondered if the wounds were possibly fatal. They looked bad.

Dean screamed at the sky and raised his silver sword. The young man spread his wings and flexed them in preparation for flight.

Daniel had forgotten Sam. The youngest Nephilim screamed in turn but he was screaming at his brother. Daniel could hear the pleading in the youngest boy's voice. "No, Dean. Don't go there. Stay with me." Sam was afraid.

Just as Dean's feet started to lift from the ground two men, Daniel thought they possibly were men, appeared at the far end of the sacred field. They were taller than any of the other people Daniel had met on Seladon. They were bronze skinned and their hair was bound in heavy braids hanging to their waists. The only way to describe them was that they appeared to be clothed in the green leaves and purple shadows of the jungle.

When the Angels saw the two beings emerge from the jungle they huddled together and tried to dim their glow. Daniel snorted. It looked like the Angels were whistling past a graveyard, turning their heads and trying to pretend that the boogie man had not just appeared.

Dean also stopped trying to mount an attack and fell back to the ground. He buried his face in the green grass and covered himself with his wings. He looked like a pile of glossy dark feathers piled in the middle of the field.

Next to him Daniel heard Sam say in a breathy whisper "Oldest" The boy said only the single word and was silent.

Sam turned his head away and buried his face in Daniel's side.

Daniel, crude and noisy scientist that he was however, could not take a hint. Although everyone else turned their eyes away from the two strangers Daniel could not bring himself to look away. He hungrily drank in every detail.

The two men Sam had called Oldest raised their outstretched palms toward the Angel group fluttering above them. There was no loud and noisy burst of energy, no fancy sparks or colored arcs. There was a sigh like that of a tired child and the Angels appeared to be blown backward, tumbling head over heels. Angel feathers fluttered to Earth and in another moment the sky was clear.

Daniel looked to the sky, now empty of Angels then looked back at the jungle. The Oldest were gone.


	10. Chapter 10 - A New King Anointed

"-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. The Stargate franchise is currently owned by Metro-Goldwin-Mayer. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

 **Camelopardalis**

 **Chapter 10**

 **A New King Anointed**

 **From Chapter 9**

 _Daniel, crude and noisy scientist that he was however, could not take a hint. Although everyone else turned their eyes away from the two strangers Daniel could not bring himself to look away. He hungrily drank in every detail._

 _The two men Sam had called Oldest raised their outstretched palms toward the Angel group fluttering above them. There was no laud and noisy burst of energy, no fancy sparks or colored arcs. There was a sigh like that of a tired child and the Angels appeared to be blown backward, tumbling head over heels. Angel feathers fluttered to Earth and in another moment the sky was clear._

 _Daniel looked to the sky, now empty of Angels then looked back at the jungle. The Oldest were gone._

 **Chapter 10**

So powerful were the effects of the (Blood Rituals) that the objects, people, buildings, and places in the landscape in which the supernatural materialized accumulated energy and became more sacred with repeated use.

Thus as Kings built and rebuilt temples on the same spot over centuries, the sanctums within them became ever more sacred. The devotion and ecstasy of successive divine ahauob sacrificing within those sanctums rendered the membrane between this world and the Otherworld ever more thin and pliable. The ancestors and Gods passed through such portals into the living Monarch with increasing facility.

The strategies of political competition were conceived and executed within this matrix of sacred power. Ritual, war, trade, marriage, accession, and other social activities were more likely to succeed if they were conducted at the proper place and time.

From "A Forest of Kings" by Linda Schele and David Freidel, copyright 1998

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Daniel was back at Star Gate Command, his messenger bag bulging with the notes and drawings from his two month sabbatical on Seladon. He was looking forward to some peace and quiet and, he admitted to himself, air conditioning, to write up his secret report. He had a contact in the Archeological Department at Stanford who was skillfully grafting Daniel's translations into existing materials so that the knowledge gained on Seladon could slowly seep out into the Earth's scientific community.

Until such a time that the existence of the Star Gate project was made public that was the most that Daniel could expect for all his hard work; for his aching back and time spent in hot, dark, dusty stone lined rooms sequestered from the sunlight and other people day after day. It was enough though. Every time he saw one of his facts used in his collaborator's papers published in a scientific journal be counted it as his reward. Every time his suppositions and interpretations passed peer review he felt justified in continuing his work.

"Hello there, Daniel," a voice drifted in from the open door. "How was your vacation?" Jack stood there, hands braced on the lintel, looking over the collection of small, ancient objects scattered on every surface of Daniel's lab.

"Hi, Jack." Daniel stood and welcomed his friend and commanding officer into the room, brushing papers off the seat of one of the stools and inviting Jack to sit down with a friendly gesture.

"It was great. I love that place. The stuff I learned, the people, the food…"

"Whoa," Jack grinned at him. "You do know that you said the exactly the same things about SAG 15 and Cap 5 last year, right? You think you might be just a touch fickle?" Jack smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"By the way, Daniel, the brass is expecting to have you debriefed this afternoon. The Pentagon and Senator Meckelberg's office plan to sit in on the meeting. They are under a lot of pressure to get moving on a formal embassy on Seladon. Sorry." Jack knew Daniel's attitude about sending more officials to the planet.

"Well Jack, first of all. Seladon is unlike any place we have ever been before. The level of the civilization is much higher than anywhere else I have been." Daniel replied.

"These people bleed for their Gods, Daniel," Jack said and shook his head. "That does not impress the upper brass. They put the natives at about the stone age."

"It's a major mistake to ignore the power and sophistication of these people, Jack. Remember the Nox?" Daniel picked up a small statue covered in complex symbols. "We thought the Nox were a simple, childlike race and what happened? They handed us our heads in a woven basket."

Jack laughed. "You should have seen me trying to explain that they wore those sticks and feathers in their hair because they liked it that way. The military and a lot of politicians aren't exactly imaginative or flexible. They see what they want to see. What they see on Cam 20 is a remnant of a long, lost Earth civilization stuck in the past."

"Be careful this afternoon Daniel." Jack's tone became serious. "The reason they are all looking over our shoulders and attending what should be a standard discussion of an alien civilization's religious beliefs and customs is that both the Asgard and, surprisingly, the Nox, want permission to set up their own embassies on Seladon. That's new, especially for the Nox. They haven't asked us for a damn thing since we met them and now this gets their attention. The Pentagon and our friend the Senator are concerned. I can't say worried because they claim that is not an emotion they are familiar with; they say concerned and stick to it. Got it, Daniel?"

"Yes, Jack," Daniel replied. "I bet they are worried that if the Asgard and Nox know about Seladon, can the Goa'uld be far behind? There are a couple more groups out there, not to mention the NID that might want to stick their own noses into a place like Seladon."

Jack O'Neill slid off the stool and stretched. "You got it Daniel," he said and slapped Daniel on the back. "Just watch where you step and we'll be fine."

"Wait," Daniel's hand nervously picked at the surface of the little statue. "There's something you should know, Jack and I hope you can keep it to yourself. It is pretty likely that we are going to be in the middle of a succession at the top. While I was there I and the Royal family were attacked by a flock, I guess you would call it, of those Angel creatures." Daniel sighed and continued.

"They attacked us on the top of a pyramid and hurt the King very badly. I think that one of his wings may be a lost cause and he was terribly burned down one arm. There's no way he'll ever fight in the air again and I think that might be one of the King's responsibilities. Our little friend Dean might be anointed King fairly soon if his father can't fulfill all the king's duties."

"That's not good news at all, Daniel." Jack face furled and he bit at his compressed lips. "I mean, Dean's a nice kid and all and he was impressive fighting that ugly bat but he's just a kid. How is he going to control his people?"

"You remind me of something," Daniel muttered and made a note on a pad on the table. "I think you should perhaps meet Dean and Sam again. I also think that Dr. Fraiser and a medical team should go to Seladon with us. "

"A medical team, Daniel?' Jack picked up a stone dagger from the table and started to fiddle with it. "Why?"

"First of all I think Dr. Fraiser needs to gather some data on the growth rates of these Maya. You are going to be shocked when you see the boys. Dean looks about fifteen now judging by human standards and you would guess that Sam is around twelve now. It's only been a year. Dean might be an adult in just another couple of years and Sam is catching up to his older brother very fast. He's going to be unusually tall if he keeps it up.

Additionally it might be possible that Dr. Fraiser could help the King with his burns." Daniel glanced up at Jack. "Isn't that what friends do, help each other out?"

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Bahlum-Kuk sat at his father's side at the head of the meeting table. Down each side were representatives from the city states surrounding Anthol. Everyone had heard about the Angel attack and the rescue performed by two of the Oldest.

The King, Balam-Han, Jaguar's Paw, was recognized as the preeminent King of this side of the world. His power in the realms of the Gods was revered and feared. Even the Lords of Death in Xibalba honored his name.

This gathering of minor Kings and other Lords from the cities that Balam-Han had conquered and made subservient were concerned about the harm done to the World King. The damage was easy to see. No longer did the King spread his wings in a dominance display. He held his left arm close to his body in a sling.

The question was did the Gods still look on Balam-Han as one of their favored? The Oldest had appeared to come to his aide and protection but was he still strong enough to provide the protection and intercession that they all depended upon? Did they still owe the City of Anthol the annual tithes? Was the King still their liege lord?

Balam-Han shifted in his seat and glared at the assembled vultures. He knew that they all would attack at the slightest sign of weakness, eager to offer his blood up on their own sacrificial alters. The King glanced at his son. Bahlum-Kuk appeared relaxed but just as aware of the assembled vassals as his father. The boy had been trained all his life for his approaching ascension to the status of King. Now was the time to show that he would be worthy of their allegiance.

"My friends," Balam-Han finally spoke, gathering the attention of the assembly. The other whispered conversation fell away. "As you are all aware I was attacked by a flight of Angels recently and suffered some damage. One of my wings is damaged and seems to be unwilling to heal. I take this as a sign from the Overworld that my time is coming to an end. I wish to have you meet my son, Bahlum-Kuk.

The boy stood to the side and slowly started to spread his wings. There were other Winged Kings in the room but none of them could reach the extension or depth of color that Bahlum-Kuk had now. Immense wings were an early sign of a powerful man but this was still a boy. If they were to bow to him there would have to be more.

The King continued as Bahlum-Kuk looked from face to face as if he was burning each person into his memory.

"My son has been trained from birth in the responsibilities of a King." There was the noise of a door opening and the King's second and younger son entered the room and went to stand behind and off to the right side of his brother.

"In addition the Gods have placed their hands on the head of my second son, Yat-Balam, and given him the power of prophesy. Such a pair of brothers so blessed has not been seen since the ancient days of the Hero Twins." The silence in the room was unbroken. Balam-Han knew exactly what he was claiming. He was telling the assembly that his sons had been chosen by the Gods and that they had been given significant gifts. It meant in the Maya lore that these boys were already anointed as the chosen of the Gods. Anyone who tried to stand against them risked not only their own places in the spiritual hierarchy but also the very fate of their City's people.

The Great Wheel turned in the Overworld and all that was old was new again. The hero brothers had returned, risen from the dark world of Xibalba to live once more.

The King stood. "Also remember that my sons have been protected by Seladon's Oldest. They appeared on the field when the Angels attacked. They didn't just save me. They also saved and protected my sons."

"Now that you have met my successor and his shaman brother I invite you all to stay for as long as you desire. There will be food brought in soon and the house has many rooms for sleeping. I am going to my own rest. I do not know when I will be called by the Gods but you all deserved to know that no matter when it happens you will have a new King. One who has already been accepted by the Gods and welcomed into the spirit world."

The King reached behind him and brought out a heavily carved cane. He had been unwilling to show any signs of weakness until he had established Bahlum-Kuk to stand firm in his place.

"Bahlum-Kuk and Yat-Balam will stay with you to eat and discuss any matters you would like. My son will report to me any problems he feels that I would need to handle."

Balam-Han left the room and Bahlum-Kuk took his father's place. Little brother stood still at his older brother's right hand side. They smiled and nodded as conversation throughout the room began again, noting carefully who looked agreeable and who appeared to have doubts. Bahlum-Kuk would sort through his possible friends and perhaps enemies with his father later.


	11. Chapter 11 - Death of the King

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. The Stargate franchise is currently owned by Metro-Goldwin-Mayer. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

 **Camelopardalis**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Death of the King**

 **From Chapter 10**

 _The King reached behind him and brought out a heavily carved cane. He had been unwilling to show any signs of weakness until he had established Bahlum-Kuk to stand firm in his place._

" _Bahlum-Kuk and Yat-Balam will stay with you to eat and discuss any matters you would like. My son will report to me any problems he feels that I would need to handle."_

 _Balam-Han left the room and Bahlum-Kuk took his father's place. Little brother stood still at his older brother's right hand side. They smiled and nodded as conversation throughout the room began again, noting carefully who looked agreeable and who appeared to have doubts. Bahlum-Kuk would sort through his possible friends and perhaps enemies with his father later._

 **Chapter 11**

Xibalba, the underworld, like the world of humanity, contained many kinds of things, some of which were found in both worlds and some of which were unique to one or the other. While people could enter Xibalba, the Lords of Death could not visit the Middleworld except in their nonphysical manifestations – rot, disease and death. They could not rule as sentient beings here. It was thus the human form of godhood that spanned the worlds, rather than the supernatural form, and that human form was ultimately the king. He was the earthly manifestation of the Hero Twins and he reenacted their triumph over death through ritual.

From "A Forest of Kings" by Linda Schele and David Freidel, copyright 1998

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Daniel and Jack stood in the Control room watching the Star Gate. A medical team headed by Dr. Janet Fraiser had been sent to Seladon at the request of the King's sons. Another year had passed since Daniel's sabbatical on Seladon and he had been somewhat surprised to hear that the King was not only hanging on but still functioning as the King of the City State of Anthol. From the damage that Daniel had seen he knew the King had to be at least partially crippled and most likely in a lot of pain. The request for medical assistance had been a surprise.

The son-successors, Dean and Sam, had arrived at the Star Gate Command base on their planet a month ago requesting contact with the SG-1 team and General O'Neill.

Jack was not supposed to go tripping around the universe, Star Gate or not. He was the General and in command. The Air Force brass expected him to stay on earth and keep his teams of mavericks under control. So it was, once again, Daniel and Teal'c who made the trip to Seladon in answer to the Royal command. Both men were pleased at the opportunity to visit the gem of a world. The jungles and skies of Seladon had haunted both of their dreams.

Tripping out of the Star Gate with his usual grace, Daniel was assisted by Teal'c who always came through the event horizon unruffled and completely under control.

"Thanks Teal'c." Daniel muttered and picked up the case he had dropped.

"You are very welcome, Daniel." Teal'c never made a remark about how routine getting Daniel back on his feet had become.

In his ear piece, Daniel could hear Jack laughing. Daniel's prat falls never failed to amuse the General but Daniel knew Jack never meant to be mean. If the archeologist ever actually fell down the steps and hurt himself Jack would be the most upset of all of them.

Daniel scanned the landing field. Gathered directly in front of the Gate he saw a fairly large group of natives, decked out in all their glory. Wearing belts hung with battle exes, long intricately braided hair, high arching headdresses of brightly colored feathers, decorated with crystal earrings, nose clips and chokers reflecting the mid-day sun; the group glittered and flashed. Standing in the middle of the group, protected on all sides were the Royal sons.

Again Daniel was surprised at the change in the boys. They appeared to be much older than Daniel expected. He had mentioned the surprising maturity of the boys who had first appeared as children just a few years ago, to Dr. Fraiser. He had not stayed in touch with her, too deeply engrossed in his own studies but now he wondered if he should have followed through. If the boys matured this quickly, did it mean a shorter life span than that of a human? Daniel certainly hoped not.

His thoughts were cut short as Dean stepped forward to greet him. "Dr. Jackson, I am pleased to see you again."

Sam stood directly behind his brother and when Dean moved forward Sam went with him. The younger boy was even more of a surprise. Yes, he had matured but he also appeared to be almost as tall if not taller than his brother. He was also dressed differently than those around him. While Dean's costume echoed the finery of his entourage, Sam was covered in a feathered cloak with a high collar of downy dark quills. His cloak was restrained, almost muted in contrast to the gaudy colors around him. Daniel thought it might be made of dark Angel feathers rather than the feathers of birds.

Dean reached out as Daniel made it to the bottom of the steps and took his friend's hand. Sam moved to Teal'c and bowed to the Jaffa. "Teal'c." Sam murmured. "I am pleased to see you again."

Teal'c laid his hand on Sam's shoulder. "I also am very clad to see you again. You have grown a great deal, my friend."

"Come with me, Daniel." Dean swept out a bejeweled hand. Rings and bracelets of colored stones emphasized the grace of his long, delicate fingers and fragile appearing hand. Behind them had been constructed a tent made of netting. Inside Daniel could see chairs and a table supplied by the soldiers. The furniture was easily identified as military grade.

Once inside the tent Dean and Sam sat side by side, perched on the folding chairs like two uncomfortable peacocks in a chicken coop. Their followers spread out behind them, providing an almost barbaric background of color. Daniel and Teal'c sat opposite, feeling under dressed and somewhat out classed.

"So what's up, Dean?" Daniel asked, settling his glasses firmly on his nose and laying his case on the table. "Senator Meckelberg sent you a present." He pushed the case over the table to Dean.

Dean bowed his head in thanks and laid hands on the case. He glanced back at Sam and the brothers both placed their hands on the gift. It took only a moment and Daniel heard the case latches snap open. Dean reached in and removed a delicate thin stemmed crystal wine glass. It was a lovely thing; simple, clean lines were accented with a fine gold line of scroll work close to the lip of the glass. Dean smiled and handed the first glass to Sam then pulled out two more to pass to the people standing behind him to admire. Daniel could see there were even more of the softly gleaming pieces in the case.

"Thank you, Daniel," Sam said. "These are very nice."

"They aren't from me, guys." Daniel replied. "They are from the man who oversees the Star Gate project. His name is Senator Meckelberg and he is the only person outside our base who knows that your world exists. He thought it would be nice to exchange gifts with you. He thinks that your Mead is wonderful."

"Is this the person who wants to send humans here to live?" Sam asked seriously.

"How do you know about that, Sam?" Daniel asked. "I don't remember us talking about it."

Dean glanced at the humans with hooded eyes. "You have both been thinking about it, haven't you? Sam tells me that Teal'c is especially concerned about this Senator and his plans to come to our world."

There was silence in the tent. The people standing behind Dean did not seem to be eavesdropping on the conversation at all. They continued to murmur in their native language. Daniel had a feeling however, that there were unheard words passing between the brothers.

"Let me make this clear, Daniel." Dean said in a harsher voice than Daniel had ever heard before. "I am to be King here. No one will come unless I allow it. All of your people must ask my permission to set foot on this world."

"Of course, Dean " Daniel replied. "I understand completely.

"Perhaps you don't Daniel." Dean interrupted. "I can close that Gate in a heartbeat. Sam can do it from here, right now. My brother is our prophet, one of the Devine Ahau. He controls the world just as our ancestors, The Oldest, can. Sam and I are the direct decedents of those people but Sam has inherited the purest of their blood and their powers. Don't challenge us. It would not be wise."

Daniel was shocked. Teal'c was tense and on alert.

Dean glanced between them. "But you are our friends, aren't you? Just as the General and other members of your teams are our friends. We have nothing to fear from you, right?"

"Absolutely Dean" Daniel answered.

"Very well, friends" Dean looked more composed. The anger was gone from his voice. "I have two things I wish to ask from you, Daniel… Teal'c. The Prince nodded at each man. First, I am sorry to say that the people do not like you using our Angel names in public. You can continue to call us Dean and Sam in private but you must learn to call us Bahlum-Kuk and Yat-Balam when any of our people can hear you. They think that you are being too familiar when you call us Dean and Sam."

Daniel nodded his head. "I understand completely, Bahlum-Kuk. Sorry. And I apologize to you also Yat-Balam."

The brothers laughed. "Good for you, Daniel. Now could you possibly make Teal'c laugh too?"

Teal'c smiled. "I can laugh when I find something funny, Bahlum-Kuk. You mentioned a second request. Is there something more substantial that we can do for you?"

Dean become more serious and looked at Sam. "Tell them, brother" he said.

Yat-Balam stood up and paced. "You were here when our father was hurt by the Angels. You saw what happened to him. It has been a long time ow and the seasons have changed three times. His wounds have not healed. He is now growing weaker and is in constant pain but has refused to die. The ability to pick the moment of our own death is another gift from The Oldest"

Dean continued when Sam stopped talking and dropped his head in sorrow. "That's alright, brother. I've got it now."

"Our father has been living day after day, fighting the pain and the desire to sleep to continue to teach me the ways of our Kingdom, the names of our friends, the plots of our enemies and the personal names of the Gods. We cannot force him to stop but my brother thought that perhaps your doctor might have a way to make my father's life a little easier. Can you send your doctor through to us for a while? Just until the doctor decides that they have done all they can? We would regard it as a greater gift than the senator's glasses." Dan laughed and Sam smiled at his brother in gratitude then joined in the laughter.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Dr. Fraiser and her team had been on Seladon for a week. Today they were coming home.

The klaxon sounded and the Gate burst into life. The water spout sprang into the room, always an exciting event, then retreated back into the ring, a shimmering, rippling vertical pool of cool blue.

First the military guards appeared, followed by the medical team who were loaded with their equipment. Each person who appeared also had a woven bag slung over an arm or a shoulder. Daniel smiled. He knew Seladon weaving when he saw it. The team had come home with gifts.

Finally Dr. Fraiser appeared, following up the rear, keeping a careful eye on all of her chicks.

"Janet," Jack O'Neill called out. "Welcome back. I'll bet you're surprised we all managed to live through the week without you, right?"

Dr. Fraiser smiled at Jack's exuberant greeting. "Jack, if you had managed to die it most likely would have been your own damn fault. What happened? You didn't pull anything stupid all week or has Daniel been keeping an eye on you for me?"

Jack tsked. "I get no respect. Just remember doctor exactly who is supposed to be in charge around here."

Janet struggled to pull her doctor's bag on wheels down the gate ramp. One of the guards put his gun down and rushed to help her. "And don't you forget, Jack, exactly who can remove you from command if I feel you have become mentally unstable. It's a near thing, every now and then."

Daniel smiled and decided to separate the friendly combatants before the yelling started. "Come on guys, I want to hear what's happening on Seladon. How are my favorite winged aliens doing?"

Janet's face turned serious. "We need some place private to talk."

In a few minutes Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Janet were all comfortably seated in the main conference room.

"So what's the status on Seladon?" Jack asked.

"The King is definitely dying," Dr. Fraiser didn't hesitate. "It's a miracle he's lasted this long. The skin on his arm has healed over. Those burns are almost gone except for some thick scaring that makes it difficult for him to use that arm. Down his side and the upper leg are in about the same condition. Those wounds aren't the ones that are killing him"

"You know, this feels very strange." The doctor said as she picked at the decal on her coffee cup. "I would never discuss a normal patient publically like this. I'm almost uncomfortable discussing Balam-Hun's case with you."

"Dr. Fraiser," General O'Neill said in his serious voice. "This man is the King of a City State that has become important to the security of the Earth. You are an officer in Military Service. Yes, I'm aware you are a doctor and doctors have special privileges and responsibilities and I respect that. However, the condition of this man is important on a much broader scale than privacy concerns. Please put your military responsibilities first and let us have the information that only you can give us."

"Fine," Janet said. "Just be aware, Jack that I'm going to hold you accountable for this one."

She leaned back in the heavy chair and stared at the table top. "His wing won't heal. It was burned down to the bone and looks like the skeleton of a wing. The regenerative cells, the marrow, something that I don't understand was damaged so badly by the Angel strike that he can't recover. The bones are beginning to dissolve and crumble to dust. "

Jack covered his mouth with one hand. "Sounds pretty bad."

"It is bad," she agreed. "I also believe that it is very painful. It's not just physically painful; I think it is psychologically painful also. He's sitting there watch part of his body crumble. To make it even worse, there is some deep meaning to the wings of this species that goes right to the core of their being. Why he has not already died I have no idea. I tried for a week to at the very least to make him more comfortable and I failed miserably."

"At the end he was supporting me more than I was supporting him. Just as I finally gave up and told him I wanted to go home he called in his sons. I think my week with him finally convinced him that it was time to let go and die. He realized the damage he was doing to his sons. When I left the boys were with their father, sitting around that bed in the twilight and weeping."

Janet finally looked up. "When we go back to Celadon again I'm sure that you will find King Bahlum-Kuk has succeeded his father.


	12. Chapter 12 - King Bahlum-Kuk

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. The Stargate franchise is currently owned by Metro-Goldwin-Mayer. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

 **Camelopardalis**

 **Chapter 12**

 **King Bahlum-Kuk**

 **From Chapter 11**

" _It is bad," she agreed. "I also believe that it is very painful. It's not just physically painful; I think it is also psychologically painful also. He's sitting there watch part of his body crumble. To make it even worse, there is some deep meaning to the wings of this species that goes right to the core of their being. Why he has not already died I have no idea. I tried for a week to at the very least try to make him more comfortable and I failed miserably."_

" _At the end he was supporting me more than I was supporting him. Just as I finally gave up and told him I wanted to go home he called in his sons. I think my week with him finally convinced him that it was time to let go and die. He realized the damage he was doing to his sons. When I left the boys were with their father, sitting around that bed in the twilight and weeping."_

 _Janet finally looked up. "When we go back to Celadon again I'm sure that you will find King Bahlum-Kuk has succeeded his father._

 **Chapter 12**

Maya artists often represented Xibalba as being underground but they also pictured it underwater with its denizens upside down relative to the human world. In at least one version Xibalbans lived foot to foot with humans, exactly as if they were mirror people. Xibalba was, furthermore, not always underfoot, for at night it circulated to take its place in the night sky. The Maya saw stars and constellations, the planets and the moon, as living beings who interacted with the cycles, natural and social of the Middleworld.

The Maya Community was embedded in the matrix of this sacred space and time. Socially, the Maya people organized themselves into families that reckoned blood membership through males and marriage membership through females. This method of organizing kinship relationships is known as patrilineal descent. The principle of selecting a single inheritor of supreme authority in the family from each successive generation usually focused on the eldest male child. This is called primogeniture and it is a principle underlying hierarchical family organization.

From "A Forest of Kings" by Linda Schele and David Freidel, copyright 1998

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

"Senator Meckelberg, I just don't know." General O'Neill said to the irate politician. "We just received confirmation last week from the base on Seladon that King Balam-Hun has died. We are not aware of the ritual involved with the crowning of a new King."

Jack O'Neill wondered how the Senator had found out so quickly. Someone on the base was getting way too close to this man who controlled the funding for the Star Gate project. He was going to have to find that leak and find it fast. There were too many base secrets that the Senator could use to his personal advantage.

The florid faced man in the expensive, perfectly tailored suit bit his lip, evidently having difficulty holding his tongue while Jack spoke.

"Listen O'Neill," the Senator barked. "I expect to be kept in the loop about important events like a possible coronation. Getting an embassy opened on that planet means a permeant ambassadorship should be in the works. That's quite a plum assignment for someone. I want my input to count for something which it certainly won't if I look like a clueless idiot. I understand that the Asgard and the Nox want to also meet with this new King. Some kind of kid, I understand. I'm sure we can work with that. I expect you to see to it that we are invited to the festivities."

Senator Meckelberg turned his back on the General and headed for the door.

"Certainly, Senator," Jack replied, holding his temper in check. He had lived through a few of these self-important dicks during his career with Star Gate Command.

Jack knew that he was untouchable as long as both The Asgard and The Nox counted him as a friend. Neither race wanted to deal with Earth's political structure which they regarded as downright uncivilized.

When Jack was not available for one reason or another both races had refused to deal with anyone other than the members of SG-1. Daniel Jackson was always first alternate, followed by Samantha Carter. The Asgard had actually worked though the list all the way to Teal'c once when the other three had been called to Washington as a group and they didn't like it. The Asgard were all subtlety and delicate touches. Teal'c regarded them as tricky and undependable. The conversation had not gone well and Jack had a mess to clean up when he got back.

Meckelberg stopped as he reached Jack's office door and turned around. "Another thing General, find out what this kid would like for a gift. Something simple I suppose. They aren't all that civilized I would guess. I hear that they offer blood tribute to their Gods. Maybe they would like some guns or, I don't know, maybe flame throwers? Whatever you think would be a big hit." With that condescending remark the Senator passed through the door and out of Jack's hair.

Jack thought he could hardly wait to watch Dean hand Meckelberg his head on a plate. Someone would have to make sure that that thought stayed metaphorical. The General was sure that Bahlum-Kuk was perfectly capable of making the idea a reality.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The klaxon hooted. The awful noise reverberated throughout Cheyanne Mountain's lower levels. All of Star Gate Command was alerted to the activation of the Star Gate.

The select group in the control room watched as the event horizon formed. The waterspout that charged over the platform never failed to startle them even when the habitués knew it was coming. Flinging itself back into the Gate the surface settled into the cool, rippling lake of blue of an active Gateway. A moment later two bodies broke the surface tension and stepped out on to the Gate platform. The Devine Ahauob, Bahlum-Kuk and Yat-Balam had come to visit.

It was the first time Jack had seen the brothers in the flesh since they had appeared three years ago chasing a poisonous white bat. He was shocked. The two definitely were not children any more. They were young men; fairly large and imposing young men. Jack reminded himself that the two were no longer Sam and Dean. They were the King Bahlum-Kuk and his shaman Yat-Balam.

The Seladon natives certainly knew how to put on a show.

The select group in the control room consisted of Chuck Harriman the Gate Operator, Jack O'Neill, Colonel Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Thor of the Asgard, Nugul of the Nox and the ever present Senator Meckelberg. It was a tight fit but everyone wanted to be present when the King designate of Seladon arrived.

Bahlum-Kuk was in full regalia. He wore the colorful feathered costume of the Maya complete with the scabbard for his ever present battle axe and the shoulder quiver for his arrows and spear all of which were decorated with complex bead work spelling out mystical symbols. His feathered head dress made him appear even taller than his own six feet. His wings were partially unfurled, creating a dark background for all his finery. The bold tropical colors of his costume contrasted strikingly with that of his brother.

Yat-Balam still wore only his dark Angel feather cape. His own wings were also only partially extended, the liquid rippling of iridescent color flowing over his feathers adding a sense of silent movement to the scene. He appeared as a great shadow behind his brother; a quiet threat guarding his brother's back.

The Gate Room guards were careful to follow their instructions and inclined slightly, not a full bow, to the Seladon Royalty then opened a path for the two to exit the room. Everyone was moving to the large conference room which had been set up for this visit.

It had been Bahlum-Kuk who had decided not to allow the other worlds' representative s to come to Seladon. He was very aware of the designs these outsiders had on his world.

All of the group in the control room with the exception of Chuck Harriman, of course, entered the conference room and selected chairs. There was a slight moment of unpleasantness when the Senator tried to challenge General O'Neill for the seat at the head of the table but one slightly amused look from Jack settled the little tussle and the Senator conceded.

Meckelberg soothed his ego by electing to sit between Thor of the Asgard and Nugul of the Nox. Once they had all settled the doors opened again and the main attractions entered.

Bahlum-Kuk took the chair at the end of the table, opposite General O'Neill. He immediately reached up and unfastened his head dress, handing it off to his brother standing behind him. Yat-Balam placed the pile of arching feathers on a credenza against the far wall. It sat there like an exotic bird adding a touch of the romantic to the starkly decorated room

Then Yat-Balam added to the strangeness of the group gathered around the tale. He removed his cloak and tossed it on the credenza next to his brother's head dress. Under his cloak Yat-Balam wore only a leather loin cloth. Once seated the man looked complete naked. Even so he may have been the most exotic of all of them. Yat-Balam had grown into a gorgeous man. Broad shouldered and noticeably muscled his skin glowed under the lights. His face was a chiseled pattern of high cheek bones accented by foxtail eyes and framed by soft flowing waves of dark brown hair. High on his right shoulder was a tattoo of a fiery sun encircling a five pointed star. He was beautiful.

Jack cleared his throat. "Well if everyone is comfortable let's get started. I would like to thank you Bahlum-Kuk and Yat-Balam for coming to talk to us. The three gentlemen on my right are the designated representatives of their worlds." Jack waved a hand at Thor of the Asgard, Senator Meckelberg and Nugul of the Nox. "They would like your permission to attend your coronation ritual when it occurs. We are all well aware that you have forbidden travel to Seladon without your express permission and they are requesting such permission from you."

Yat-Balam leaned into his brother's side and whispered to him.

"My brother tells me that all three of your governments would like to use this visit as a first step on a path to set up permanent embassies on my world. Why should I grant you such a foothold on Seladon?" Bahlum-Kuk asked.

Nugul of the Nox spoke first. "So it is true. You are descended from the Oldest and have their gifts. Can you both read minds or is only the younger brother so gifted?"

Bahlum-Kuk smiled broadly. "Very good, Nugul. Our brothers, The Nox, are welcome on my world. To answer your question, yes we both have the blood of the Oldest but my brother is the strongest and most pure of those who have been born as far back as birth records have been kept. I can hear only him well but he can hear all of you clearly. I suggest trying very hard not to lie in his presence."

Thor of the Asgard was the next to speak. "It is true that we wish to have a permanent presence on your world. In return we can only offer you immediate entrance to the Protectorate of the Asgard and inclusion in the treaty between the Asgard and the Goa'uld as a protected planet. We will give you access to all of our technology although I wonder if you even need it. The fame and power of The Oldest has been whispered about forever. I am humbled in your presence."

This time Bahlum-Kuk laughed out loud. "The silver Asgard and their silvery tongues are also welcomed to our world."

Finally Bahlum-Kuk looked at Senator Meckelberg. The Senator was all at sea. There were things happening at this table he did not understand.

He understood the power of the Asgard; it had been described to him in a number of secret briefings. When he was tapped to head the Appropriations Committee for the space programs he had no idea of the existence of anything like Star Gate Command. It had only been a year and he was still learning to accept the presence of aliens on U.S. soil.

He was a politician. He understood the levers of power and desired to integrate himself into the upper circles of what he regrettably regarded as an alien conspiracy. He hated Jack O'Neill and the power the General held through the friendship of these powerful aliens who seemed to answer his lightest call. The Senator had been prepared to act as a protector of a backward civilization of superstitious natives. But here he was faced with the idea that these people who he had been so ready to patronize were held in high regard by the other beings, both alien and human, in the room and seemed to be worthy of the greatest respect.

After staring at the Senator for a few long heart beats Bahlum-Kuk turned to his brother for another whispered exchange.

The Boy King finally leaned back in his chair and spoke. "Senator Meckelberg I understand that you may be experiencing some confusion. The superstitious backward natives are not acting in the way that you expected. Am I correct?'

Bahlum-Kuk stared directly at the confused and embarrassed Senator. "You cannot hide your thoughts from Yat-Balam. You want to know what you can offer me for access to Seladon. Whatever would entice me to allow you to set up your long desired embassy? You know of nothing but there is something that I desire."

A wide grin spread over Bahlum-Kuk's face. Yat-Balam leaned in and elbowed his brother in the side. With a startled huff Bahlum-Kuk swiped at his little brother, pushing him off.

"Let me have Daniel Jackson for a week or two. Then I'll let you come to see the ritual of succession. We can talk about your embassy after that. Perhaps in the meantime you could possibly learn some manners. Get some pointers from Teal'c. He knows how to talk to us without being insulting."

Daniel Jackson looked up, started at the request. "Excuse me? You want me to come to Seladon with you? What for?"

"Come now, Daniel." Bahlum-Kuk replied. "Why would I not want to spend some time with my good friend? If that is all I want to allow this pig access to Seladon how can you refuse me?"

The Senator felt that the entire conversation had left him behind. He was also working his way up to be insulted at being called a pig. Then he thought of the thrill that the merest taste of power had brought into his somewhat boring life. If all that this feathered King desired was the company of an archeologist for a few weeks then Daniel Jackson should be pleased to go and serve his planet, the great county of the United States and the future political career of Randall Meckelberg.

"Tell me, General" the Senator asked. "Is there any way you could possibly spare the good doctor for a week or so?"

"Hey," Daniel Jackson spoke up. "Not that it's a problem for me but I would like to be asked first. After all, I'm not in the Air Force; I'm a consultant and can't just be ordered around."

"Daniel," Bahlum-Kuk called out. "Would you please come to stay with me on Seladon? I have wonders to share with you, I promise."

He then addressed the entire room. "Gentleman, the ritual of my succession will be held sometime later this month of the rising of the waters, on a day propitious according to the Celadon astronomers. The blood rite will be performed in the evening as the world of Xibalba rises into the sky. The exact day has yet to be determined but the hour is set. We will give enough warning when the correct day has been found.


	13. Chapter 13 - Under Jungle Skies

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. The Stargate franchise is currently owned by Metro-Goldwin-Mayer. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

 **Camelopardalis**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Under Jungle Skies**

 **From Chapter 12**

" _Daniel," Bahlum-Kuk called out. "Would you please come to stay with me on Seladon? I have wonders to share with you, I promise."_

 _He then addressed the entire room. "Gentleman, the ritual of my succession will be held sometime later this month of the rising of the waters, on a day propitious according to the Celadon astronomers. The blood rite will be performed in the evening as the world of Xibalba rises into the sky. The exact day has yet to be determined but the hour is set. We will give enough warning when the correct day has been found._

 **Chapter 13**

On public monuments, the oldest and most frequent manner in which the king was displayed was in the guise of the World Tree. Its trunk and branches were depicted on the apron covering his loins, and the Doubled-headed Serpent Bar that entwined in its branches was held in his arms. The Principal Bird Deity at its summit was rendered as his head-dress.

This tree was the conduit of communication between the supernatural world and the human world. The souls of the dead fell into Xibalba along its path; the daily journeys of the sun, moon, planets and stars followed its trunk. The Vision Serpent symbolizing communion with the world of the ancestors and the gods emerged into our world along it. The king was this axis and pivot made flesh. He was the Tree of Life.

From "A Forest of Kings" by Linda Schele and David Freidel, copyright 1998

Bahlum-Kuk rose from his chair after announcing that the date of his succession would depend on some variables that were completely out of the hands of Star Gate Command or anyone else on Earth. The Devine Ahauob would make their own path and decide the future of Seladon without guidance from alien outsiders

Senator Meckelberg's dreams crashed to the ground. Not only was he not going to be the Patron of a mineral rich world, he wasn't even in charge of the conference room.

The Ahauob at the head of the table held all the cards. Meckelberg wasn't completely sure he had even been invited to the coronation. The indication was that if he attended and watched his mouth Bahlum-Kuk might consider a human embassy on Seladon.

The Asgard and the Nox were pleased. Bahlum-Kuk had treated them with civility and confirmed that they were welcome on the planet. Meckelberg could imagine these two societies clearing the table with regard to trade treaties and perhaps even military assistance if requested. The man was rapidly calculating his chances of rescuing anything from the wreck. It certainly did not look good.

The conference broke up and all concerned rose from the table. Yat-Balam swept his feathered cape around his near naked body and once again become a dark and threatening shadow at his brother's back. The shaman handed Bahlum-Kuk his headdress and the successor King once more towered over the others, his arching feathers dancing just below the ceiling.

Bahlum-Kuk leaned into his shaman. The brothers both focused on Thor of the Asgard and Nugul of the Nox. "Would you like to see the potential site of your embassies?" Bahlum-Kuk asked. The Nox and Asgard representatives readily agreed. "Then please follow my brother." Yat-Balam bowed and swept his cape open in a gesture of inclusion. The ambassadors of Asgard and Nox eagerly followed the tall Ahau back to the Gate Room.

Bahlum-Kuk turned his eyes on Daniel Jackson. "Please make whatever arrangements you need, Dr. Jackson. I will be waiting to see you on Seladon. Don't take too long. There are not that many weeks until the ritual of accession will need to be performed." With that Bahlum-Kuk bowed his head and followed his brother.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Senator Meckelberg huffed. "Well, that was a disaster." He turned and stared at Daniel. "We need to talk, Dr. Jackson before you leave for that planet. I assume that boy had decided that he simply doesn't like me, I don't know why. If you are the only card the Earth Government is going to be allowed to play I assume you'll need to be brought up to speed on my requirements and demands."

Jack O'Neill stepped in. "Senator, you might want to consider the idea that the brothers are already very aware of your "requirements and demands." It might be possible that the reason that the King has invited Daniel to the planet is because he knows that Daniel has no such plans."

"So you believe that crap about the tall one being able to read minds, General?" Meckelberg sneered.

"I believe the Nox believe he can and that's good enough for me." Jack replied. "It should also be good enough for you. I know it will be good enough for the Joint Chiefs. They've already had their hats handed to them by the Nox. They made the same kind of demands when we discovered the Nox planet. You may be aware that we do not have an embassy with the Nox. I don't think anyone wants history repeating itself."

"We'll see about that," Meckelberg slammed has hands on the conference table and strode out of the room.

"I believe that man is going to make problems for us, O'Neill." Teal'c said watching the door slam behind the politician.

"I know he'll try, Teal'c," Jack agreed.

Jack looked around at who was left in the room: Carter, Daniel and Teal'c, all the original members of SG-1. Jack wished he had never accepted the job of Base Commander and the rank of General. He would much rather be out wandering the universe with these people covering his back.

"Well, come on gang," he grinned. "Let's go watch the pretty boys go home."

"That they are, "Samantha answered and Teal'c laughed.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Half a galaxy away in the constellation Camelopardalis a Star Gate activated on the planet Seladon. The guards stationed on the steps unshipped their guns and put them in the ready positon. They had received the signal from Earth advising personnel in transit so they did not draw down on the rippling blue surface. First through the portal was a pair of Star Gate Command guards followed immediately by the rulers of this world.

Bahlum-Kuk was first with his brother Yat-Balam glued, as usual. to his back. Behind them came aliens from both Asgard and Nox. The Maya royalty were dressed in full regalia, providing a clear contrast to the naked Asgard and the petite Nox. One human soldier whispered to the guy in front of him 'haven't the Asgard figured out pants yet?' and that remark earned him sharp-eyed glances from both the Asgard representative and his own commander.

In addition to the Star Gate Base soldiers there was a Maya welcoming committee adorned with feathers, colorful bands, weapons and extremely negative expressions. They had not been happy when the brothers left for Earth and they were ready to make sure that their Ahauob were firmly back where they belonged.

Bahlum-Kuk sighed. He knew that the days of being able to escape, even for just a little while, from the duties of being Anthol's King were coming to an end. He planned on having a good time in the weeks he had left.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

In was just twilight when Daniel Jackson stepped through the face of the Star Gate on Seladon. When he stumbled this time it was not Teal'c who provided balance; it was Bahlum-Kuk who extended a steadying hand. Daniel looked around, surprised.

The young King was alone, which was very unusual. He also was dressed in only a muted feather cloak with a hood over his head. There were guards on duty but none that Daniel recognized. At the bottom of the low flight of steps there was a man in desert camouflage with Sargent strips on his sleeve.

"I am very pleased to see you again, Daniel." Dean whispered softly.

"What's going on, Bahlum-Kuk?" Daniel answered. "Where is everyone? Where's your brother? I'm used to just a little larger welcoming committee than this."

"What?" Dean smiled. "I'm not enough? Aren't you pleased to see me?"

"Well, of course I am," Daniel replied "but this is looking a little secretive to me. I thought I was expected."

"Oh, you are expected, believe me." The younger man replied. "I was simply hoping to keep you to myself for a while. I can summon Sam and the city council and a number of the base soldiers if you want me to but I just thought we'd take a little walk through the jungle to Anthol, just you and I."

Daniel and Dean walked down the steps and the young Mayan nodded at the Sargent at the bottom. The man saluted and called everyone else away. In a few minutes it was only Daniel and Dean together under the slowly darkening Seladon sky. The stars came out to play, lighting the sky with brilliant jewels and swirling galaxies of light.

Dean looped his hand though the bend of Daniel's arm and they strolled together away from the Star Gate and the military bivouac toward the edge of the jungle over the empty grassy field. For the second time Daniel noticed how fragile Dean's long fingered hand appeared. The rings and slim bangles caught his eye. They fit the hand, barbaric gems; markers of an alien world, playthings of a creature not quite human but beautiful.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

They entered under the jungle trees, moving down the now well-worn path in the direction of the Temple field. As the trees closed in the sky disappeared hidden by the leaves above. The heavy purple shadows of Seladon's night were highlighted only by the occasional night blooming flower, rich with scent and pricked out pale and colorless by the moonlight filtering through the canopy.

Part way to the temple field Dean stopped, let go of Daniel's arm and removed his feathered cape. He spread it under a tree beside the path and sat down.

Daniel was somewhat shocked to see that the young man was naked under the cape. As the hood was attached to the garment the only thing on Dean's body were his loose sandals and the jewelry on his hands and slim wrists. In the shadows his body gleamed, kissed by starlight. Dean spread his wings and caught the moonbeams in his feathers, lighting iridescent ripples of bright color which flowed over the pinons down to the tips.

Dean smiled up at Daniel and even in the purple darkness Daniel recognized seduction in that smile.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Daniel whispered. It seemed appropriate to whisper here in the silent jungle. Small insects were trilling night songs, otherwise the silence was complete. Daniel was sure that it was possible to hear anything that might approach.

"Daniel, "Dean smiled that sweet smile again. "You are not stupid. You must know what is happening. Please come, sit with me."

Daniel lowered himself to Dean's side, trying to keep a space between them, not an easy task to do and stay within the boundaries of the feathered cape. His care was useless. Dean leaned in and placed one of those light boned, long fingered hands in the center of Daniel's chest and pushed steadily until Daniel yielded and lay down.

"Dean, I don't exactly know what you think is going to happen now," Daniel started to say.

"Oh be quiet, Daniel. I am the King. Be still." Dean leaned over and poised with open wings over Daniel's chest. He then swung a long leg over the man's body and mounted Daniel's hips. Falling forward Dean planted his hands on Daniel's shoulders and began to flex his hips in a sensuous roll, riding Daniel's hidden dick.

Dean leaned even further in and captured Daniel's lips. Daniel didn't know how to respond. He loved the feeling of this beautiful creature riding his body, sending thrills through all his nerves and now flicking a tongue against his lips but this was the King of Seladon. How likely was it that he going to live through this adventure?

As if he was reading Daniel's mind, Dean pulled back and smiled not losing a single stroke against Daniel's body. "Don't worry Daniel. It will be fine. Sam knows I have wanted you for years. He is keeping watch over us. No one will know."

Daniel rolled his head from side to side, looking for Sam.

While Daniel was distracted Dean started to remove his shirt. The bold minx laughed out loud. "Sam's not here, Daniel. He's keeping watch from Anthol. No one else will use this path tonight and they won't even know why they have decided against it."

Dean's delicate fingers found their way under Daniel's shirt and found a nipple just lying there, waiting for him. Daniel slammed his head back onto the soft cape and deep leaves under the cape. Dean had picked his spot with care. A tongue followed the fingers and soon Daniel was stripped to the waist. He was even cooperating. It had been so long since he had been touched by anyone.

He closed his eyes and just concentrated on the feeling of someone worshipping his body. Every nerve came alive and when those clever fingers unbuckled his belt he lifted up to help get rid of the rest of his clothing.

Lips traced down his body from his now rigid nipples to his belly. A supple tongue tangled in the hairs that lead down to the secret places. When Dean's tongue licked lightly at his slit, lapping the liquid gathering there Daniel almost exploded. Only Dean's delicate fingers wrapped tight around the base of his dick slowed the flood rushing through his body.

"Not yet, Daniel." Dean breathed in his ear. "I want something from you first."

Finally Daniel opened his eyes and focused on the winged creature poised over his body. Dean was looking back over his shoulder, guiding Daniel's dick to his secret entrance. Daniel felt the tip of his dick catch on the rim of Dean's hole and then heat surrounded his member. A few rippling pulls and Daniel was emptying himself inside the King-elect of Seladon.

As he came down Daniel felt warmth spreading over his belly. He thought he'd take a look after he got his breath back and the lights stopped flashing in his brain.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Dean dismounted and threw himself onto the cape next to Daniel.

"Wow," was the first thing Daniel said as he regained control of his mouth.

Dean laughed out loud and rolled on his side, tracing a line with a slim finger through his own spend pooling on Daniel's belly. "Enjoyed that, did you?" He leaned in and kissed Daniel's chest just above a nipple.

Daniel took a deep breath and turned his head to the side.

"Is that why you wanted me and only me to come here, Dean?" Daniel asked. "You just wanted sex?"

Dean smiled. "Why not, Daniel? Who better to have sex with than a friend you can trust?"

"Do you fully realize what I must do, what will be done to me, when I become King of Anthol?" Dean murmured. "I assure you, after some of the rituals I am going to perform the very last thing I am going to want is sex."

Denel reached over and ran his fingers down Dean's face. "There's not a lot you can do about that, is there?"

"No," Dean answered. "It is what I will become. I will be the living path, the connection between my world and the world of the Gods and spirits, just as my father was; just as all those that came before us. Our path traces all the way back to the Oldest and to the Angels that created us and made us what we are."

There was sorrow in the young man's voice. "My life is no longer my own. I carry the hopes and dreams of an entire people on my wings. I am luckier than most Kings; I have my brother to share the burden."

Dean rolled over on his belly. "We should get on to Anthol. This type of love is frowned upon by my people even though I did ask permission from the Gods and they absolved me. The people will not accept you as even as only a lover. You are not Maya. We must be very circumspect. No one but Sam can know. I want you to know, Daniel, that the next few weeks while you are here with me will possibly be the happiest of my life. Thank you."

Daniel stood and used his shirt to wipe himself down before putting the rest of his clothes back on. "We should get moving, Dean. We don't want the cavalry called out, do we?"

Dean twisted to look into his lover's eyes. "What does that mean?" The young man picked up his feathered cloak and shook off the leaves before fastening it around his neck.

Now it was Daniel's turn to laugh. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be obscure. I meant we don't want anyone looking for us, right?"

Dean nodded. "Exactly. This must remain a secret for not only the next few weeks but also for as long as we know each other. You know what comes immediately after the succession ritual? The council will chose a Queen for me. Another heir will be expected within a year to make sure my line survives. After the succession ritual you can expect to be invited to my wedding."

"Oh, joy," Daniel grimaced. "I am supposed to do that with a completely straight face, what fun."

Again Dean stared up at his lover. "You will have to translate that entire sentence for me. You can entertain me during the rest of our walk. I now know what I can tell the Counsel when they inquire why you are staying here. I'm going to tell them that you are teaching me how to speak better English."


	14. Chapter 14 - The Way of Kings

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. The Stargate franchise is currently owned by Metro-Goldwin-Mayer. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

 **Camelopardalis**

 **Chapter 14**

 **The Way of Kings**

 **From Chapter 13**

 _Dean nodded. "Exactly. This must remain a secret for not only the next few weeks but also for as long as we know each other. You know what comes immediately after the succession ritual? The council will chose a Queen for me. Another heir will be expected within a year to make sure my line survives. After the succession ritual you can expect to be invited to my wedding."_

" _Oh, joy," Daniel grimaced. "I am supposed to do that with a completely straight face, what fun."_

 _Again Dean stared up at his lover. "You will have to translate that entire sentence for me. You can entertain me during the rest of our walk. I now know what I can tell the Counsel when they inquire why you are staying here. I'm going to tell them that you are teaching me how to speak better English."_

 **Chapter 14**

The journey of a King inside the stone mountain of his temple culminated in a small room in the Eastern corner of the front gallery. It was in this little room at the heart of the temple the king carried out in solitude and darkness the most intimate phases of his personal bloodletting and the most terrifying phases of his communion with the Otherworld. Here he would prepare himself to meet the ancestors and the gods, fasting and practicing other kinds of trance-inducing physical mortifications. It was also here that the ritual perforation of his genitals took place and that he experienced the first shock of blood loss and the first flood of religious ecstasy. From this little room he would travel like the sun rising from the earth to appear on the stairway before his people. Dressed in bleached white cloth that clearly showed the stains of his bloodletting, the king would speak to the ancestors on behalf of all.

From "A Forest of Kings" by Linda Schele and David Freidel, copyright 1998

Dean and Daniel sorted out their forest love nest and got back on the trail. Dean walked in front and Daniel followed his alien lover studying the seductive sway of the boy king's hips. He was a pretty thing but Daniel was very well aware of how dangerous this relationship could be. It could blow up not only in Daniel's face but also become a cause célèbre on Earth

Daniel might be somewhat naïve in certain areas but after suffering through the public lashing his theories about aliens had inspired he was sensitive to the damage that such a revelation could cause. He could easily see the exposure of not only the Star Gate program but also even more damage to his own public persona. No one was going to hear about this. He was even a little uncomfortable remembering that Sam was a piece of their conspiracy even though Sam was so completely committed to his brother that he would most likely die before telling any of his brother's secrets. Both of the boys' necks could be on the block if Dean was caught stepping out of line. Such a patrilineal society might possibly consider such an act an insult to the line.

At the edge of the woods the shaman himself was waiting. As Dean stepped out from under the forest canopy Sam was there with Dean's traditional feathered cape and head dress. Dean's modest hooded cape went over Sam's arm where it appeared to be an appropriate garment for the shaman tom to own.

Sam nodded at Daniel in greeting and smiled. "Welcome to Seladon, Daniel Jackson." He murmured without so much as a leer. Yes, Sam was good; good, safe and loyal.

The archeologist and the Ahauob continued walking toward Anthol. The twilight had darkened into night and over head the gaudy sky of Seladon was on full display. As the moons had not yet climbed above the horizon the sky provided the blackest of backgrounds for the astronomical jewels overhead.

The closer they came to Anthol the more Dean and Sam faded away, becoming Yat-Balam and Bahlum-Kuk again. With his headdress Dean appeared taller and more solid; the seductive supple boy disappeared and the successor King took charge. Sam the conspirator vanished and Yat-Balam the frightening sorcerer stood at his King's back. They were alien Royalty anew.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

In the following weeks Daniel Jackson shared Bahlum-Kuk's journey into Kingship. The scientist-historian was fascinated by the rituals played out on a daily basis. The entire three weeks leading up to the crowning of the King were loaded with daily rituals, festivals and visiting ahauob from other City States.

Daniel found the organization of the festivals particularly interesting. The economic flow of the Maya society was on display. The common people paid tribute to the Ahauob. The Ahauob in turn covered from the tribute the support of these large public gatherings. The tribute paid to the rulers flowed back out to the common people in a steady supply of food, goods and much prized ritual objects

In addition to the religious rituals at the center of the festivals, rituals performed by the Ahauob for the benefit of their people, on the edges of the festival ground s merchants plied their trade. Visitors from other cities and not uncommonly, from other countries traded and bartered for needed goods and luxuries. Thus was the wealth of the Maya city redistributed over the face of the world.

The City of Anthol was commonly recognized as the leading city of the known world, rich in religious significance, famous for historical legends and envied for its mineral wealth. The jade, amethyst, carnelian and other gems passed from city to city, spreading out to all the inhabitants of Seladon. These stones, carved and polished were more or less the currency of this alien planet.

Most valued of all were the "King's Stones". Five small jade stones with carved faces were recognized as the gems of kingship. Four were worn on a band around a king's forehead and one, larger than the others and carved to represent a child's face, was worn on a leather lanyard around the neck. These were the symbols of kingship. When the jewels were bestowed upon a leader that leader became the king of his city. Once a king was named the village, town, or even a plantation would begin to grow. A king signified the beginning of the formal Maya society structure. Tribute would flow, festivals would be held, rituals performed and temples would be built. In a very few years the blessings of the king would transform the former village into a city worthy of respect.

Daniel was witness to the delicate demands of state handled by his alien lover. Bahlum-Kuk appeared to be either a natural politician or extremely well trained. Over the weeks Daniel decided the successor king was a natural leader, however his skills were learned. Older men from other cities acknowledged the young man's skills and power. The appearance of Yat-Balam at his brother's side only emphasized the natural abilities the brothers wielded so skillfully.

Daniel was helping the pair with their understanding of colloquial English but he was also learning the Seladon language himself. As the weeks went on he gathered more information than he even realized. The consensus on this world was that the future was in excellent hands. The brothers both had the ability to speak to the gods and to materialize the World Tree, the Wacah Chan. If one brother was lost the other could step into his place.

Of course Bahlum-Kuk was first choice. He had been groomed by his father and already had demonstrated his mystical powers. The Maya world view always rested in the faith that the past returned, recycling endlessly, and the pattern of life was to be found in the historical repetition and solace the past represented. There had been in the beginning of their world the Hero Twins who tamed the world of Xibalba. Once again there were supernatural brothers leading the people. The Wheel of Time had turned again. The people were content and prosperous.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

In the evenings after the festivals slowed down and the rituals were finished Daniel and his royal friends would retired to Bahlum-Kuk's house. Situated on a raised platform in a sequestered part of the city the side of the house backed on to an untouched piece of jungle. The high trees and heavy leaves shielded the house from the sun during the day. At night the rooms were quiet, cool and cark.

Sam's rooms lay to the West or left side of the house. Dean's rooms were on the East, as far from his brother as Dean could get and still have the brothers living in the same building.

In the center was the courtyard, planted with waving trees and flowering shrubs. This was where the evening meal was normally served although in this festival period the meal was light. Even after fulfilling all his required duties quite often Bahlum-Kuk would have special guests invited to his home for this late evening gathering. Sometime there would be a Winged King from one of the smaller cities Daniel learned that such beings were very often blood relatives. The Winged Ahauob were very highly regarded by the people and to have a Winged King was a matter of pride.

Such personages and their courtiers were treated with respect. Often the meal would last into the early hours of the morning. They were then usually offered rooms in the King's house. Even with so many duties and guests Daniel and Dean still found the occasional night to spend together.

They were very careful and when they had a chance they would ask Sam to watch over the house and make sure their privacy was secure. No one could conceal themselves from the shaman's senses.

Sam was more than pleased to help after he took a lover of his own. He had been fond of a village girl for years and they finally had become lovers. He had made no offer to the girl's family and the love affair was not acknowledged. Only Dean had spoken to Sam about Leala warning his brother that if she became pregnant the child would have to be acknowledged and a decision would need to be made.

Leala was not Ahau. Her family was well regarded but Maya society was highly structured. If she produced a child for Sam certain sacrifices would have to be made to placate the gods and allow her to be accepted into Sam's family. Accepting Leala would mean also accepting her entire family also. Dean would replace Leala's father as head of that family. This was a very delicate question. Leala's father could refuse and Sam's child would essentially become either motherless or would become a part of Leala's family and not be recognized as Sam's child at all. Dean would have to step in and resolve the dispute. No blood relative of the King was going to be denied.

The brothers' servants went home to their own houses in the evening if there were no guests to serve. Everyone had become used to Daniel. After a period of weeks he was hardly considered a guest any longer. He was more a member of the household and the Ahauob language teacher.

Some nights both the East and the West ends of the house were happy places to be.

Daniel lay in the very center of the soft pillow strewn sleeping mat. His delicate, winged lover was balanced on his Daniel's naked belly tracing patters on the skin pf his chest with long fingers. Dean was Dean again, not Bahlum-Kuk the warrior king. In the moonlight the young man's wings fluttered and rippled with involuntary tremors and lovely streaks of color. Daniel had learned what movements caused the colors to appear and how to interpret Dean's emotional moods

The older man reached up to encircle Dean's waist and pulled the young man closer. Daniel moved a hand up to Dean's head and pressed their lips together. Dean rolled his hips and stroked against Daniel's body, rubbing against Daniel's dick in invitation.

Daniel separated from Dean's soft lips and smiled. "That's my boy. Rub it good."

Closing his eyes Daniel pushed on Dean's hips increasing the pressure on his dick and pressing their members together. Dean began to moan and arch into the pleasure.

Daniel's hand slipped father down over Dean's ass and felt for the young man's sphincter. Pressing, penetrating and stretching Dean's entrance he prepared the boy's body for the next step then lifted the light boned young man into the air, lining him up for penetration. In just a moment he was buried deep inside Dean's body.

Daniel closed his eyes and let Dean do all the work. Dean danced and flexed and rippled his internal muscles to please his lover.

"You're lazy, Daniel,' he whispered dropping his lips down next to Daniel's ear.

"What about it, Dean?" Daniel lightly spanked a quivering butt cheek. "You're going just fine. Keep it up."

Dean obeyed and worked his lover's dick until Daniel emptied himself into Dean's channel with a sudden gasp, clutching the slim body tightly.

Dean arched up and came all over Daniel's belly then collapsed.

Daniel laughed. "You are a messy boy."

"Shut up, Daniel," Dean answered back.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The day of Bahlum-Kuk's accession finally arrived. The entire previous day had been an endless round of ritual, fasting celebration and religious activity. Early in the morning the temple guardians had come for the young King, dressing him in the ritual white clothing and leading him away.

Daniel had been a helpless observer. Yat-Balam had come to stand with him occasionally and soothe his fears.

Daniel knew exactly what painful mutilations Bahlum-Kuk was going to face and there was nothing he could do to help. Bahlum-Kuk would have to materialize the World Tree, the Wacah Chan, to complete the ritual and the ritual had to be completed without fail as it had been for thousands of years.

Daniel was standing in the ball field among the general population staring up at the temple platform. Bahlum-Kuk would appear at the side the fire pit where the strips of paper soaked in his blood would be burned. Yat-Balam stood among the temple guardians and priests waiting for his brother to arrive. From a distance the tall young shaman was a dark figure outlined against the white plaster of the temple walls.

Daniel looked away when a whisper spread through the crowd and he saw that many people were looking at the trees at the North side of the field instead of at the temple platform. There was movement in the trees and Daniel saw those people known as The Oldest appear out of the purple forest shadows.

He counted six of the almost mythical beings. They were very tall, taller than anyone else on the field. They were dark skinned and each one had a single long, thick braid hanging down their back. These alien giants stood approximately six feet apart along the edge of the trees with their arms folded. They were all staring steadily at the platform where the new King was to appear.

Another frisson of emotion ruffled through the crowd and Daniel looked back up at the temple platform. Bahlum-Kuk had appeared.

The young King was dressed completely in white; a close fitting long sleeved shirt and matching pants. It was the most modern clothing Daniel had ever seen on Seladon. It took just a moment to realize why the King was wearing these things. The very white coverings made Bahlum-Kuk's blood stains glow. There was blood leaking from his chest from ritual symbols carved into his flesh. The blood from the genital mutilations ran freely down his legs. He stood with his arms thrown out and his head tilted back, displaying the blood dripping from both arms.

Daniel wondered how the young man was still standing. He should have collapsed from blood loss alone let alone from the ritual fasting he had under gone for the past two days.

The entire field of people went to their knees when the new King began to speak. Daniel followed them down and noticed that The Oldest remained upright. The temple guardians with the new King threw the blood stained paper from the King's bloodletting ritual into the fire. Bahlum-Kuk held his bleeding arms over a painted ceramic plate held by one of his priests and when the plate was filled the priest threw that blood on to the fire also. Thick oily smoke rose up and the newly anointed King allowed the smoke to encircle his head. The materialization of the Wacah Chan had begun.

Daniel could not be completely sure but it appeared that monsters formed from the smoke as it ascended into the sky. Bahlum-Kuk spoke in a voice unlike any that Daniel had heard before. It was deeper, joyous and carried over the field. Bahlum-Kuk delivered the word s of their gods to the people of Anthol.

As the words reached The Oldest they all knelt down on one knee, never removing their eyes from Bahlum-Kuk.

The very air seemed sacred. Something powerful was happening here and Daniel was not at all equipped to understand either what he was seeing or what he was feeling but all his nerves came alive.

Lifting his eyes he noticed far away a bright spot in the sky. As he strained to focus on it he realized it was a group of Angels, hovering well off the ground. He glanced again at The Oldest but no one was concerned about the Angels in the sky.

Daniel smiled grimly; evidently the entire world of Seladon was attending this coronation. After all Bahlum-Kuk could trace his bloodline through both the Angels and The Oldest. In addition he was now the crowned King of the Maya civilization.

As the fires burned down on the top of the King's Stone Mountain, the crowd began to disperse. Daniel watched Bahlum-Kuk disappear into the temple again and Yat-Balam followed his brother into the gloom.


	15. Chapter 15 - A King as Sacrifice

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. The Stargate franchise is currently owned by Metro-Goldwin-Mayer. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

 **Camelopardalis**

 **Chapter 15**

 **A King as Sacrifice**

 **From Chapter 14**

 _The very air seemed sacred. Something powerful was happening here and Daniel was not at all equipped to understand either what he was seeing or what he was feeling but all his nerves came alive._

 _Lifting his eyes he noticed far away a bright spot in the sky. As he strained to focus on it he realized it was a group of Angels, hovering well off the ground. He glanced again at The Oldest but no one was concerned about the Angels in the sky._

 _Daniel smiled grimly; evidently the entire world of Seladon was attending this coronation. After all Bahlum-Kuk could trace his bloodline through both the Angels and The Oldest. In addition he was now the crowned King of the Maya civilization._

 _As the fires burned down on the top of the King's Stone Mountain, the crowd began to disperse. Daniel watched Bahlum-Kuk disappear into the temple again and Yat-Balam followed his brother into the gloom._

 **Chapter 15**

For the Maya all things were alive and had meaning, but not everyone in Maya society was fully literate in all the levels of meaning. The farmers offering a gourd bowl of water and white corn gruel to the spirits of his field was less knowledgeable about the intricacies of royal symbolism and religion than the king who, standing in one of the great plazas of his city, offered his blood in a painted clay plate to the ancestors of all Maya. Yet the farmer knew that what he did was essentially the same. When he attended the great ceremonies in the king's plaza the farmer could not have read the hieroglyphic inscriptions on the tree stones around him, any more than he could have expounded on the subtleties of meaning in the state religion and mythology. But then, neither can most of us expound on the principles of nuclear physics. The point is that we do not have to in order to live in our world and know it is affected by such knowledge.

From "A Forest of Kings" by Linda Schele and David Freidel, copyright 1998

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The ritual of accession was complete. Bahlum-Kuk had materialized the Wacah Chan and received blessings for his people from the Gods. Slowly the ballfield cleared as people returned to their homes in Anthol or to their outlying farms. The ritual was successful, the new King was firmly in control; all was once again as it should be.

Out of curiosity Daniel had tried to keep watch on one of The Oldest near to him. The mysterious, legendary natives had not paid the smallest bit of attention to any of the Maya gathered in the field. The Oldest only had eyes for the new King displayed high on the ritual platform. Daniel wondered if The Oldest always came to see the ritual of a new King or if their appearance was unusual. The archeologist was sure that Yat-Balam, Sam, could answer that question.

He was now one of the last still on the ballfield and was becoming uncomfortable since his color, clothing and height all marked him as one of the aliens recently arrived on Seladon. Finally the tall strange men left the edges pf the sacred space and faded back into the forest. They did it so quietly, so smoothly that Daniel almost missed their withdrawal. It was if they were there one minute and gone the next. Daniel also looked for the cloud of Angels in the far distance. That bright space in the sky was empty.

Daniel settled his jacket more comfortably on his shoulders and began his walk back to Anthol. He was alone and had been alone during the entire ritual. This was a break in the normal pattern. On Seladon it seemed there was always someone around; always someone watching him. The only time he was not under watch was when he was with the King or the Shaman. This walk alone through the forest was rather peaceful. He didn't have to make conversation or correct the English of people who were trying to pretend that was the reason for attending him.

Daniel strolled through the jungle, far behind the chattering clumps of Maya in front. Their passage had disturbed the tree dwellers and bird song began anew after their passage. Daniel was silent. The birds and insects ignored him and picked up the thread of their day, chirping, calling and filling the jungle with sound.

It was a bit of a hike into the city but Daniel really had nothing better to do. It was pleasant under the trees and he was in no hurry. The pace of this world was never hectic or rushed. The people were healthy, happy and stress free. Technology was of no interest on Seladon; the growth of the soul, an attachment to each other and to nature, nurture of family and friends; these were the matters of importance in this place.

Daniel knew he could never be mistaken for a native. His desire to learn, his push to understand, to handle, to fit the pieces of a world together like a puzzle; this is what kept him awake and aware. He felt his time on Seladon was coming to a natural close. He wondered what new miracles had been discovered by Star Gate Command. What new worlds had been explored? It was time to go home.

He finally reached the edges of Anthol. The houses were humming with life and people were lighting candles against the dark. They were rolling up the daytime blinds that had held the sun and the heat of the day at bay. Now the cooler night air was being invited into their homes.

People were talking, laughing and moving about. The clatter of kitchen work drifted out into the streets as dinner was being prepared by the families. Soon they would gather in the open courtyards to eat, tell stories and discuss the day's news. With the recognition of a new King and his materialization of the Wacah Chan they certainly had a lot to discuss.

Bahlum-Kuk's name echoed in the streets. Yat-Balam's name was also frequent but much more quietly spoken. The Shaman could be one to fear. His tall, dark figure always at the King' back lent a sense of strength and hidden purpose to the Royal presence. The brothers' power was unquestioned.

Finally Daniel found himself following the patterns of the glyph carved paving stones that lined Anthol's streets. He had learned to read them a bit and knew they spoke of families who had lived in the same houses for generations. This was the street of the family of Balam-Tut, the scribe. Here was the street that would lead to the home of the King. The Maya street signs were under foot, worn with age and familiarity.

Daniel entered the home of the King. The doorway was a simple arched opening. The Maya were not all that fond of doors. Daniel heard voices but not the voices he was hoping to hear. Bahlum-Kuk and Yat-Balam had yet to arrive. He made his way to his private room, undressed and lay down on the pillow strewn sleeping mat. Someone had already been through his room and rolled up the day blinds. Cool evening breezes, heavy with the scent of night blooming flowers lulled him to sleep. He was sure someone would come to get him for the evening meal after the King and his brother came home.

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

It was early evening. The stars were out and the two pastel colored moons of Seladon were still low on the horizon by the time a hand shook Daniel awake. He looked up at the friendly face of a woman who had taken charge of the King's house in the absence of a wife to fill the role. Natalie was older and kind.

"Come. Daniel," she said. "The King is home and asking for you. Your food is in the courtyard. Come now."

The King's entire household had some level of English proficiency. Just as on Earth, the universe had come to agree that the ridiculous twittering language of a small island on Earth was the most flexible, the most useful and living language ever invented. The long string of accidents that had turned the language into such a useful tool were universally recognized and celebrated. It was a language that had invented itself. Every day new words were added. Every day new meanings emerged. It was the language of business and of technology. It was difficult to learn and people remained students of its intricacies all their lives. All agreed,;the easiest way to learn English was to be born speaking it.

Daniel stretched and pulled on his jeans and then his socks. No matter how he tried he simply was not comfortable in bare feet. Pulling on a loose shirt he was ready for dinner.

He headed into the courtyard, following the sound of people talking. He heard Bahlum-Kuk's distinctive laugh and was pleased. Once into the circle of torch light and citrus scented candles he found spot to sit down and an empty plate. A fest of stewed meat, unleavened bread much like Earth's tortillas, fresh cut fruit and piles of warm corn and beans lay in various dishes in the center of the low stone slab that was used as a buffet. There were forks and knives but for the most part the people ate with their fingers. Pots of Seladon's various spicy sauces were scattered all around within easy reach of the diners.

He carefully studied Bahlum-Kuk's face looking for signs of exhaustion or strain. The King was pale and not as energetic as usual but he had not eaten for two days and Daniel could not even begin to estimate the man's blood loss. Yat-Balam sat at his brother's back holding the King's full plate and forcing various morsels of food into Bahlum-Kuk's hands. Once Daniel saw him try to outright feed his brother a piece of fruit. Bahlum-Kuk put a stop to that with a growl. Now Yat-Balam simply sat with his hand stretched out in front of his brother, refusing to be intimidated no matter how often his hand was pushed away.

"You will eat or I will sit on you." Daniel heard Yat-Balam mutter.

"Just try it Sammy. I'll rub your face in the dirt."

Daniel laughed out loud. "Just eat." He joined Sam's crusade. "You need to replace all that blood you lost. Listen to your brother."

Dean glared at Daniel but picked up some meat from the plate that Sam held and ate it. "Everyone happy now?" he asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Sam placed the plate in his brother's lap and pushed on Dean's shoulder. "Eat it all or Daniel will hold you down and I'll stuff it up your nose."

"Don't even try it." Dean growled again but gave in now that his appetite had been stimulated.

The rest of dinner went on peacefully enough. People came and went greeting the King or dropping small gifts of fruit or flowers on the table.

At the end of another hour the food was all gone and Dean had flowers worked into his hair by various well-wishers, usually female. Older men had stopped by with serious faces and solemn voices, offering ritual blessings on the new King.

The moons were riding higher now. Only the King, his brother and Daniel Jackson were left in the courtyard. Dean stretched his arms forward and Sam massaged his brother's shoulders. "You should get some rest now, Dean." Daniel whispered, carefully. He did not want anyone to hear him call the brothers by their Angel names for fear of being accused of over familiarity.

He smiled secretly, thinking of just how familiar they were behind hidden walls. The older man smiled again at his young lover. "Don't you think he should get some sleep, Sam?"

"Definitely," Sam answered. "Considering what is going to happen tomorrow, rest would be good. We definitely want him looking his best tomorrow when he's introduced to his Queen."

Daniel was surprised and Dean groaned.

"Are they really going to be bringing her here tomorrow, Sam? Don't I even get a day to adjust? I'm tired. I don't want to." Dean whined.

Now it was Sam's turn to laugh. "You knew this was part of the plan, Dean. It's a little late to back out now. These people have come here all the way from the Island of Nulbarene to see you. You can't turn them away because you are tired. At least be introduced to the girl. It's not wise to insult a Wizard of the Islands. Her father will curse you. He can most likely be able to make your dick fall off."

"These are the magicians, aren't they?" Dean asked. "How did the council pull this off? I thought that the Wizards never left the islands any longer. This is a magic trick of its own. Who do I have to thank for this little prize?"

"Don't you worry your feathered head about that, my brother," Sam grinned. "It might just possibly have been me and what are you going to do about it now? I've snagged you a princess who is the daughter of the great Wizard Castiel; you should be kissing my feet."

Sam stood up and pulled his brother up with him. "You need to get to bed. I need you all bright and pretty for tomorrow. I don't need her to turn you down because you're sickly. They would question your ability to produce an heir. It's time for sleep."


	16. Chapter 16 - His Bride

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. The Stargate franchise is currently owned by Metro-Goldwin-Mayer. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

 **Camelopardalis**

 **Chapter 16**

 **His Bride**

 **From Chapter 15**

" _These are the magicians, aren't they?" Dean asked. "How did the council pull this off? I thought that the Wizards never left the islands any longer. This is a magic trick of its own. Who do I have to thank for this little prize?"_

" _Don't you worry your feathered head about that, my brother," Sam grinned. "It might just possibly have been me and what are you going to do about it now? I've snagged you a princess who is the daughter of the great Wizard Castiel; you should be kissing my feet."_

 _Sam stood up and pulled his brother up with him. "You need to get to bed. I need you all bright and pretty for tomorrow. I don't need her to turn you down because you're sickly. They would question your ability to produce an heir. It's time for sleep."_

 **Chapter 16**

An excerpt from the description of the journey of Lady Wac-Chanil-Ahau from Dos Pilas to Naranjo when she was given in marriage to establish a political base in Naranjo for her father, Flint-Sky-God:

The journey to her new home was difficult and dangerous for the route she had to take crossed the war-torn heart of the Peten region. In spite of the danger, the wedding party traveled in ceremonial splendor, braving the dangers hidden in the arching forest and the hot fields that lined the way to Naranjo. Lady Wac-Chanil-Ahau sat in her sedan chair of dark polished wood upon pillows of stuffed jaguar skin, veiled from the prying eyes of village spies by a canopy of fine cotton gossamer, A company of sturdy bearers surrounded the four sweating men who carried the long poles of the sedan chair upon their shoulders, ready to relieve them in the work of relaying their precious burden to its final destination. Behind came more bearers with bundles of cotton and bark cloth laden with gifts of jade, painted pottery, embroidered textiles, perfumed wooden boxes and carved-shell diadems.

At the head of this party, the bravest and most experienced of the noble warriors of Dos Pilas strode in full battle gear, resplendent and frightening in their helmets of stuffed deer, peccary and jaguar.

From "A Forest of Kings" by Linda Schele and David Freidel, copyright 1998

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Bahlum-Kuk woke in the early morning light. The sun hovered just at the top of the jungle canopy, its heat dispersing the cool night air. He fell back on his pillows and yawned seeking a last few moments of oblivion before starting his day. Even through closed eyelids however, the sun crept in, turning the closed lids red and tracing warm fingers down his cheeks.

He turned away and let the warmth caress his back while he drifted off again. It didn't last. Footsteps clattered on the stone floor and he listen as the day blinds were drawn again the sun's nosy rays. Rolling back over he saw Natalie bustling around the room; arranging it for the coming day and setting small items to rights.

"Good morning," he mumbled.

Natalie turned to him and smiled. "Good Morning King Bahlum-Kuk. Your breakfast could be brought in if you call."

She bobbed her head, finished her chores and walked out. Her major errand, waking him up, had been accomplished.

Bahlum-Kuk stretched, unfurled his sleep crushed wings and abandoned his bed. It was then he remembered what this day would bring. It was his first day as King and not that much was changed. Natalie had been waking him up and fussing around his room while she did it for years. He wasn't that sure that a wife was going to change that habit.

A wife. He shook his head. Here he was, barely standing and he was going to have to not only meet some girl but also mostly likely entertain her father. The Wizards of the Ocean Islands were highly respected and greatly feared. It was a wonder that Yat-Balam had secured the Kingdom of Anthol such a prize. It was now left to Bahlum-Kuk not to screw the whole thing up.

After the drama, trauma and mysteries of yesterday he would much rather be allowed to lie upon some sun warmed rock and let Daniel Jackson massage the stiffness out of his shoulders. There was little or no possibility of that happening.

He flapped his wings, moving the last of the cool night air over his naked skin. He slipped on his sandals and set out to the quick flowing stream that cut through the open garden. Once on the bank he shed the sandals and walked into the water. It was cool, almost cold and he shivered while commencing his morning rituals.

"Here," a bar of rough soap splashed in to the water beside him. "Make sure you clean those cuts thoroughly." Bahlum-Kuk looked up to find his brother standing beside the water. "We don't need an infection to mar those scars. They are perfect now and it's up to you to make sure they stay that way."

Annoyed at this brother's superior tone Bahlum-Kuk dipped his wings and used them to push the maximum amount of water he could at his brother. Yat-Balam danced out of the way of the deluge, laughing.

Dean noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and spotted Daniel Jackson standing in an open archway watching the brothers play. Daniel smiled then moved forward to come and stand beside a slightly dampened Sam.

Daniel was dressed in the denim cutoffs he had made from his jeans when the much abused pants had threatened to fall apart on their own. He had worn great holes in the knees while kneeling at the base of various monuments. Even while on this extended visit at the King's request Daniel had still gone exploring. His mind would not let him rest with so much to learn and his room held piles of notes and drawings waiting for eventual transport back to Earth.

A houseman appeared holding a tray of food for breakfast; fresh fruit, cooked cereals, shredded meat, curls of green leaves and the always present unleavened tortillas were set out in a lavish display. Placing the tray on a nearly table rock the man withdrew.

Climbing out of the cold water Dean shook his wings free of moisture and came over to sit with his brother and his secret lover. He picked up a tortilla and loaded it with shredded meat, chopped leaves and sauce.

"Today's going to be a big day, right Dean?" Daniel smiled. "You get to meet your bride today. Are you excited?"

"I was hoping to at least make it through the morning without being reminded." Dean responded. "I hope you have just as much fun watching me get married to this stranger."

"There's not a lot that I can do about that, Dean," was Daniel's response. "What's there to say? It's something you have to do. You have a duty to your family to fulfill and whether I'm here or not doesn't make a difference."

"It makes a difference to me." Dean grumbled. "I like having you here."

"We need to talk about that," Daniel said seriously. "I'm thinking that it is just about time for me to go back to Star Gate Command. I've already spent close to two months here and as much as I have enjoyed your company, it's time for me to get back to work."

Dean looked surprised. "You mean you don't want to stay here for the rest of your life, poking around my temples and writing descriptions of rituals? How about traveling over the rest of the world? Anthol is not all of Seladon. There other places we could go."

"I know, Dean," Daniel replied. "But neither you nor I are free to simply drop our lives and our responsibilities and go wandering. Today you have people arriving from what I understand are ocean island states."

Daniel turned to Sam. "What was the name of that island, Sam?"

"Nulbarene," the Shaman replied. "We are going to welcome the Wizard of Nulbarene. His name is Castiel and he has traveled far to deliver his daughter, Xu-Chaulk, to her new husband."

"Yeah, thanks Sam." Dean muttered. "You could have given me just a little more time."

"It was not my call, Dean." Sam answered. "You know you're not being fair. They have been traveling for a long time. The day of their arrival was determined by the trade winds, the jungle growth and the speed of their entourage. They are arriving today but they could have arrived a week ago or even a week from now. You're acting like a spoiled child."

Dean grinned. "Maybe Daniel should take me away and tach me some manners."

Sam palmed his face. "God, sometimes I wonder if we are really brothers. You just never stop, do you?"

They chattered and laughed but became quiet when a sound floated through the city. It was the mournful call of conch shells being used as horns. The Ocean Island embassy was arriving.

Sam and Daniel stood up and looked toward the front of the house. Sam looked back down at his brother. "Dean, go get some clothes on. I don't think your bride needs to see you naked quite yet. At least let's wait until you are introduced."

Dean scrambled up off the ground and headed for his room.

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

From the edge of the jungle a Royal procession was moving toward Anthol. Warriors lead the way dressed in battle gear and carrying the three pronged harpoons used both for war and for hunting in their world. Behind them came bearers carrying a shell decorated sedan chair covered in silky fabric that moved in the light breeze. Beside the chair walked a man with arching dark, almost black wings. This was the Wizard Castiel, a well-known and feared leader of the Ocean Kingdom of Nulbarene. His daughter Xu-Chaulk or Amber Glow was the lady in the sedan chair.

Behind them walked the rest of their entourage; alternate bearers for the chair, men carrying the Lady's bride gifts for the King, ladies in waiting and all of the necessary cooks, handlers and body servants. The procession was fully sixty people long. When the head of the procession reached the city, Anthol's ceremonial gates were swung wide in welcome.

Now within the gates the full sounds of the procession rang out: conch shells' mournful cries, muffled drumbeats marking the pace, the chittering noise of the women's finger cymbals, the twittering cries of soprano voices, underlain by the low hum of the altos. It was quite the show and the inhabitants of Anthol enjoyed it immensely. They responded with thrown flowers and children racing among the marchers, delivering sweets and tiny gifts of jade and amethyst.

Bahlum-Kuk's own warriors led the way through the streets at a slow and dignified pace. Everybody was enjoying the show; Anthol would long remember the arrival of Lady Xu-Chaulk of the Ocean Kingdom.

The parade halted when the Lady's sedan chair was directly in front of the King's house. On the entrance stairs stood Bahlum-Kuk with his brother Yat-Balam standing tall and dark behind his peacock of a brother. Bahlum-Kuk had most definitely put on clothes. He was in full regalia: his skirt embroidered with scenes from his accession, a chest plate decorated with a jeweled Wacah Chan, his headdress with the high arching feathers of the bird God, a totem of his house. There wasn't a color missing. He was a barbarian King.

The Wizard Castiel stepped forward and bowed. Bahlum-Kuk returned the ritual greeting and the two men gripped each other's fore arms. Yat-Balam greeted the Wizard next and then Castiel turned back to the Lady's chair. He swept back the floating g piece of gauzy fabric and held out his hand to help his daughter descend.

Bahlum-Kuk grinned as the Lady took her father's hand and wrapped her other hand on the front column of her canopy then swung herself down to the ground. This was no delicate flower. She appeared strong, assured and confident. This was possibly a warrior's wife.

She took after her father in appearance but had no wings. Her hair was as black as night and hung down in slightly curving waves just to her shoulders. Her eyebrows were just as dark and strong. Her eyes were deep dark pools of intense brown tinged with bronze highlights. She was beautiful.

Castiel held on to her hand and lead her forward to meet her betrothed. She stood her ground and only bowed her head slightly in greeting. Her stare was direct and a challenge. It would be up to Bahlum-Kuk to win her over. She was no one's possession, she was her own woman. She considered Bahlum-Kuk for a sort time then her eyes moved over to measure Yat-Balam. Dean smiled. He did not know if these people understood the depth of the bond between the brothers or not. One thing he know for sure, Sam was short of breath and frozen at the sight of Dean's bride.

Dean stepped back into Sam's space. "Calm down little brother. That's my bride you are breathing heavy over. Don't worry though. we'll talk about it later." With those whispered words the King turned and waved his guests into his home. The Wizard went first and the Lady followed. Sam and Dean fell in behind, leaving both sets of retainers to follow. Daniel Jackson mixed in with Dean's council elders.

Once inside they all settled along the house stream. On the banks and stones a feast had been assembled. Everyone found a spot but left the brothers, the Ocean Wizard and the lady in the center with open space around them.

"My Lady," Sam took her hand and helped her settle on the grass. Dean settled on her other side between her and the Wizard Castiel.

Castiel sighed, removed his sandals and inched closer to the cool spring water flowing past. Dean laughed when the man dropped his feet into the stream.

"A long rough trip, was it My Lord?"

Castiel glanced at the King at the use of the honorary title. "King Bahlum-Kuk, feel free to call me Castiel only. After all, I am on the verge of becoming your father, am I not?"

Dean grinned at the kindly note in Castiel's voice. "Thank you very much, Castiel." Dean then glanced around at his new family group. "Since we are all relatives here, even more closely than I had been led to believe judging by the number of wings I see, I believe it would be appropriate for us to use our Angel names when talking among ourselves. I am called Dean and my brother is Sam."

The Wizard nodded. "Yes, I agree. I use only my Angel name, Castiel. This is my daughter Xu-Chaulk, which means Aber Glow in our common language. In Angelic however her name is Ruby.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Wedding

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. The Stargate franchise is currently owned by Metro-Goldwin-Mayer. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

 **Camelopardalis**

 **Chapter 17**

 **The Wedding**

 **From Chapter 16**

" _A long rough trip, was it My Lord?"_

 _Castiel glanced at the King at the use of the honorary title. "King Bahlum-Kuk, feel free to call me Castiel only. After all, I am on the verge of becoming your father, am I not?"_

 _Dean grinned at the kindly note in Castiel's voice. "Thank you very much, Castiel." Dean then glanced around at his new family group. "Since we are all relatives here, even more closely than I had been led to believe judging by the number of wings I see, I believe it would be appropriate for us to use our Angel names when talking among ourselves. I am called Dean and my brother is Sam."_

 _The Wizard nodded. "Yes, I agree. I use only my Angel name, Castiel. This is my daughter Xu-Chaulk, which means Aber Glow in our common language. In Angelic however her name is Ruby._

 **Chapter 17**

We can imagine the courage and resolution of the princess, Lady Wac-Chanil-Ahau as she was a living declaration of war against the most powerful enemies of her family as she traveled to her new home. The first sacred rituals she performed after her arrival lasted three days, in the time of the beneficent rains of late summer.

This young Queen stood at the center of the Maya world. High on her pyramid she spilled her blood in rapture, calling forth the ancestors to witness and confirm the new destiny she brought to this place while the gathered hosts of the city danced and sang in the broad plazas below. The red towering temple mountains of Naranjo reverberated with the pulsing call of the drums and the deep moan of the shell trumpets reaching friend and foe alike across the vast green canopy of the forest.

From "A Forest of Kings" by Linda Schele and David Freidel, copyright 1998

Bahlum-Kuk and Lady Xu-Chaulk were married the very next day. The wedding itself was another free show for the inhabitants of Anthol. Dressed in all his regalia; the jeweled Wacah Chan breastplate, embroidered skirt, the high arching feathered head dress of his bird totem and with his wings fully extended to exhibit his dominance over all other Lords in the procession, Bahlum-Kuk led his Queen-to-be through the streets of Anthol then under the jungle canopy to the Stone Mountain of his royal family.

The Lady Xu-Chaulk was as elaborately dressed as her Lord husband with all the recognized finery of a lady of Anthol along with those special touches that identified her as a Princess of the Ocean Kingdoms. Fragile sea shells hung from her ears and around her neck. Sea creatures and waving kelp were pictured on her long flowing skirt in delicate embroidery. Her crown was designed in the likeness of long fingered palm fronds. She was veiled in the silky gossamer cloth that had enshrouded her sedan chair. Her beauty could only be conjectured through the filmy fabric.

The Royal couple ascended the Stone Mountain, followed as ever by the dark winged Yat-Balam in his Shaman's cloak and by The Ocean Wizard Castiel. Behind these principals came the elders, the priests and the rest of the Ahauob of the city.

The citizens of Anthol were well rewarded for their unstinting support of their King. He paid them back in entertainment and glory. The Maya royals rewarded their people with festivals, feasts and gifts of sacred objects. The wealth of the Kings thus flowed back through the entire civilization. As long as the King danced for them the people would remain loyal and dedicated. Since the civilization had no standing army the Kings owed everything to the people. To retain their loyalty and love the Maya Kings had duties to perform.

This wedding and the promise of children was a duty that was owed and demanded. The slowly measured pace of time and history outlined the demands and expectations of the people They all moved forward into an assured future as long as the King was bound to his fate.

Once up the stairs Bahlum-Kuk and his Lady disappeared from sight inside the colonnaded dark rooms of the temple. Inside, in the most sacred room in the Eastern corner was where the wedding ceremony was blessed, the King and Queen performed the initial blood rituals and were seized by the trance like state that connected them to the Other World.

Blooded and stoned out of their minds due to blood loss the entranced couple was exhibited to the populace. The blood soaked strips of paper from their bleeding were thrown into the fire and the King ascended the Wacah Chan, the Tree of Life, to obtain the ancestors' blessings on his marriage.

When the smoke died down and after he had delivered the messages and blessings of the ancestors to his people the King withdrew. Now it was the newly crowned Queen's responsibility to lead the rites for the following days. She would dance, bleed and perform the required rituals for almost seventy two nonstop hours but at the end she would be the undeniable Queen of the City of Anthol. The Ocean Princess would hold power in two kingdoms.

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Ruby was at the temple performing her new Queenly duties. Dean and Sam had come home to clean up and eat and generally recharge.

"This getting married stuff is a lot more difficult than it appears." Dean whined to his brother.

"Keep your voice down," Sam hissed. "Sometimes I really wonder if we are related at all." The tall Ahau glanced quickly around the open patio looking for the other members of the marriage procession, He saw the City Elders gathered around a stone slab loaded with food near the entrance, far away enough not to pick up Dean's voice. Standing near these old men and chatting was the Wizard Castiel.

Sam took a deep berth. "Do me a favor and try not to upset your bride's father. We need the Ocean Kingdom's good will for their valuable trade goods and to protect Salmon Harbor from attack."

Dean sat down on the stream bank and removed his heavy head dress. "Sam, do you ever take a break? Relax. Have something to eat. I promise not to bite my father-in law in the ass if you promise to give me a little peace."

Dean took his turn looking around. "Have you seen Daniel?"

"That is something else we have to discuss in private, Dean." Sam spoke in a hushed voice. "Your lover can't stay here anymore with your wife under the same roof."

Dean picked up some small pieces of gravel and started tossing them into the water. "Sam, I don't think that's up to you to interfere in my sex life. I am the King, you know."

"Yes, you're the King and if you want to remain the King you better start measuring up to the Elders' expectations. That means babies and not tall alien men. You need your wife in your bad now, not Daniel." Sam sat and curled his arms around his folded knees.

"Speak his name." Dean smiled at Daniel who had just arrived along with a number of the younger Ahauob. The archeologist crossed the patio to join Dean and Sam leaving the larger group to mingle with the Elders. The tall Earth man stood in stark contrast to the light boned, small and dark native men.

"Hello, Daniel," Dean smiled and waved Daniel over. Dean turned do his brother. "Did I mention, Sam that Daniel is returning to Earth?"

"No Dean, you didn't" Sam huffed. "You just let me drone on and forgot to mention the fact. Sometimes I could just shake you."

Dean smiled. "But I like to hear you talk, Sam. I pick up my best whines from you. I use them all the time in council."

Sam leaned over and lightly smacked the back of Dean's head.

"Watch it, brother. That's your King you're assaulting there." Dean growled.

"Maybe he is but right now I'm just giving my brother a little love tap. No harm in that, is there?" Sam responded.

"So, Daniel," Sam turned to the scientist. "When are you planning to leave?"

Daniel grinned. "No need to get so excited Sam. I'm leaving soon enough." The older man glanced at his young lover. "I don't want to create problems between Dean and his lovely queen."

Now it was Dean's turn to preen. "She is nice, isn't she? Thank you, Sam. I think you struck a great bargain for Anthol bringing her here."

Sam noticed that the Lady's father was approaching. "Here's the Wizard, Dean. We need to discuss a few final points concerning the marriage contract."

Castiel, the Ocean Wizard knelt down on the sand next to the brothers. Everyone in the circle with the exception of Daniel had wings slightly extended. It was a traditional signal asking for privacy. No one with any pretension to the upper social strata would dare to deny the request on pain of being considered an untutored boor. The men spoke without fear of being over heard.

"King Bahlum-Kuk," Castiel began. "The wedding ritual was perfect. I am pleased by the honor shown my daughter. I did wonder about a couple of items, however. I noticed there were no sacrifices. Has Anthol been so unsuccessful in battle that no aristocrats from other cities suitable for sacrifice to the Gods have been captured?"

"My Lord, Castiel." Sam spoke up. "In Anthol we have gone without the bloody sacrifice of our enemies for many decades. We prefer to subjugate such Ahauob than behead them. We find they make grateful liege lords. They are much more useful than simple dead meat. We feed our Gods only our own blood, not the blood of strangers."

Castiel seemed a little shocked. "That is not the ancient manner."

"We are not our ancestors in Anthol." Dean spoke up. "My father and his father before him laid out this way of life. The Gods of Anthol approved of the change and have blessed our city with more wealth and unquestioned power. Can you deny that such a change has succeeded to our benefit? The released Lords are returned to their families and a blood fee is paid to Anthol yearly. We want for nothing and our Gods are pleased with only the richest blood of our own loyal Ahauob. To be asked to be a blood sacrifice is regarded as a great honor."

Castiel nodded his head. "I see. It is not the way of the Ocean Kingdoms but it appears to have worked well for Anthol. No one denies the wealth and power of your City, King Bahlum-Kuk."

"Thank you, Lord Castiel," Dean replied also with a pleasant nod at the Wizard. With his head inclined King Bahlum-Kuk managed a sloe-eyed glance upward into the Wizard's clear blue eyes. There may also have been just the slightest flutter of long thick eyelashes involved also.

Daniel Jackson happened to be drinking juice from a scooped out jungle fruit at the time and nearly shot juice out his nose when he caught the end of Dean's flirting glance.

Dropping the fruit on the table Daniel wiped the juice off his chin with his sleeve and used the same sleeve to conceal his smile. Dean appeared to be already looking for a replacement lover and Daniel was not even off planet yet. Sam reached over and slapped Daniel on the back, pretending to help him regain control of his breathing. It was more a warning slap than a helpful one and Daniel got the message immediately. When Sam slid his big hand down to Daniel's thigh and applied pressure the message was made abundantly clear. Daniel was to keep his mouth shut.

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

It was the morning of the third day after the wedding ritual when an exhausted Queen finally returned to her new husband's house. She was tired and hungry and splattered with her own blood. Luckily enough she didn't have to walk back to the house. Her sedan chair was still at the foot of the temple steps and she was carried to her new home in style. At the door she was greeted by the entire household including her father, her new husband and her new brother-in-law who helped her down from the chair.

Ruby was so weak that her knees bent when she made it to the ground so Yat-Balam, after receiving an approving glance from his brother, was the one who carried Ruby over the threshold of her new home and then to the cool stream in the shade of the patio. There she removed her clothes and slid gratefully into the cool, clean water. The dirt and the blood stains from her three long days of ritual, fasting and ecstatic trance drifted away. Her skin was washed clean and once again glowed with the light of the golden sun.

When she raised a languid hand to her husband, Bahlum-Kuk helped her emerge naked from the waters while a maid brought soft cloth to wrap her body. She leaned on Bahlum-Kuk's shoulder while he guided her to their bed chamber where she laid down and fell asleep.

He left her there, comfortably resting in the shaded but warm stone room caressed by the flower scented air from the garden outside the window. He had another important chore to perform. Daniel Jackson was returning to Star Gate Command today.

The brothers walked with Daniel down the jungle path out on to the grassy plain that surrounded the Star Gate. The area around the Gate plinth had changed in the past year. There was a permanent military installation situated closest to the gate protecting against the possibility of Goa'uld incursion. The newly built embassy buildings for the Nox and the Asgard rose up from the grassy plain. There was a weak flow of traders and passage of Nox and Asgard visitors around and through the Gate.

As they drew closer to the standing circle on its stepped stone platform Daniel's thoughts went back to his first visit to Seladon. He remembered these Royal men walking beside him as children playing in the halls of Star Gate Command. Now one brother was a King and the other a true Shaman.

The two Ahauob had grown so fast and matured so quickly that Daniel had no chance to feel old. He also had changed in the two months he had spent on Seladon. There was something about the planet that encouraged such growth both physically and mentally. Emotions ran riot like the jungle flowers and life sang and craved energy and desire. It was coming on to evening now and Daniel sincerely hoped it would be dark before he walked through the rippling blue illusionary water of the Gate.

He wanted another looked at the evening sky of Seladon. The jeweled night sky of the planet was still unique above all the other planets that Star Gate Command had uncovered. Galaxies wheeled overhead like multicolored gemstone brooches pinned to a black velvet gown. Lines of piercing bright white stars lay like diamond strands thrown against the vault of the night as if by the careless hand of God and lonely individual colored suns ruled their own corners of space.

He got his wish and the sunset was glorious over the jungle canopy, gilding the tossing fronds with the last of the golden rays. From the East the night sky advanced, revealing treasures in the firmament. Daniel turned to the brothers and with great restraint stoked Dean's cheek with a single finger. There could be no good bye kiss here in the open field. There were too many watching eyes and too many tongues ready to wag for the lovers to share such a kiss.

Daniel ascended the shallow stairs and approached the event horizon. He turned once to wave good bye and take just one more mental picture of the King in his feathers and jewels and the Shaman in his long dark cape then Daniel turned and passed through the Gate.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Family of Bahlum-Kuk

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. The Stargate franchise is currently owned by Metro-Goldwin-Mayer. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

 **Camelopardalis**

 **Chapter 18**

 **The Family of Bahlum-Kuk**

 **From Chapter 17**

 _He wanted another looked at the evening sky of Seladon. The jeweled night sky of the planet was still unique above all the other planets that Star Gate Command had uncovered. Galaxies wheeled overhead like multicolored gemstone brooches pinned to a black velvet gown. Lines of piercing bright white stars lay like diamond strands thrown against the vault of the night by the careless hand of God and lonely individual colored suns ruled their own corners of space._

 _He got his wish and the sunset was glorious over the jungle canopy, gilding the tossing fronds with the last of the golden rays. From the East the night sky advanced, revealing treasures in the firmament. Daniel turned to the brothers and with great restraint stoked Dean's cheek with a single finger. There could be no good bye kiss here in the open field. There were too many watching eyes and too many tongues ready to wag for the lovers to share such a kiss._

 _Daniel ascended the shallow stairs and approached the event horizon. He turned once to wave good bye and take just one more mental picture of the King in his feathers and jewels and the Shaman in his long dark cape then Daniel turned and passed through the Gate._

 **Chapter 18**

The first step in Ah-Cacaw's plan was to deactivate the ritual spaces of the North Acropolis by cutting them off visually and physically from the Great Plaza. He then shifted the focus of dynamistic celebration into the Great Plaza itself. To do this, he reworked the south side and ceremonial front of the North Acropolis. When he began this work, the south side of the Acropolis already held some of the finest pyramids ever built in the history of the kingdom. These "sacred mountains" stood in a row behind the tree-stone forest created by Tikal's greatest kings.

The Centerpiece of the North Acropolis façade however was the magnificent Temple 33-2. This sacred mountain, above all others had been the orthodox focus of royal ecstasy and the dramatic backdrop against which the stelae commemorating each king's vision stood for all to witness. Under the sculptured pyramid lay Burial 48, the tomb of the great Stormy-Sky.

From "A Forest of Kings" by Linda Schele and David Freidel, copyright 1998

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Bahlum-Kuk and Yat-Balam walked away from the Star Gate, heading back to the city of Anthol and the King's new bride.

"Ruby is a lovely woman," Sam murmured to his brother. Dean looked quickly back over his shoulder to make sure their guard was far enough away that their conversation could not be over heard.

"Very lovely indeed, Sam" Dean responded and arched his wings around the pair to ensure their privacy. "You seemed to be enchanted."

Sam pulled his feathered cape more tightly around him. "Sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to cause trouble. This is supposed to be your wedding night."

"Don't worry little brother." Den smiled up into Sam's distressed face. "It's fine. Everything will work out just fine." Dean placed a hand on his brother's arm. "You do trust me, don't you? "

"Of course, Dean" Sam agreed. The brothers continued their slow walk back to the city, each wrapped in his own plans and hopes for the future.

Overhead the dark sky glistened with the spinning jewels of the night. The moons were just beginning to rise and the delicately colored moonlight washed the jungle with the pale amethyst light that Seladon wore as an evening garment. In the dark path of the jungle the two brothers walked like ghosts of an ancient world. All around them the night birds trilled and insects hummed, ignoring the passage of both Kings.

When they finally arrival at the King's house in Anthol, they found the new Queen sitting on the threshold, dressed in fresh white clothes and wrapped in the gauzy fabric she favored. Her hair was lose and flowed down her back like a river of silk while the pale moonlight was reflected in her dark eyes.

Standing behind her in the shadow of the doorway her father, the Wizard Castiel, kept watch over his daughter.

Sam's drew in a great breath and Ruby looked up at the sound. She smiled at the Shaman brother but gave her hand to her new husband. Dean helped her to stand, nodded to Castiel and they entered the house. The guards faded away to their own homes and beds. Night cast a blanket over the city of Anthol and its Kings and Queen.

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Three years after he had left Dean and the world of Seladon Daniel Jackson returned. He arrived along with Teal'c and the new Senator appointed to the Military Approbations Committee. The people of Ohio had finally realized what a complete idiot Senator Meckelberg had been and had voted him out of office. Now Senator Alice Lasky was in charge. This was a woman with a firm grip on reality. She had been shaken o her core at discovering exactly what the ultra-secret installation underneath Cheyanne Mountain was hiding but she took it in stride. Even Jack O'Neill thought well of Senator Lasky and he was a hard man to please without a lot of fondness for politicians.

Daniel stood in front of the Star Gate and breathed in the fragrant air of Seladon again. Smell is the most evocative of senses and memories of nights under the stars with his lover rushed back to mind. He paused, closed his eyes and simply wallowed in his memories.

Teal'c poking him in the back snapped him out of his dreams. "Daniel Jackson" Teal'c rumbled "it is necessary for us to get out of the way. The solders will be coming through almost immediately."

Daniel moved down the stairs and Teal'c followed. The archeologist realized that the Senator was out in front, heading for a building to the right. "Senator," Daniel called after her. "That's the Nox embassy. They only like invited guests. I think you should come back here to the military tent. The Nox will come to you once they realized we have arrived."

Senator Lasky turned back to him and smiled. "If you think so, Daniel." When she smiled the Senator exhibited a couple of unexpected dimples.

"Daniel," Teal'c interrupted. "Take a look at the temple grounds."

Daniel was about to turn and ascend the Star Gate platform again. As he remembered, you could only see the temple field from a slightly higher elevation. When Teal'c stopped him and turned him back around Daniel realized that he could see a temple. He could see it quite easily. Something definitely had changed.

The shape of the large temple was markedly different. It was taller and seemed wider. Brilliant white plaster was decorated with mask faces so colorful it was almost possible to make them out even this far away. The temple looked new. It felt new. Daniel itched to get over there and find out what changes to the sacred space Bahlum-Kuk had made.

First things first, though, he thought. They were there to have a discussion with King Bahlum-Kuk about the human embassy that had been denied for so long. All of Star Gate Command knew that neither Bahlum-Kuk nor Yat-Balam would have anything to do with an embassy if it meant that ass, Senator Meckelberg would take it as an excuse to travel to Seladon. The man had poisoned the waters so completely with his ignorant insults and casual racism that it had taken all this time to convince the Maya that things could be different now.

It had been determined in advance that the delegation would go to the King's house instead of meeting in the grassy field or in either the Nox or Asgard embassy. Daniel, Teal'c, the Senator and a small group of guards set out to walk to the King's house in Anthol.

Daniel was not surprised to find once they entered the jungle that Seladon warriors lined the path, one every hundred feet or so. Daniel shook his head. Sam and Dean certainly knew how to carry a grudge. It took some time but there was always something to look at on Seladon and by the time they walked out into the open again the Senator had fallen in love with the place. She had exclaimed over the birds, the flowers and even the exotic scents flooding the jungle.

They group exited the cool shade of the jungle out on to the shining plain of neatly planted golden grain that washed up against the walls of Anthol like ocean waves pushed by the wind against shores of an island. Nestled against a jungle covered hillside the white city of Anthol basked in the sun. The skies were so clear and pure the landscape appeared newly formed, untouched, clean and peaceful.

"This is a gorgeous world," Senator Lasky breathed. "No wonder they want to control the visors. Could you even image a processing plant or a factory on the horizon? It would be a curse, a boil on the face of perfection."

Daniel laughed. "Wait until you see it at night. There is no place in the known universe like it."

The group continued on the path that led up to the open city gates. Daniel noticed some changes there also and nudged Teal'c. "It looks like someone has been decorating, as if this place needed more glory."

The city of Anthol had been touched by the hand of its new Queen. Plain white stone blocks had been replaced by carved cubes of glittering quartz. Here and there great chunks of amethyst had been inset in the city walls creating waving bands of color that glowed in the sun. The other blocks were faced in agate and the great gates had cream, brown and green streaks of the stone as facings. Daniel assumed that the agate was a veneer. If the gates were solid agate they would be numbered among the wonders of this or any other world.

Behind the open gates the group could see the inhalants of Anthol moving about on their daily rounds. The people expressed their love of color in their clothing as well as on the walls of their city.

"My God," the Senator gasped. "Could you just imagine the tourists if the King would decide to let them in? "

"Senator," Daniel smiled. "Wait until you see the temple field "

They entered the city and walked the inscribed paving stones. Daniel explained the names of the streets as they passed over the stones. Some of the stones had been reverently placed by the ancestors of the people living in the bordering buildings generations before. The stones of their streets were lovingly maintained by the families. The street names and the history of the families were a source of pride. This city belonged to the people, not the King.

When they finally arrived at the house of the Winged King they were greeted by a chubby little toddler. The little girl was standing in the archway sucking a finger and definitely waiting for the promised visitors to arrive.

The child stood straddle legged in the open gate dressed only in a strip of colorfully embroidered cloth wrapped around her waist. Whose child she might be was never in question. Little dark wings poked up behind her shoulders, pin feathers and fluff still in evidence. She looked to be about two years old although judging the age of a native of Seladon could be tricky, as Daniel well knew.

Daniel knelt down and smiled at the child. Patting his chest he said "Daniel" then pointed at her.

Removing her finger from her mouth the child said "Daniel' clearly and nodded rapidly. She then spun around awkwardly and took off for the house hollering "Daniel, Daniel." and flapping her childish wings for balance as she ran.

A very tall man stepped out the door of the house and Daniel recognized Yat-Balam. The little girl threw herself at the man's long legs and clung to them still chortling "Daniel, Daniel".

Yat-Balam leaned down and picked the child up. "Yes, my little bug. I can see Daniel." The Shaman came forward, extending his free hand to Daniel as the child rode safely on his other arm.

"Yat-Balam," Daniel exclaimed and grasped the proffered hand in greeting.

"Daniel," Sam smiled. "It is good to see you again. I see you have met our little Princess, Sunny."

"Sunny?" Daniel questioned.

"Her Seladon name takes time and a deep breathe to say," Sam smiled. "Sunny is enough for us." He jiggled the child on his hip. "Yes, our little Princess has far too many relatives who all wanted a piece of her name. Stay with Sunny, Daniel. It will be easier."

"Yat-Balam," Daniel turned to Senator Lasky. "This is Senator Alice Lasky. She has come to talk to Bahlum-Kuk about many serious and important issues. I'm afraid we would bore poor little Sunny to death."

"We certainly would not allow that to happen," a new voice joined the conversation and Daniel found the Lady Xu-Chaulk had appeared. She was as beautiful as Daniel remembered and very obviously pregnant.

"My Lady," Daniel bowed. "I didn't see you there."

"Come now, Daniel," Ruby replied. "I'm nearly as big as one of my father's whales." She poked at the Shaman's side when Sam laughed. "I'm hard to overlook."

Looking at the Royals Daniel realized he was looking at a family. He looked around for Dean and caught sight of the King standing quietly in the house doorway watching them all. There was a rustling movement in the shade behind the King and another, slightly taller, man appeared with dark wings outspread. Daniel had a feeling that he knew exactly who it was guarding the King's back. It was the Wizard Castiel.


	19. Chapter 19 - Come Sail Away with Me

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. The Stargate franchise is currently owned by Metro-Goldwin-Mayer. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

 **Camelopardalis**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Come Sail Away with Me**

 **From Chapter 18**

" _We certainly would not allow that to happen," a new voice joined the conversation and Daniel found the Lady Xu-Chaulk had appeared. She was as beautiful as Daniel remembered and very obviously pregnant._

" _My Lady," Daniel bowed. "I didn't see you there."_

" _Come now, Daniel," Ruby replied. "I'm nearly as big as one of my father's whales." She poked at the Shaman's side when Sam laughed. "I'm hard to overlook."_

 _Looking at the Royals Daniel realized he was looking at a family. He looked around for Dean and caught sight of the King standing quietly in the house doorway watching them all. There was a rustling movement in the shade behind the King and another, slightly taller, man appeared with dark wings outspread. Daniel had a feeling that he knew exactly who it was guarding the King's back. It was the Wizard Castiel._

 **Chapter 19**

A description of the ritualistic burial of the Sacred Tree Stone of the Kings of Tikal:

The mood of the crowd intensified as sounds of drumming echoed throughout the large plaza. It seemed as if everyone in the city was present. The piercing cry of flutes and clay whistles rose from the children of Tikal. Rattles shivered on the dancing ankles of farmers, masons and weavers, counterpointing the deep-throated rhythm of the chest-high drums arrayed along the stairs. The people – ahauob and common folk alike- sang and danced a plaintive dirge to rekindle the spirits of the desecrated tree-stones of the ancient kings. At the culmination of this ritual of remembrance and burial the gods and ancestors would turn their faces once more toward the great kingdom as the center of the world. The lineage of Tikal's kings would reign once again with honor restored.

From "A Forest of Kings" by Linda Schele and David Freidel, copyright 1998

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Daniel watched and waited until the King Bahlum-Kuk left the doorway and advanced toward the group of Earth visitors. The Wizard Castiel followed behind the young king like a dark winged hawk on guard.

"Daniel," Dean smiled and held out his hand. "It has been so long. I thought you had forgotten us."

"No one who has ever seen it can forget Seladon." Daniel replied. He turned to the Senator and placed a hand on her arm. "King Bahlum-Kuk I would like you to meet Senator Alice Lasky. She is now ambassador to Seladon as selected by Earth's Council,"

Dean smiled at the woman who, though tiny by Earth standards, was a fairly normal size for the older women of Seladon.

"Welcome Senator Alice Lasky. I hope you will enjoy your stay."

The Senator was somewhat surprised at the King's greeting. She had heard that most of Seladon's natives also spoke English but the King's fluency was unexpected.

"Thank you, Bahlum-Kuk." She replied. "You have an incredible world. I'm sure I would enjoy the visit if I simply stood and stared at your city all day."

Dean smiled broadly. "Tell me Daniel, what happened to that ignorant, rude man who wanted to treat us as barbarians. I believe he was called Meckelberg?"

Daniel smiled broadly. "He was thrown out of office by his constituency. He no longer holds any power in the government."

"Odd," Bahlum-Kuk murmured. "I don't understand. Is he no longer one of the ahauob? How can that be?"

Daniel cleared his throat. "We should perhaps discuss the political processes of Earth some other time when you have more time to listen to a long and slightly boring description of the politics of Earth. Right now I think the Senator would appreciate a small tour of the city with a knowledgeable guide and I would be interested to hear what it is that you have done to the temple field. I noticed the changes all the way from the Star Gate. It almost appears you have turned your family's temple to face the Gate."

"Come now," the Lady Xu-Chaulk interjected. "You have all had one long walk through the jungle in the heat of the afternoon. Let us enter the house and sit down in the patio. I have drinks and food waiting for you all."

The Senator looked over this most interesting of Kings. Bahlum-Kuk was taller than most of the people she had seen in the city and his brother Yat-Balam she suspected might be the tallest of any Seladon native.

The waist of the king was encircled by the wrappings of his hip cloth and skirt, garments made of fine cotton like cloth resplendent with painted and woven patterns rendered in the bright hues of forest dyes. He wore a turban of fine fabric bound tightly around his long fair hair with a jade-studded leather headband. Elegant tail feathers arched from the headband to bob in time with his movements. Deep green jade beads and blood red spondylosis shell ornaments hung from his ears and gleamed against his brown chest.

Dean noticed her staring at his ornaments and smiled. He took one of the jade necklaces he was wearing and dropped it over her head.

"There you go, Senator Alice Lasky." He grinned with the spontaneous joy that Daniel remembered from years ago. "I don't usually wear my fancy regalia every day. This was simply in your honor. You can have that piece as a remembrance of our first meeting."

Alice fingered the cool jade beads. "My first souvenir of Seladon." She smiled. "I thank you. I did want something of this world to treasure."

Dean smiled again. "We should go in. My wife gets cranky when we don't do as she says, especially when she has made such careful plans. Please enter my house, all of you."

He gestured toward the open archway and the Senator followed. She stared at the backs of the two brothers. The one they all called Sam still carried the little girl Sunny. The Senator felt sure that this was Sam's child he was cradling so carefully in his arms. A story there, she thought. She then glanced at the man following on Bahlum-Kuk's left side. He was about the same size as the King with heavy dark wings that glistened in the light. Iridescent colors chased over the feathers highlighting the man's movements. Another story there, she thought to herself. She would have to be careful around these people. There was much she didn't understand and much depended both them and on her relationship with them.

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The group entered the dark cool entrance hall that led straight past the interior rooms with their shaded windows and faint purple shadows out into the sun again. The light at the end of the tunnel was the communal central patio with the tumbling mountain stream, graceful palm like trees with long lacy fronds casting welcome shadow on the sand and soft grassy knolls. There were platters of food scattered over many of the large flat rocks. The platters were shielded with large bright green leaves.

Daniel was ready for Seladon's food; the shredded greens that crunched in his teeth. The sweet shredded meats with just a touch of fire and citrus flavors and the tortilla bread that was just this side of chewy but strong enough to hold the meat and vegetables even when one of the spicy condiments was added. The flavor of the food was just as wonderful as he remembered. Three years was not near long enough to erase the taste from his tongue.

Just as he was assembling the first of his choices he almost dropped it as Teal'c rammed an elbow into his side.

"Daniel," the Jaffa whispered. "Look up. Look at the roof. Isn't that one of those Angels?"

Daniel looked up immediately then called out "Dean, Sam, there's an Angel on the roof." He put down his food and reached for Sam's arm as Sam was the closest brother.

Sam turned at the pulled on his arm. "It's OK, Daniel." He said calmly. "Things have changed in the past couple of years. It's fine. The Angel belongs on our roof."

Daniel's eyebrows did a little shocked dance and he pushed his antique glasses up on his nose. "Maybe we should talk about that first." He looked around for Dean and saw the King laughing with Senator Lasky, completely at ease and ignoring the sworn enemy sitting on the roof over his head.

"What happened, Sam?" Daniel asked. "When I left here they had just killed your father. Now you have them sitting on your roof?"

"Look, Daniel, Teal'c," Sam said calmly "let's just go sit down with Dean and Castiel and we'll tell you all about it. The tall Shaman sent them over to join Dean.

Daniel heard Sam call out "Anadel" and he looked back at the tall brother. Sam was waving at the Angel and beckoning him down from the roof. To Daniel's shock the glowing Angel lifted and then floated down to the garden next to Sam.

Dean looked up at the visitors. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I guess that takes a little explaining."

They gathered beside the fast flowing spring. Senator Lasky was enjoying herself, splashing her feet in the water like a child. The Lady Xu-Chaulk was fully in the water, her wet clothes clinging to her swollen belly. All the Royals were laughing and relaxed. No one seemed to care about the Angel in their midst. Sam walked over with the Angel beside him and they all gathered around the stone where the food was laid out.

Sam started the explanation. "When Ruby got pregnant I began o worry about the Angel attacks. I was worried about the child coming into the world possibly with Wings. That would make the baby a target. Angels have been known to hunt out and murder newborns with wings."

"Yes, Sam got angry and you don't want to make my brother angry. Storm clouds gather and lightening flashes and forests get burned when Sam gets angry." Dean laughed and picked up a hollowed out fruit that apparently was full of juice.

Sam snorted. "My story, Dean." He objected.

"Sorry."

Sam went on. "After thinking about it for a while I went to the temple field and then stood under the jungle edge and thought about The Oldest. It took some time but finally one of them appeared. I explained my fears to him and asked for them to intercede. The battle between Angels and their Winged descendants had gone on long enough, I said. Too many had died and I wanted to keep Ruby's baby safe."

"What did he say?" Daniel asked.

"The Oldest don't speak," Sam replied. "they listen."

"He left and I came back to Anthol. After sometime I found that they had listened to me and decided to do something about the problem. They began to constrict the land in the mountains which was the only place the Angels could stand on the face of Seladon. I found out later that every day the boarders shrank. Also every day another Angel was eliminated, falling on to forbidden ground and burning. Finally there was barely standing room and the Angels cried out to the Oldest begging for mercy.

The Oldest appeared and explained the Angel's options. The borders would grow closer and closer and eventually all the Angels would die most horribly. That was one path. The other path was for each individual Angel to find a Seladon family that would offer them a home and forgiveness. They could become house Angels but then would owe complete loyalty to the family that took them in and forgave them."

Sam reached out and laid a hand on the Angel's shoulder. "This is Anadel our house Angel. He has been with us since Sunny was born.

"It was the younger Angels who were happy to find this path." The Angel spoke in a high, sweet voice. "Those of us who were created on Seladon were most open to change. The older Angels, those that had come through the Circle far back in the beginning, refused to yield to the new order. Most simply fell to the ground although, I admit, some of them required encouragement to sacrifice themselves for their beliefs."

Daniel kept his opinion to himself but it certainly sounded like civil war in the Angel ranks to him.

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

It was very late. Seladon's sky was alive with its jewels of the night. As if the place needed even more beauty, there had been a torrent of shooting stars just after the moons had started to rise. Daniel stood in his doorway staring out into the patio. He could hear soft laughter coming from under the trees. He knew that when dinner was over almost everyone had gone to their beds. The people of Seladon lived in the sunlight. The dark of night was for lovers.

He had seen the way Dean leaned back onto the chest of the Wizard Castiel, Ruby's father. He had told himself that it didn't bother him, that these people could do as they like but he felt a spike of jealousy as he eavesdropped on Dean's murmuring voice and the rumble of response by Castiel.

He had not expected Dean to be faithful or to wait for a lover who couldn't even estimate when they would see each other again. He remembered, all too well, the taste of Dean's mouth and the weight of the man on his chest. He remembered playing with those slim, agile fingers and most of all he remembered how those hands could play his body like a musical instrument. No lover since had even come close.

Dean and he had talked privately for a short time after dinner. The Earth delegation had arrived just in time to catch Dean on the King's way out the door. He and Castiel were traveling to Castiel's Ocean Kingdom this very morning; a trip long planned and provided for.

Sam and Ruby would rule in Dean's absence. Senator Alice Lasky would not miss her chance. Sam was fully capable and authorized to make any decisions needed for the good of the city. Earth would have its embassy now, Daniel was sure. The people of the city had come to accept the brothers' power sharing arrangement. Anthol had become even more prosperous and strong though the alliance with the Ocean Kingdoms and Daniel was confident that Dean and Castiel could very possibly celebrate their relationship on top of the Royal pyramid and no one would say a word.

Daniel laughed at the idea. Sam was concerned that the exposure of these family secrets, including his own, would cause trouble in the city and he insisted that secrets be kept secret.

Daniel had also satisfied his curiosity about the changes to the temple field. Dean had moved his father's body into the sacred room where all the Kings of Anthol had performed their most sacred rituals. Now that room was a tomb and Dean had, as was traditional, built a new Sacred Mountain on top of the old, maintaining the power of the previous openings of the Wacah Chan and building on the spiritual power of the location

He had centered the face of his new pyramid to focus upon the Star Gate, the source of much of his own power. The Royal temple was now twenty feet higher, twisted to the south and covered in sparkling clean and new works of art done by the most talented of the civilization's artists. Dean's power was acknowledged. His people loved him as they grew fat and prosperous under his rule.

If he chose to periodically sail away with the Wizard Castiel that was the King's business. Daniel mourned the loss of his lover but wished the King well. He hoped that the Wizard Castiel could give Dean a place to breath quietly in the night wrapped in his lover's arms.


End file.
